consecuencias
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: shikamaru había guardado durante años un secreto, pero la verdad salio a la luz y ahora su vida a dado un fuerte cambio... pero ahí estará Temari...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

- ¿COMO PUDISTE COMETER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ? – grito a todo pulmón Shikaku a Shikamaru. tenia la cara pálida de la ira, nunca se había imaginado el secreto que su hijo había guardado desde hace casi tres años – tienes 17, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? Creí que tenias cerebro, pero ya veo que no. Tienes suerte de que tu madre no este en la aldea porque si ella se entera….

Shikaku se sentó de golpe en la mesa del comedor quedando enfrente de su hijo. Nunca antes se había sentido mas avergonzado. Miro a Shikamaru y vio que estaba llorando en silencio, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo demasiado duro con él , pero aun así no bajo el tono de voz, la deshonra que le había hecho a su clan era muy grande, incluso para los Nara que nunca prestaron demasiada atención a las apariencias.

- recoge tus cosas y vete. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Tienes prohibido volver a usar el apellido Nara… puedes conservar las técnicas, pero no puedes enseñárselas a tus hijos. Oficialmente te desheredo.

- pero… papá.

- ¡cállate! Debiste a ver pensado en las consecuencias antes de meterte en la cama de una mujer mayor que tu. Tienes treinta minutos para irte y te ruego que no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, ni tú, ni ese par de alimañas.

- no les hables así. Ni siquiera los conoces, son mis hijos, tus nietos.

- ¿te estas escuchando? A tu edad los chicos piensas en conseguir novia, pero tu ya tienes un par de mocosos a los cuales cuidar ¿creíste que podías guardar el secreto por siempre?

-pues lo he hecho muy bien y si no fuera por esa misión tu nunca te habrías enterado.

- ¡LARGATE!

Shikamaru no quería seguir discutiendo. No tenia nada de que avergonzarse y siempre supo las consecuencias de sus actos. Por eso, guardo en su maleta las cosas que mas tenían importancia para él y salió de la casa de sus padres a buscar a sus pequeños con la frente en alto. Iba a defender a de todo y todos a su hijos. No le importaban todos los problemas que se iban a avecinar en cuanto la noticia se esparciera, lo que había hecho lo había hecho por amor….

…..

* * *

_**No pude aguantar escribir sobre esto. Se me vino la idea a la mente y no pude pensar en otra cosa… por eso he cometido la imprudencia de publicar otra historia mas, sabiendo que cuando reinicie mis estudios no podre hacer las actualizaciones (casi) diarias **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 (alguien me dice si hay un truco para ponerle titulo a los capítulos. Nuevamente estoy en blanco)

Shikaku estaba sentado en el bar donde siempre iba a beber, pero a diferencia de las otras veces que había ido esta vez estaba solo y no había probado el vaso de sake que había ordenado. Cerró los ojos y recordó cada detalle de la pelea que había tenido hace casi dos semanas con Shikamaru. Ese mismo día Shikamaru presento su renuncia a la Hokage y se fue de la aldea. No había vuelto a tener noticias suyas y en el fondo estaba preocupado por él.

"_¿de que me preocupo? Si estuvieron bien durante todo este tiempo debe saber como manejar esta situación, pero aun así me pregunto como mantendrá a esos niños o donde estarán viviendo"_

En ese momento entran en el bar Inoichi y Choza que se sientan a lado y lado de Shikaku. Durante un tiempo no cruzaron palabra, pero Choza decidió ponerle fin ese silencio

- mañana llega Yoshino ¿Qué piensas decirle?

- no tiene caso que le mienta, le diré la verdad – dijo Shikaku mientras bebía el primer sorbo de sake

- no creo que se ponga muy contenta – dio Inoichi mientras hacia señas para que le trajeran un vaso de sake – aunque me pregunto que le molestara mas ¿Qué Shikamaru tenga hijos o que él se haya ido de la aldea por tu culpa?

Shikaku al oír eso dio un golpe a la mesa y se disponía a irse, pero la mano de Choza se lo impidió obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa

- si duda esa es una noticia que ningún padre quiere oír – dijo Choza – a nadie le gustaría saber que su hijo, que aun no cumple ni siguiera la mayoría de edad, ya tiene hijos, pero la forma en que lo trataste no fue la mas apropiada. Entiendo que te digan eso te produzca rabia, pero no me parece motivo para abandonarlo y dejarlo a su suerte.

- cometió un error – dijo Inoichi – pero yo siempre he pensado que en este tipo de casos que si el hijo es culpable, el padre no es inocente. Puede que no sea bien visto que Shikamaru ya tenga dos hijos de dos años, pero a mi juicio que él tomara la decisión de cuidarlos en lugar de negarlos y regalárselos a la primera persona que encontrara, es una prueba de madurez. No dudo que él puede darle a SUS HIJOS un buen futuro, no lo tendrá fácil, pero se que sabrá manejar la situación. Lo único que me parece lamentable aquí es que tenga que hacerlo solo y desde cero porque el impulsivo de su padre no solo lo hecho de su casa, sino que también destruyo la casa donde solía tener a los niños.

- eso fue un accidente – dijo Shikaku – y si, yo ya me había dado cuenta de todo esto no es necesario que me lo repitan como me lo han venido haciendo todas las noches desde que empezó todo esto

- lo haremos las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te dignes a ir a buscarlo y hablar con él. si no quieres que regrese a tu casa no hay problema, lo que Shikamaru necesita es apoyo moral. – dijo Choza

Shikaku desvió su mirada a la puerta y suspiro al recordar por decimo cuarta vez ese día la pelea que tuvo con Shikamaru. En varias ocasiones se sintió tentado a buscarlo, pero no creía tener el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

- si no me asignan una misión, mañana lo buscare

Diciendo eso Shikaku salió del bar y se dirigió a su casa. Primero debía esperar que su esposa llegara a la aldea y decirle todo lo que pasó.

…..

* * *

Ino y Chouji iba a la casa de Shikamaru a buscarlo. No lo habían visto desde hace varios días y decidieron aprovechar que tenían ese día libra para hablar con él.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasó? - pregunto Chouji

- debe estar enfermo, lo que a mi me sorprende es que la Hokage no le de importancia siendo Shikamaru el que la estaba ayudando para que no tuvieran tantos papeles que leer.

Estaban a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando oyeron el ruido de algo de cristal rompiéndose. Se asomaron por una ventana y vieron a Yoshino lanzándole platos a Shikaku. Sabiendo que lo único que ganarían interviniendo seria que terminaran en la línea de fuego decidieron que lo mejor era permanecer al margen de la situación

- Ino, lo mejor será irnos. No esta bien que nos involucremos

- vete tu, yo me quedare para saber que pasa. No te preocupes que después te cuento

Si bien Chouji no estaba de acuerdo con que Ino se quedara espiando sabia que no podía hacer que cambiara de opinión y por eso se fue dejándola escuchando la pelea.

….

* * *

Mientras tanto a Yoshino ya se le habían acabado los platos y estaba sentada en la mesa viendo fijamente a su esposo. Le indico con la miraba que también se sentara y una vez que él lo hizo dijo

- sinceramente no se quien cometió la mayor estupidez, Shikamaru o tu.

- si, ya se que me deje llevar, pero…

- sin peros. – dijo Yoshino mientras se levantaba de la silla - ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? No entiendo como Shikamaru pudo cometer semejante cosa…. ¿acaso cometimos algún error? Esto no puede ser verdad

- no hicimos nada malo. Este tipo de cosas a veces pasan sin que necesariamente haya un culpable.

- de todos modos aun no puedo creer que Shikamaru nos hubiera mentido de esta manera por tanto tiempo. ¿hijos? ¿Cómo es posible que un chico de apenas 17 años ya tenga dos hijos de dos años? … a todo esto ¿Quién es la madre?

- todo lo que se es que varios años mayor que él. es rubia de ojos verdes y es una jounnin de Suna. No se su nombre y nunca la he visto…. Por favor, Yoshino. Ya se que hice mal en echarlo de la casa en la forma que lo hice, pero no esperaba que decidiera irse también de la aldea

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de todo esto?

- hace como dos semanas.

Ino dejo de escuchar en ese momento la conversación, estaba impactada por lo que había acabado de escuchar y fue a buscar a Chouji al restaurante de barbacoas. Una vez que lo vio no le importo que el restaurante estaba lleno o que sentados en la misma mesa estaba Sakura y Naruto, la rubia grito a todo pulmón:

- SHIKAMARU TIENE DOS HIJOS Y POR ESO SE FUE DE LA ALDEA.

Después de que Ino dijo eso hubo un silencio en el lugar, incluso los que caminaban por la calle se detuvieron al escucharla, pero el silencio solo duro unos pocos segundos y fue reemplazado por un murmullo. Sakura se levanto de su asiento y bastante impactada por lo que había escuchado le dijo a Ino

- ¿estas segura de lo que has dicho?

Solo al oír la voz de Sakura, Ino fue consiente de la gran cantidad de personas que la habían escuchado, la mayoría eran shinobis que conocían a Shikamaru y que de seguro se encargarían de esparcir el rumor por toda la aldea en menos de dos minutos. La prueba estaba en que muchos ya se habían ido mientras que se ponían un comunicador, de seguro para que sus compañeros que se quedaron les informaran cualquier novedad.

- Ino, no es algo para bromear – dijo Chouji sin creer en lo que decía Ino

La rubia se sentó con ellos en la mesa y relato la conversación que había escuchado en casa de los Nara. Sakura, Naruto y Chouji se quedaron aun mas impactados al saber los detalles del secreto de Shikamaru.

- pero… - dijo Naruto – siempre fue el mas maduro de todos, es la ultima persona de la que esperaría algo como esto

- sin dudas Temari es la única responsable – dijo Ino algo molesta

- ¿Por qué crees que es Temari? – pregunto Chouji

- es lo mas obvio. ¿conocen a otra chica que encaje con la descripción? Sakura, Naruto, ustedes estuvieron en Suna ¿vieron a otra jounnin rubia de ojos verdes? – dijo Ino a lo que Sakura y Naruto negaron con la cabeza – cada vez que Temari esta en la aldea siempre esta con Shikamaru. ¡ESA TEMARI DEBE SER LA MADRE DE LOS HIJOS DE SHIKAMARU!

- Ino... volviste a gritar – dijo Chouji en voz baja.

La rubia vio la gente a su alrededor que fingía que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, pero en el fondo habían escuchado cada detalle de la misma y los del comunicador informaban del nuevo dato.

- Temari llegara hoy a la aldea junto con Kankuro. ¿Por qué no vamos en su encuentro? A si podemos aclarar nuestras dudas. –dijo Sakura.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea, pero cuando llegaron a las puertas les informaron que Kankuro y Temari ya habían llegado a la aldea.

- primero deben ir a donde la Hokage. Allá los encontraremos

Diciendo eso comenzaron a saltar por los tejados en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

…

* * *

Temari caminaba por las calles de konoha junto a su hermano Kankuro. Había algo distinto a las otras veces que había ido a la aldea, podía sentir como la gente la señalaba y hablaba a sus espaldas. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero decidió no darle importancia y siguieron su camino.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre se sentaron a esperar que la Hokage terminara con una reunión con el consejo para que le dieran los detalles de su misión. Mientras esperaban vieron acercarse corriendo a Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Chouji.

- TU TIENES HIJOS CON SHIKAMARU ¡CONFIESALO! – grito Ino apenas se acerco a ellos dejando sorprendidos a todos los que la escucharon.

Temari al escuchar eso entendió que eran los murmullos que escuchó en la calle y también supuso quien había empezado con ese rumor. Se levanto de su silla y mirando a los ojos a Ino para que no tuviera duda de que estaba diciendo la verdad le dijo tranquilamente

- no.

Ino no estaba convencida de su respuesta, pero una rápida mirada a Chouji le hizo ver que lo mejor era no insistir en el tema. Por su parte Kankuro miro de reojo a su hermana antes de decir

- ¿tienes hijos con Shikamaru?

- que no Kankuro – dijo Temari volviéndose para verlo – en primer lugar si hubiera estado embarazada se me hubiera notado.

- pero a la vecina no se le noto que estaba embarazada y un día llego con dos recién nacidos.

- eso es otra cosa. – dijo temari

- un minuto. ¿Cuántos son y que edad tienen? – pregunto Kankuro a Ino

- son dos y tienen dos años – respondió Ino

- la misma edad que los de la vecina y si sacó cuentas tu estuviste fuera de la aldea durante 7 meses en el mismo periodo en que se supone que se nota el embarazo y un día antes de que tu llegaras la vecina dio a conocer a sus hijos que coincidencialmente encajan con la descripción de unos posibles hijos que tu pudieras tener con él. ¡confiésalo! Los hijos de la vecina son tuyos y de ese.

- me fui de la aldea durante 7 meses por una misión. Lo que dices no es mas que una tontería basada en coincidencias – dijo molesta Temari

Ninguno siguió con la discusión y todos decidieron "creerle" a Temari. Los siguientes días fueron un tormento para la rubia, estaba cansada de repetir una y otra vez que los hijos que Shikamaru pudiera tener no eran de ella, pero en el fondo sabia que era inútil su esfuerzo porque nadie le creía y la historia de Kankuro no hacia mas que hacerle creer a los aldeanos de konoha que el rumor era cierto.

Después de la semana más larga de su vida la misión había terminado y se encontraban de regreso a Suna. Ya habían avanzado un día en el que Kankuro no dejaba de preguntarle sobre el tema cuando Temari intento escaparse de él adelantándose por otro camino mientras él dormía, pero eso no sirvió porque Kankuro la alcanzo pocas horas después.

- ya va a anochecer. Hay una aldea cerca ¿pasamos la noche allá? - dijo Kankuro

- solo si prometes olvidar el asunto de konoha

- esta bien. lo pensé y no creo que seas de esas que abandonan a su hijos no deseados, esa mas, ni siquiera creo que seas de las que tengan uno…. Me recomendaron un restaurante, te invito a cenar para probarte que no diré nada.

- en ese caso hoy me daré un banquete.

Dos horas después los hermanos estaban sentados en la mesa de un restaurante. El lugar era espacioso y las mesas tenían paneles que le daban privacidad. El lugar a partir de las 9 de la noche también funcionaba como bar por lo que tenían una hora para comer sin tener que soportar a los grupos de borrachos. Leyeron el menú y cuando se sintieron listos para ordenar Temari levanto la mano pidiendo que viniera un mesero y cuando este llego Temari se quedo sorprendía

- shika… maru…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: encuentro nocturno

Poco a poco Temari fue saliendo de la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Shikamaru. Le resultaba extraño verlo vestido con un uniforme de mesero y cuando finalmente logro recuperarse del todo dijo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- trabajar – dijo Shikamaru

- no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que es lo que piensas hace con tu vida porque ya nos enteramos al igual que todo konoha que tienes dos hijos. Sinceramente no es de mi incumbencia lo que decidas hacer con tu vida, pero yo esperaba algo más de ti que simplemente arruinar tu vida por una noche de pasión. Por favor, si sacó cuentas tenias 14 años ¿en que pensabas? Por culpa de eso ahora trabajas de mesero y dejaste a un lado el brillante futuro que tenias como ninja. Deshonraste a tus padres y por tu culpa, ahora todos creen que yo soy la madre. No se que tienes en la cabeza, porque yo creí que era cerebro y tu forma de actuar demuestra otra cosa.

- ¿terminaste? Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que recibir otro sermón

- pues no he terminado. Quiero saber quien es la madre para poder ir a konoha y hacer que dejen de creer que soy yo antes de que se les de por contarlo en Suna

- no tengo porque responder a tu pregunta.

Shikamaru se fue y en su lugar llego otro mesero. Temari decidió olvidarse por el momento de él, quería disfrutar de la cena que Kankuro le iba a pagar, pero a pesar que hizo el intento no pudo evitar buscar a Shikamaru con la mirada cada dos minuto mientras que Kankuro la miraba en silencio.

Después de cenar los hermanos fueron a un hotel. Temari no lograba conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió caminar un rato. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando sin querer llego hasta el restaurante donde trabajaba Shikamaru. Vio como salían los últimos clientes mientras que los empleados se alistaban para regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Temari se quedo escondida en una esquino en espera de que saliera Shikamaru, algo en su interior le decía que él estaba ocultando algo y deseaba saber que era.

Cuando él salió, Temari lo siguió hasta que lo vio entrar en un edificio de apartamentos. Entro al edificio, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, era una sensación familiar que le permitió reconocer a quien la había atrapado

- Shikamaru libérame

- ¿Por qué me seguiste? – dijo Shikamaru quien se encontraba detrás de ella.- pensé que dijiste que mi vida no era de tu incumbencia.

- no lo se, creo que si me interesa. Somos amigos después de todo, no los mas grandes o íntimos, pero seguimos siéndolo y deseo saber que fue lo que pasó. te conozco y se que no eres de este tipo de personas.

- No me conoces entonces. Te liberare, pero deja de molestarme.

Shikamaru deshizo su jutsu de posesión de sombra y empezó a subir las escaleras del edificio. Detrás de él, Temari lo seguía, pero ya no ocultaba su presencia.

- te dije que no me molestaras

- no lo hago por ti. Quiero asegúrame que esos niños no estén viviendo mal por tu culpa.

- haz lo que quieras.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y Shikamaru fue hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y una vez que abrió la puerta hizo un ademan invitando a Temari a entrar. Ella inmediatamente entro y vio que el apartamento constaba de dos puertas en la pared a su izquierda y otra en el fondo; había una cocina con lo más esencial en la parte derecha, pero aparte de eso no había nada más. No había muebles de ningún tipo, ni siquiera una ventana y las paredes estaban sin pintar.

- ¿es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

- soy mesero, gano 400 yenes por noche*. Si, es lo mejor que pude conseguir.

En ese momento escuchan el sonido de una puerta abrirse y de una de las puertas de la izquierda se ve la cabeza de una niña asomándose. Shikamaru se acerca a ella y la carga permitiéndole a Temari verla con mayor detenimiento. La pequeña tenia ojos verdes y cabello negro liso hasta el hombro, ella vestía con una camisón blanco y considerando que tenia dos años lucia bastante alta.

- Temari te presento a Junko** .

- hola – dijo Temari sonriéndole a la pequeña – espero no haberte despertado.

Junko movió enérgicamente la cabeza indicándole que no la habían despertado. La pequeña recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru y cerro los ojos mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. Shikamaru la cargo un momento y cuando se aseguro de que estaba dormida entro por la puerta de donde ella había salido

Temari aprovecho para asomarse y vio que había dos camas solamente, en una estaba un chico dormido que era igual a Junko y en la otra Shikamaru acostaba a la pequeña. La escena le resulto un poco conmovedora a Temari y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- parece que eres bueno cuidándolos – dijo Temari mientras ella y Shikamaru salían de la habitación – no dudo que puedas llegar a se un gran padre, pero no crees que eras aun muy joven para ello. Me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que pasó.

- no es algo de lo que haya hablado antes con alguien y no tengo deseos de hacerlo ahora. Si quieres quedarte hazlo, pero no insistas en el tema.

Temari noto que había algo de tristeza en la voz y mirada de Shikamaru por lo que decidió no insistir. Él fue hasta le puerta del fondo y sacó un futon.

- puedes dormir aquí conmigo. No tengo nada más y ni se te ocurra quedártelo para ti sola. Trabaje toda la noche y estoy cansado. Se considerada.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- a tomar un baño

Sin decir más Shikamaru entra a la puerta que estaba al lado del cuarto de los niños. Temari se acuesta en el futon y cierra los ojos. Podía escuchar con claridad el agua corriendo y después de unos minutos vio salir a Shikamaru. Él tenía el cabello suelto y aun mojado además de que solo llevaba un pantalón largo blanco.

Shikamaru se acostó a su lado en el futon y rápidamente se quedo dormido. Mientras tanto Temari lo observaba dormir sin ser capaz de hacer lo mismo, se sentía un poco incomoda ante la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Decidió calmarse e intento dormir, pero su corazón por algún motivo latía rápido y le impedía relajarse. Finalmente logro calmarse y lentamente dejo que el sueño la fuera venciendo.

…

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Había dormido profundamente y lo que mas deseaba en ese momento Junko era que su padre la abrazara como lo hacia siempre cada mañana.

Se acerco a la cama donde su hermano Taro*** seguía dormido y empezó a moverlo insistentemente hasta que logro despertarlo. Los dos hermanos abrieron la puerta de su cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su padre que siempre dormía en la sala y después darle un abrazo para despertarlo. Desde que los tres Vivian juntos los pequeño habían vuelto esa su tradición. Antes no sabían cuando volverían a verlo y ahora de la felicidad de tenerlo siempre con ellos los motivaba a actuar de esa manera, pero al abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa.

La mujer rubia que Junko había visto anoche estaba abrazando a su padre por la espalda. Taro estaba confundido, nunca antes la había visto; en cambio Junko estaba celosa de que ella lo estuviera abrazando.

- ¡papá!

Grito Junko a todo pulmón despertando a Shikamaru y Temari que solo hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados. Junko comenzó a llorar en ese momento lo que hizo que Taro también empezara a sollozar. Shikamaru se acerco a ellos y los abrazos para calmarlos. Poco a poco los niños dejaron de llorar mientras que Temari permanecía observando la escena en silencio

- abrazo… mi y Taro… ella… ¡NO! – dijo Junko mirando mal a Temari

- esta bien Junko, no va a volver a pasar. Ahora tienen que bañarse para después desayunar. Temari ¿te vas a quedar a desayunar?

- no. Kankuro debe estar preocupado por mi y ya debemos regresar a Suna, pero regresaremos en una semana y podíamos venir a visitarlos. Creo que a Kankuro le gustara verlos – dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba _"la única forma en que puedo asegurarme que deje de insistir en lo de la vecina es viéndolos" _- ¿puedo?

- si, solo recuerda que trabajo de noche.

Temari salió del apartamento de Shikamaru y regreso al hotel donde Kankuro la esperaba en la puerta

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Kankuro

- por ahí. No podía dormir y fui a pasear. Vámonos ya, tengo algo que hacer en Suna

…..

* * *

Temari tocó la puerta de la oficina del kazekage y después de un momento Gaara le permitió pasar

- ¿Qué deseas Temari? – pregunto Gaara

- necesito que me permitas hacer una investigación con fines personales. Para ello debo investigar a todas las jounnin de Suna que encajen con determinada descripción.

- sabes que no puedo concederte esto sin un buen motivo

- pero…

- me es imposible ayudarte. ¿es todo?

- si.

Temari salió de la oficina de su hermano algo desilusionada. Desde un inicio sabia que no le iba a permitir hacer esa investigación, pero su curiosidad por saber quien era la madre de Junko y Taro pudo más que su sentido común. En ese momento vio pasar a una mujer que, al igual que ella, encajaba en la descripción que los de konoha tenían sobre la madre

"_creo que puedo investigar por mi cuenta"_

…

* * *

_**Nunca antes me habían dejado tantos comentarios eso causa nervios. generalmente para tener 10 necesitaba de cuatro capítulos.**_

_**Esta historia será un **__**POCO**__** diferente a lo que suelo escribir y es todo lo que pienso adelantar**_

_**PD: este capitulo puede que para algunos sea corto, ya lo se y no es necesario que me lo digan. **_

*para saber a que equivale a su moneda pueden visitar: **http: / / ropa. Todotelas . cl / temas / convertidor _ monedas . asp (**quitando los espacios**)**

** Junko significa niña pura

***Taro significa primogénito varón


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: una maldición y una verdad interrumpida.

Temari había investigado a todas las jounnin de Suna a escondidas de sus hermanos. Eran cuatro mujeres la que encajaban en esa descripción sin incluirla a ella, una de 20, otra de 25, otra de 19 y la ultima de 42 años. A esa ultima la había descartado por la edad, pero ahora debía ver como averiguar cual de esas tres era la madre de esos niños.

Alguien llama en ese momento a la puerta de su cuarto y eso la obliga a esconder rápidamente los documentos que había creado en su investigación, si alguien los veía podían acusarla de conspiración contra el consejo, después de todo una de esa mujer no era ni mas ni menos que un miembro influyente en el país del viento.

Quien llamaba a la puerta era su hermano preguntándole si ya estaba lista. Temari estaba tan distraída en su investigación que no se había dado cuenta que la hora de partir de regreso a konoha había llegado. Le pidió a Kankuro que la esperara en la puerta y una vez que estuvo sola oculto mejor los documentos.

Caminaron atreves del bosque en silencio, para suerte de Temari el rumor que en konoha estaba de moda no había llegado a Suna. Cuando llegaron a la frontera Temari se detuvo en una rama

- ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto Kankuro acercándose

- no, es solo que no hay prisa para que lleguemos a konoha y me gustaría visitar a Shikamaru

- ¿en serio? ¿Cómo quieres que no piense que eres la madre si actúas de esta manera?

- si quieres tu adelántate y ya deja de molestarme con eso

- esta bien, pero yo iré contigo.

Ambos fueron a la aldea fronteriza y mientras Kankuro recorría la aldea, Temari fue hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Shikamaru. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando de repente sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Iba a decir algo, pero una mano de sombra le tapó la boca. En ese momento Shikamaru abre la puerta y la obliga a entrar mientras reemplazaba la mano de sombra por la suya.

- no hagas ruido

Fue todo lo que Shikamaru le dijo dejándola integrada. De pronto se escuchó unos pasos acercándose y eso hizo que instintivamente Temari se quedara quieta. Alguien llamo a la puerta repetidas veces.

- ¿Shikamaru? se que vives aquí, abre la puerta.

Al oír esa voz Temari no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru. La forma en que Shikamaru se escondía de él la intrigaba, pero suponía que debía deberse a Junko y Taro. El hombre insistió durante casi media hora antes de deslizar un papel por debajo de la puerta e irse.

Cuando dejaron de sentir su presencia Shikamaru la soltó y sin leer el papel lo arrugo y tiro en un rincón para luego entrar en uno de los cuartos. Temari aprovecho el momento y tomo el papel que Shikaku había dejado y leyó lo que decía:

"_lamento mucho la pelea que tuvimos. Estaba molesto y dije las cosas sin pensar. No creo que seas una vergüenza para nuestro clan, para mi eres un orgullo. Retiro mis palabras sobre lo de desheredarte y te pido que regreses a la aldea. Si no quieres seguir viviendo con nosotros y prefieres quedarte aquí lo entenderemos, pero todo lo que te pedimos es que vengas a la aldea, aunque sea de visita para hablar… se que vives aquí, he investigado sobre tu paradero porque estoy preocupado por ti… Me gustaría conocer a mis nietos. Por favor Shikamaru, ven a la aldea, aunque sea solo por unas horas"_

Al terminar de leer la carta Temari espero a que Shikamaru saliera y le mostro la carta que se había negado a leer. Shikamaru suspiro y finalmente cedió, por la expresión de su rostro era obvio que no se esperaba algo como eso.

- deberías ir con Kankuro y conmigo a konoha. Junko y Taro tienen derecho a conocer a sus abuelos y lo que algún día les pertenecerá. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?

- en el restaurante donde trabajo. Pedí que los cuidaran mientras venia a arreglar unas cosas.

- entonces, ¿hablaras con tus padres?

- si lo hago me preguntaran sobre quien es la madre y… no creo ser capaz de responder esa pregunta. Se molestaran y nuevamente me echaran, ¿para que ir si nada va a cambiar?

- no creo que te echen por eso

- Es porque no conoces a mi madre.

- Shikamaru – dijo Temari poniéndose seria - ¿Quién es la madre y porque no esta aquí? He investigado a todas las que encajan con la descripción que me dieron y no logro verte con ninguna de ellas. Dime la verdad.

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ello – dijo Shikamaru casi a gritos y sus ojos se había puesto vidriosos

- supongo que el motivo por le que no quieres hablar es que pasó algo muy malo entre ustedes… entiendo que hay cosas de las que se prefiere no hablar, pero por mas doloroso que sea es necesario sacar eso que llevas dentro o ese sufrimiento terminara destruyéndote. Ahora no solo estas tu, también están Taro y Junko que dependen de ti y no puedes darte el lujo de descuidar tu vida o afectaras la de ellos.

- no quiero recordar lo que pasó. no quiero

Eso último Shikamaru lo dijo sentándose en el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Temari lo veía apenas imaginándose que era lo que lo tenia tan mal y al escucharlo sollozando decidió que dejaría esa conversación para otro día.

- olvidemos esto, ya me lo dirás a mi o a alguien mas otro día. Ahora dime ¿vendrás a konoha con nosotros?

- ya te dije porque no quiero ir, ELLA es un tema que no quiero tocar y de seguro será lo primero que todos me van a preguntar.

- creo que respetaran tu decisión de no hablar del tema – Temari fue hasta la puerta – me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero ahora que lo pienso estamos atrasados un poco en nuestra ida a konoha. Lo mejor será que busque a Kankuro, comamos algo y nos vayamos

- Temari, espera – dijo Shikamaru al ver que Temari se iba – yo… te diré algo sobre ELLA. No creo que pueda ocultarlo por más tiempo y tal vez tengas razón y me sienta mejor si te lo digo.

Temari se sienta al lado de Shikamaru. Él parecía estar muy deprimido y si hablar con ella lo ayudaba, Temari estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Shikamaru la miro directo a los ojos, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, no se sentía seguro de hacer lo correcto, pero su alma necesitaba un descanso de toda esa situación.

- no puedo decirte quien es y por favor te pido que dejes de investigar

- ¿Por qué?

- ella… le coloco a Taro y Junko una maldición en la cual si se le relaciona a ella con ellos o se sabe algo de lo que te voy a decir… ellos morirían. Te diré lo que pasó porque ya no aguanto mas, he callado por tanto tiempo que no lo soporto. Estarán a salvo mientras no se sepa quien fue, por eso te pido que no investigues a cambio de decirte lo que ocurrió.

La desesperación con la que Shikamaru era tal que Temari se quedo impactada. Esa mujer debía ser la reencarnación de algún espíritu maligno, no le cavia en la cabeza que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a sus propios hijos simplemente para cubrirse, si había algo mas bajo que eso ella no lo sabia. Más que nunca deseaba saber quien es la madre para hacerla pagar, pero poco a poco intento recuperar la calma al recordar que si hacia eso los niños morirían

- no te preguntare quien es y dejare de investigar – dijo Temari mientras pensaba _"no al menos hasta que libere a los niños, cuando ellos ya no tengan la maldición buscare a esa mujer hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y la destrozare con mis propias manos"_

Shikamaru estaba a punto de decir que fue lo que pasó cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Shikamaru fue a ver quien era, se trataba de su amiga del restaurante que ya no podía cuidar más a Junko y Taro.

- no hay problema – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en su rostro –tuve algunos inconvenientes. Gracias por tu ayuda y te veré esta noche.

- necesito decirte algo sobre eso. ¿puedes salir?

Shikamaru salió del apartamento en ese momento dejando a Temari con sus hijos. Junko y Taro entraron emocionados a su casa, pero la sonrisa de Junko se desvaneció al ver la mujer que intento robarse a su padre. Temari observaba como Junko la miraba con llamas en los ojos y suspiro al notar la buena memoria que esa niña tenia y lo celosa que era.

- Temari – dijo Shikamaru entrando de nuevo al apartamento y llamando la atención de todos los presentes – creo que si iré contigo. El restaurante hizo un recorte de personal y prefirieron conservar a los que tenían mas tiempo trabajando.

- ¿te despidieron? – dijo Temari levantándose del suelo – ¿simplemente lo hicieron? Eso no es justo. No pueden despedirte sin motivos.

- fue ELLA – dijo Shikamaru recuperando su triste semblante – no le conviene que viva en la frontera con Suna y de seguro también fue la que impidió que el rumor llegara. Es muy influyente y no quiere manchar su nombre…. – Shikamaru sonrió y se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus hijos – vamos a irnos por unos días. Recojan sus cosas que nos vamos pronto de paseo.

Al oír la palabra paseo los rostros de Junko y Taro se iluminaron. Ambos fueron corriendo a su cuarto dejando solos a Shikamaru y Temari

- aunque estemos separados – dijo Shikamaru repentinamente – ELLA sigue teniendo el control sobre mi vida… si regreso a la aldea tendré menos posibilidades de volver a verla. Nuevamente hago lo que me ordena

- ¿me dirás que es lo que pasó?

- otro día será.

Dijo Shikamaru con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Media hora después los cuatro partían en busca de Kankuro y comenzaron su camino hasta konoha. Shikamaru cargaba a Junko y Kankuro a Taro. Corrían por el suelo para no asustar a los niños.

- Taro es muy callado – dijo Kankuro al no haber escuchado al niño hablar desde que lo conoció

- es mudo – dijo Shikamaru – cuando intenta hablar se le inflaman las cuerdas vocales por lo que reserva sus voz para cosas de suma importancia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar en konoha? – dijo Temari que corría un poco atrás de ellos

- no lo se. Creo que eso lo voy a saber una vez que lleguemos.

El resto del trayecto lo recorrieron en silencio y después de algo mas de un día de viaje lograron ver las puertas de konoha. Shikamaru se detuvo, empezaba a dudar sobre su decisión. Amaba a sus hijos y por ellos haría cualquier cosa, pero los ataques que recibió en la aldea fronteriza de seguro no se compararían con los que recibiría en konoha. Respiro profundo, no había vuelta atrás.

Bajó a Junko y entro a la aldea tomándola de la mano mientras Kankuro hacia lo mismo con Taro. Temari miraba sorprendida lo bien que Taro se llevaba con su hermano, pero a la vez preocupada por el secreto que guardaba Shikamaru

"_¿Qué habrá pasado? Debo averiguar que tipo de maldición es la que tienen los niños para poder acabar con ELLA. Esa mujer pagara por lo que ha hecho"_

Pensó Temari decidida. En ese momento Ino llego corriendo al ver a Shikamaru para después abrazarlo. Al ver eso Junko no pudo más y la mordió en la pierna haciendo que la rubia gritara de dolor. Shikamaru regaño a Junko, pero esta parecía no escuchar y en su lugar miraba a Ino para después desviar su mirada a Temari, cualquiera diría que la pequeña estaba analizando a sus rivales.

….

* * *

_**Nótese que aclare que era solo UN POCO diferente. Es decir, Shikamaru en lugar de sufrir, ya sufrió. No es un gran cambio.**_

_**La actitud de Junko es basada en una prima que tengo de la misma edad.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: intuición.

Ino observaba a Junko sin entender el motivo por el que la niña la había mordido, pero su atención rápidamente se desvió a Shikamaru. Tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle y no pensaba aceptar un no como respuesta.

- Shikamaru – dijo la rubia de ojos azules muy seriamente - ¿Dónde estabas?

- en una aldea fronteriza – respondió Shikamaru sin ganas y resignado a que tendría que responder esa pregunta muchas veces

- ¿y porque te fuiste de la aldea? – pregunto Ino molesta – no dijiste nada, simplemente desapareciste. Nosotros nos enteramos de que no estabas en la aldea varios días después de que te fueras

- se nota que están pendientes de mi - dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente

- no bromes Shikamaru. lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y lo sabes. No se que te pasó por la mente cuando tu… ¡ni siquiera puedo decirlo! Esperaba algo mas de ti Nara Shikamaru, pensé que eras el mas maduro del grupo, pero veo que eso no es cierto o mejor, tu madures fue a otro campo. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y quiero que me respondas. La primera es que me digas quien es la mujer con la que tuviste a estos niños. No creas que me pienso quedar callada. O me dices quien es o lo averiguo por mi cuenta.

- Ino… por favor, olvídate de eso – dijo Shikamaru en un tono suplicante

- ¡NO! – dijo Ino con todas su fuerzas – lo que has hecho es algo... ¡quiero que me digas quien es la madre! O.. ¿piensas ocultárnoslo?

Shikamaru cargo a Junko y caminó a su casa ignorando a Ino. Eso hizo que se enfureciera la rubia y estaba a punto de usar su jutsu de trasferencia de mente cuando alguien la jalo del cabello, se trataba de Temari que la miraba severamente.

- esto no es fácil para él y tu no haces mas que incomodarlo. Si eres buena amiga sabrás que este no es el momento y que existen personas que deben saber eso antes que tú. Espera tu turno y si intentas usar tu jutsu, lo sabré y no me importara las consecuencias… te hare pagar por el daño que le hiciste – dijo Temari al oído de la rubia antes de soltarla

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – dijo Ino molesta – yo soy su amiga desde antes y me debe una explicación

- me importa porque a diferencia de "su vieja amiga" en lugar de atacarlo le ofrecí mi ayuda, él me dirá la verdad cuando lo crea oportuno y después de todo primero tiene que hablar sobre eso con sus padres..o ¿eres más importante que ellos? Solo recuerda esto: has algo que lastime a esos niños, y eso incluye investigar sobre la madre, y hare que te arrepientas de todo

Las rubias se miraron de forma desafiante, a ninguna le gustaba la actitud de la otra. Kankuro las miraba sin saber si debía intervenir o dejarlas que se pelearan. En ese momento se acordó de que Shikamaru se había ido dejando a Taro y lo mejor seria buscarlo para dárselo, pero al voltear la vista descubrió aterrado que Taro no estaba.

- ¡TARO NO ESTA!

Grito Kankuro ganándose de forma inmediata la atención de Temari que observo que efectivamente Taro no estaba por ningún lado. Pensó que lo mas probable es que se fuera detrás de Shikamaru, pero por precaución lo mejor que podían hacer era buscarlo. Kankuro fue por el camino que había seguido Shikamaru y Temari pensaba buscar en dirección opuesta cuando vio como Ino se interponía en su camino

- ahora que quieres – dijo Temari molesta

- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba Shikamaru? – dijo Ino mirándola fijamente – también note que te preocupas por esos dos niños, pero no quieres que se sepa quien es la madre

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¡tu eres la madre de esos niños! No mientas y confiesa la verdad, ¿Por qué otro motivo sabrías lo que sabes y pedirías lo que pediste?

- no lo se. Creo que fue casualidad y amistad. Escucha, hay cosas más importante como para que te fijes en eso ahora. Ayúdame a encontrar a Taro que es lo importante.

Ino no quería dejar la discusión hasta ese punto, pero sabia que no era buena idea dejar que un niño de dos años vagara solo por una aldea que no conoce. Temari e Ino tomaron caminos distintos intentado encontrar al pequeño Taro.

Mientras tanto Taro salía de detrás de una árbol para descubrir que no había nadie. Se había distraído viendo una ardilla que subió a un árbol cercano y ahora que regresaba a buscar a Junko para mostrarle la ardilla veía con lágrimas en los ojos que estaba solo. Vio el puesto de vigilancia en lo alto de la torre e intento llamar la atención de las personas que estaban arriba, pero ellas no le prestaban atención.

Taro no quería estar solo y secándose las lágrimas comenzó a caminar en busca de su familia.

….

* * *

- a onde vamos.

Al oír la pregunta de Junko Shikamaru salió del ensimismamiento en que se había metido después de hablar con Ino. Suspiro y se pregunto si primero debía regresar y buscar a Taro o ir directo a ver a sus padres. Lo pensó un momento y consiente de que no volvería a tener el valor de enfrentarlos decidió dejar que Kankuro y Temari cuidaran de Taro. Caminó por unas cuantas calles y pronto estuvo enfrente de su ex casa.

Llamo a la puerta y después de una corta espera vio a su madre abriendo la puerta con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Eso no le dio una buena sensación a Shikamaru, pero decidió que no podía dar marcha atrás y entro en la casa

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Yoshino a la pequeña que Shikamaru cargaba

- Junko. – respondió tímidamente la niña

- que lindo nombre, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? Tu padre tiene algo que hacer y no podemos interrumpir.

Junko miro interrogativamente a Shikamaru el cual la bajo y le dijo que podía ir a jugar. Vio como su madre se llevaba a su hija a la cocina mientras que con la mano y una mirada seria ella le indicaba que fuera a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca quedaba en el segundo piso de la casa y Shikamaru subió los escalones con la mayor lentitud recordando la forma en que su padre le hablo cuando lo echó. Ese día había llorado, pero no fue por lo que él le dijo, fue por otra cosa y estaba seguro de que si las cosas volvían a suceder de esa manera terminaría recordando eso que quería olvidar.

…..

* * *

Taro miraba por todos lados y no encontraba una pista del paradero de su hermana o de se padre. Estaba asustado y se quedo de pie en frente de un restaurante llorando descontroladamente, no le gustaba estar solo. Una mano se posó en su hombro en ese momento y al levantar la vista vio a la mujer rubia de ojos verdes que los había acompañado. Taro la abrazo fuertemente para indicarle que no se separara de él y al ver esa reacción Temari entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlo con Shikamaru.

Lo cargo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde vivía Shikamaru. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando recordó que debía ir a ver a Tsunade o se metería en problemas

- hacemos algo y luego buscamos a tu papá. ¿entendido?

Taro movió la cabeza afirmativamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro Temari caminó a la torre del Hokage. Durante el camino escucho como la gente rumoreaba y entre lo que alcanzaba a oír era que todos creían que ese era el hijo que ella había tenido con Shikamaru. quería gritarles que estaban equivocados y que no se metieran en su vida, pero al ver como Taro aun parecía algo asustado decidió que los gritos no eran lo mejor para hacer que se calmara, además de que podía aprovechar para averiguar algo sobre la maldición

….

* * *

Shikaku observaba en silencio como su hijo entraba en la biblioteca, aunque su rostro lucia severo en el fondo estaba muy feliz de verlo sano y salvo. Le indico con un gesto de la mano que se sentara y una vez que él estuvo sentado se sentó en la silla enfrente de él.

- me alegra que hayas decidido venir – dijo Shikaku sin abandonar su seriedad – pero eso no significa que apruebe lo que has hecho

- lo supuse.

- me gustaría saber unas cosas y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. Ya has mentido mucho y no tolerare que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Shikamaru quería irse y huir de esa conversación, pero se reprendió mentalmente de su cobardía. Estaba hablando con su padre, no con un ogro que pensaba matarlo si decía algo indebido.

- no puedo.. – dijo Shikamaru algo dudoso – responder a todas tus preguntas.

- ¿Por qué?

- unas son…. Cosas que no quiero recordar

- supongo que una de ellas es sobre quien es la madre – dijo Shikaku a lo que Shikamaru movió la cabeza afirmativamente – tarde o temprano deberás decírmelo ¿Por qué no ahora?

- tengo mis motivos

Shikaku quería profundizar mas en ese tema, todo lo que sabia sobre la madre de sus nietos eran unas referencias muy vagas, pero al ver como Shikamaru parecía estar mal por esa situación decidió dejar eso para otro momento.

- en ese caso solo tengo una cosa importante que preguntarte ¿te quedaras?

- no puedo volver a donde solía vivir porque he perdido mi empleo. Si me dejas, me quedare hasta que consiga otro

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser ninja?

- porque eso significaría ausentarme durante semanas por las misiones… y no me parece que sea justo con Taro y Junko el que los deje solos con algún extraño.

- tu madre y yo podemos cuidarlos. A mi no me quedan mas que hacer el papeleo para retirarme.

Al oír esa propuesta de su padre Shikamaru se quedo sorprendido. No solo porque su padre le estaba brindando una ayuda que no se esperaba, sino porque había dicho que se retiraba cuando aun podía estar en servicio por al menos un par de años. Había algo raro en eso que no terminaba de convencerlo. Una mano sobre la suya lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como su padre parecía suplicarle que aceptara su propuesta, supuso a que se debía a que se sentía culpable, pero aun así su comportamiento no era normal y había estado diferente desde mucho antes de que todo empezara.

- me estas ocultando algo – dijo Shikamaru secamente

- y tu a mi por lo que estamos a mano. El día en que quieras decirme la verdad yo hare lo mismo. Ahora, me gustaría ver a mis nietos.

…..

* * *

_**Me duele la espalda (se que no es de su incumbencia pero decirlo tiene un efecto sicológico – al menos conmigo – que ayuda a disminuir el dolor)**_

_**Ya no volvieron a dejar tantos comentarios… seria bueno que aparte de las tres de siempre, dieran señales de vida el resto de los lectores ( a si sea en blanco, solo quiero saber que son mas de tres las que leen)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como tengo lectoras exclusivas de este fic y están las que siguen el resto de mis historias dejare el mensaje aquí.**_

_**En primer lugar NO PUEDO SUBIR CAPITULOS MUY SEGUIDOS. Tengo otros fic y en el mejor de los casos tres días para escribir capítulos y me gusta colocar un capitulo de una historia un día y al siguiente un capitulo de otra.**_

_**En segundo lugar y PARA LAS QUE SIGUEN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS aviso que por cuestiones de practicidad dejare por un tiempo de escribir en los siguientes fic (hasta que tenga mas tiempo o hasta que una historia termine, lo que suceda primero) = colección de amor, mas allá de toda compresión, luchando hasta el final. **_

_**El resto de las otras historias prácticamente se escriben solas a diferencia de las ya mencionadas que exigen un poco más a mi creatividad. Los días que POSIBLEMENTE publique son: jueves y sábado (o domingo) menos probable son los martes y viernes. Para que saquen cuentas este fic tendrá capítulos cada 15 días aproximadamente. **_

_**Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.**_

…_**.

* * *

**_

Capitulo 5: invitación de agradecimiento

Temari entro a la torre de la Hokage y mientras caminaba por los pasillos dudaba sobre si era buena idea pedirle la ayuda a la Hokage o a sus hermanos, ellos harían preguntas e iniciarían una investigación que era justo lo que debía evitar. Le resultaba difícil encontrar la manera de averiguar sobre esa maldición sin involucrar a nadie, la misión que le tenia en konoha era de vital importancia para su aldea y marcaria el futura de la alianza que tenían, por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Shikamaru debía enfocarse en su misión.

- ¿Temari? Llegas un poco tarde, y ¿Dónde esta Kankuro? Debemos empezar pronto

Al oír esa voz Temari salió de sus pensamientos y al voltear vio a kakashi. Recordó que él tenía acceso a mucha información de la aldea y podría ayudarla a quitarles la maldición, además de que según le contaron poseía una técnica que daría una solución temporal al problema.

- tengo un favor que pedirle antes de empezar con la segunda fase de nuestra misión, pero debe ser en privado. – dijo Temari.

- mientras este en mis manos lo hare, después de todo a mas tardar mañana terminara mi parte de esta misión y tendré varios días libres hasta que sea necesaria mi intervención, pero primero dime quien es el pequeño a quien cargas

- es Taro, uno de los hijos de Shikamaru.

- ¿los que dicen que también son tuyos?

- no debería hacerle caso a ese tipo de rumores, pero tiene que ver con el favor que le voy a pedir.

….

* * *

Temari caminaba de la mano de Taro por las calles de konoha. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y a su lado caminaba Shikamaru. Se había encontrado con él en la torre hace un par de horas y en agradecimiento por la ayuda que le había brindado hasta el momento él la había invitado a cenar. Unos metros detrás suyo iba Kankuro con un ojo morado, cuando Shikamaru se entero que Taro estaba perdido no dudo en golpear a Kankuro en el rostro y si no fuera porque en ese momento ella llegaba con Taro en los brazos la pelea hubiera seguido. Doblo en una esquina y logro ver una casa de dos pisos de paredes blanca y techo azul.

- yo me voy al hotel – dijo Kankuro sin mirar a Shikamaru, era notoria su molestia - ¿era necesario que me golpearas?

- tal vez no – dijo Shikamaru sin mirarlo – pero no pensé en ese momento. fue muy irresponsable de tu parte haber perdido de vista a Taro. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Temari hubiera sido otra persona quien lo encontrara? Ahora que lo pienso si te merecías ese golpe

- ¿en serio? Fuiste tu el que se fue olvidándolo – dijo Kankuro mientras se iba a su hotel

Ese ultimo comentario había molestado Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de que tal vez tenia razón. No debió dejarse llevar por las palabras de Ino e irse confiándose en que Taro estaba bien, pero cada vez que se trataba de sus hijos era como si su cerebro se apagara y se dejara llevar por su instinto. Temari, creyendo adivinar los pensamientos de Shikamaru, le dedico una sonrisa que al parecer lo tranquilizo.

- ¿tus padres no se molestaran en que me hayas invitado sin preguntarles? – dijo Temari mientras reemprendían su caminata.

- sinceramente su actitud últimamente me desconcierta, pero si se molestan aun podemos ir a un restaurante o yo puedo prepararte algo de comer

- ¿cocinas?

- para tu información en ese restaurante no solo era mesero, cuando era necesario ayudaba a cocinar.

- aun así me parece que no deberías agradecerme. Todavía no he hecho nada

- pues a mi parecer has hecho mucho. Aunque no lo creas el decirte un poco de lo ocurrido me resulto liberador, me quitaste un gran peso de encima y el hecho de que no insistieras en seguir con ese tema me ayuda sobrellevar esto. Fuiste tu la que me convenció en darle una oportunidad a mis padres y es por eso que estoy aquí, de nuevo como un ninja de konoha, pero esta vez sin tener que mentir u ocultar la existencia de Junko y Taro. Y por si no fuera poco me estas ayudando a encontrar una forma de deshacer esa maldición, algo que yo no he podido hacer durante todo este tiempo, pero se que con tu ayuda lo lograre…. Antes solo veía Junko y Taro entre misiones, siempre a escondidas de todos y durante breves lapsos de tiempo, después me fui de la aldea y me hice mesero con lo que podría pasar mas tiempo con ellos, pero el dinero que ganaba era apenas suficiente para comprar lo mas imprescindible y yo no quería que tuvieran una vida como llena de privaciones… ¿te das cuenta? Puede que te parezca que nos has hecho por mi nada, pero has cambiando para mejor la vida de Taro y Junko, eso es lo que te pienso agradecer, además de que si consigues un método para deshacer la maldición, yo… te debería mi vida.

- si lo dices así, si que parece que he hecho mucho, pero de todos modos no tienes que agradecerme nada. Todo lo que he hecho a sido con gusto y creo que primero deberías arreglar las cosas con tus padres. Puede que te hallan permitido regresar a su casa y piensen ayudarte, pero no deberías abusar de su confianza de esta manera. Ellos deben sentirse traicionados porque no confiaste en ellos, debiste decirle lo que paso.

- hubieran hecho preguntas

- si, pero también les resultaría mas fácil aceptar esta situación.

- si no quieres aceptar mi invitación solo tienes que decir que no – dijo Shikamaru deteniéndose a dos casas de distancia de la de sus padres, la misma que por algún motivo ya no podía ver como suya – no pienso obligarte, de seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

- no es que no quiera, es solo que no me parece justo con tus padres. Confías más en mí que en ellos y… olvídalo. Recuerda que acepte venir a comer, pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije. Debes volver a restaurar la confianza de tus padres y tratar de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes. una pregunta ¿te quedaras a vivir con ellos?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- no lo se. Por tu edad deberías quedarte, pero por lo general cuando uno tiene hijos es el momento de irse de la casa de los padres.

- creo que me mudare a penas pueda. No pude evitar sentirme un extraño en ella… pero eso lo decidiré después, esta noche no quiero problemas.

Taro miraba a su padre y a la mujer rubia sin entender de que hablaban o porque estaban en ese lugar. Había escuchado que mencionaban su nombre y el de su hermana, pero al parecer no los estaban llamando. Shikamaru vio la cara de confusión de Taro, él siempre estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y, a pesar de su edad, trataba de entenderlo todo.

Shikamaru se arrodillo en el suelo y le sonrió a Taro mientras le explicaba con palabras que entendiera que a partir de ese momento iban a vivir en una casa nueva con dos personas nuevas. No quería entrar en detalles que no entendería como que esas personas iban a ser sus abuelos, Shikamaru era consiente que no debía conocer el significado de esa palabra y que solo lo haría con el tiempo. Mientras tanto Temari los miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la forma tan adorable con que Shikamaru hablaba con Taro, ese era un lado de la personalidad del chico que no conocía y le resultaba interesante.

Cuando Shikamaru estuvo seguro de que Taro había entendido lo tomo de la mano y toco a la puerta de la casa de sus padres para sorpresa de Temari que esperaba que él tuviera las llaves.

- ¿Por qué tocas a la puerta? Es tu casa – dijo Temari colocándose a su lado.

- ya te dije que no puedo evitar sentirme como un extraño en ella y no lo se, cuando mi madre me ofreció las llaves me sentí mal y le dije que tocaría la puerta cuando regresara.

Después de un par de minutos Yoshino abrió la puerta y en su rostro era obvio la tristeza que le producía la actitud de su hijo, pero antes de poder decir una palabra Taro entro corriendo a la casa, al parecer quería ver lo mas pronto posible a Junko.

- ¿te molesta que haya invitado a Temari a comer? – pregunto Shikamaru

- no – dijo Yoshino – pero me hubiera gustado que me avisaras antes. Ya tengo la comida lista.

- no hay problema – dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba a la casa – puedes darle la mía, estoy seguro de que cuando pueda comerla estará muy fría.

Durante la cena, Junko y Taro se peleaban porque querían que Shikamaru les diera la comida. Ellos ya tenían edad para empezar a comer solos, pero al parecer les gustaba más que su padre se las diera. La solución que tenía Shikamaru para que ninguno de los dos creyera que tenía preferencia por el otro era darle a Junko la comida con la mano izquierda y a Taro con la derecha. Temari veía la facilidad con que lo hacia dando a entender que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

La cena trascurrió con poca conversación y sin mayores inconvenientes, salvo el hecho de que Junko aprovechaba cualquier descuido para lanzarle a Temari el contenido de su plato. La niña había descubierto el método adecuado para asegurarse de dar en el blanco a pesar de las habilidades ninja de Temari y no ser descubierta en el proceso, excepto por la rubia.

"_Al parecer hice algo para que la mini kunoichi experta en arrojar cosas me odiara… creo que fue el 'abrazo' que le di a Shikamaru"_

Pensó Temari mientras simultáneamente analizaba la propuesta de los padres de Shikamaru de que se quedara a pasar la noche. Durante la escasa conversación que tuvieron se enteraron de que por ella era que Shikamaru había aceptado regresar a konoha y esa la manera que ellos tenían de agradecérselo.

- si es por la ropa te puedo prestar de la mía – dijo Yoshino mientras recogía los platos – no creo que seamos de tallas muy diferentes.

De alguna manera Temari termino por aceptar la invitación, lo cual poco tiempo después creyó que no era una buena idea. Junko había decidido "jugar" con ella y no hacia mas que lanzarse sobre ella hasta hacerla caer para después reírse en su rostro e irse para volver a iniciar el ciclo. Temari empezaba a molestarle ese juego por el hecho de que a veces caía mal y terminaba golpeándose dolorosamente con el suelo. Pero lo peor fue cuando Taro se unió al juego haciendo que fuera más fácil tirarla al suelo y mas dolorosas las caídas.

Para su alivio la noche llego y los niños se fueron a dormir. Temari estaba en el cuarto de invitados sin poder dormir a pesar de que era casi media noche, Shikamaru confiaba mucho en ella y no quería decepcionarlo, pero sabia que si él en todos estos años no había encontrado una forma de quitarles la maldición era muy difícil que ella lo lograra y a la vez realizar con éxito su misión.

"_¿de que me preocupo? Tengo la ayuda de kakashi y en cuanto termine la segunda fase de la misión y regrese a Suna en un mes podre investigar las maldiciones propias de Suna, es probable que se trate de una de esas"_

Temari salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa en dirección del jardín, creyó que un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien, pero en ese momento escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina y al asomarse vio a Shikamaru mirando de forma pensativa el cielo y le dio la impresión de que había estaba llorando.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: conociendo al enemigo.

Temari se acerco silenciosamente a Shikamaru hasta quedar enfrente de él. Shikamaru al verla no dijo nada y se limito a secarse las lagrimas sin mirarla. Entre los dos hubo un prologado silencio que Temari finalmente decidió ponerle fin

- ¿ocurre algo?

- no

- estabas llorando.

- si

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- no se.

- deja de hacer esto- dijo Temari ligeramente molesta por las cortas respuesta que recibía – si quieres mi ayuda deberás confiar en mi y decirme todo lo que necesite saber. Sobre la "madre" no pienso preguntar porque me dijiste que lo harías cuando creyeras el momento, pero quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa.

- no es nada

- ¡que dejes de responderme de esa manera! – Temari desvía su mirada al cielo – no es necesario que me mientas o me ocultes algo ¿lo sabes? Puedes confiar en mi y tal vez te sientas mejor si hablas con alguien, si no quieres que sea yo no veo problema mientras le digas algo a alguien… no puedes pretender llevar el peso de esta situación tu solo porque lo único que conseguirás será colapsar. ¿me dirás que te pasa?

Shikamaru no respondió y se fue a su cuarto en silencio. Temari quería seguirlo y seguirle preguntando, pero en ese momento vio un papel arrugado en la mesa que llamo su atención. Lo tomo entre sus manos y reconoció la letra de inmediato, era de la Negai* Sayumi**, miembro del consejo de Suna y una de las que encajaban en la descripción de la madre. Temari atribuyo el estado de animo de Shikamaru al contenido de esa carta, estaba a punto de leerla cuanto sintió que alguien se acercaba por lo que la guardo entre sus ropas y se fue al cuarto que le habían prestado en silencio. Una vez que entro en su cuarto vio que Taro estaba de pie al lado de su cama.

- ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto Temari con voz dulce y agachándose para estar a la altura del niño.

Taro movió la cabeza negativamente y le dio un beso a Temari en la mejilla para después abrazarla. Eso hizo que la rubia se quedara confundida un momento, pero supuso que después del accidente de esa tarde Taro debía sentirse unido a ella. Temari decidió no darle mucha importancia a eso y después de comprobar que no lograría convencer a Taro para que devolviera a su cuarto, ella lo acostó a su lado en la cama y espero a que se quedara dormido, pero mientras lo hacia el sueño también la fue invadiendo haciendo que se durmiera abrazando al pequeño.

Cuando despertó escucho que alguien golpeaba fuertemente a la puerta de su cuarto y al abrir la puerta Temari recibió una patada de Junko que sin decir nada entro a su cuarto y lanzándole una mirada de enojo a Taro logro que su hermano saliera corriendo del cuarto.

- ¡mío! Papá y Taro míos, no tuyos.

Fue todo lo que dijo Junko antes de salir corriendo. A Temari le molestaba la actitud tan celosa y posesiva de Junko, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello. Cerro la puerta y saco el papel el cual decía:

"_te recuerdo que tenemos un trato y no estas cumpliendo tu parte. Debías mantener a esas dos alimañas en secreto y ahora toda konoha sabe de su existencia. He detenido los rumores para que no lleguen a Suna, pero no me importa que ellos crean que es otra la madre… si en Suna se sabe que ellos dos existen solucionare este problema de raíz… ¿crees poder cargar en tu conciencia la muerte de esos? Iré a konoha pronto y espero que podamos hablar en privado como solíamos hacerlo, si te niegas hare que esas cosas que llamas hijos pasen un muy mal trato. Después te daré los detalles"_

Temari sentía que la sangre le hervía y podía entender el motivo por el que Shikamaru estaba llorando. Si el rumor se seguía expandiendo la vida de Taro y Junko podía estar en peligro además de que Shikamaru estaba en la obligación de hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero lo que mas molestaba a Temari era saber que ella estaba ayudando a esa mujer. Nunca antes se sintió con tantos deseos de abandonar una misión.

Respiro profundo e intento calmarse. No podía hacer anda para impedir que Sayumi viniera a konoha, pero iba a asegurarse de que ella no lastimara a Taro, Junko o a Shikamaru. Fue hasta la cocina para despedirse y ahí se entero de que Shikamaru se había ido ya, la Hokage no había perdido tiempo en asignarle una misión.

Temari estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió algo húmedo en su espalda y al darse la vuelta vio a Junko con una sonrisa burlona que le había lanzado en la espalda el puré que se supone era su desayuno. Sabiendo que si entraba a cambiarse no lograría salir pronto, Temari se fue de la casa con su yukata sucia y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al hotel donde estaba registrada.

Después de tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa fue hasta la torre del Hokage para continuar con su misión.

"_ella no podrá entrar en la aldea hasta que los preparativos estén listos y para eso hace falta algo mas de un mes… quizás pueda convencer a Gaara de que envié a alguien mas como representante del consejo"_

Temari estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia en la dirección contraria y término estrellándose con alguien que venia cargando una gran cantidad de papeles.

- perdón, debí haberme fijado por donde iba – dijo Temari aun con los ojos cerrados debido al choque

- no te preocupes Temari.

Al oír la voz de Shikamaru, Temari sintió deseos de hablar con respecto a la consejera, pero le basto con ver la cara de Shikamaru para saber que no era el momento. Recogieron los papeles en silencio y Temari le ayudo a Shikamaru llevando la mitad.

- son muchos papeles – dijo Temari mientras caminaba al lado de Shikamaru - ¿Cuál fue la misión que te asigno la Hokage? No le tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo

- debo revisar todos los documentos que hay en la torre. Organizarlos, deshacerme de los que no sirvan, transcribirlos si es necesario, etc. Tengo que hacer un informe diario con respecto a mi avance, la nueva ubicación de los documentos y un breve resumen sobre los documentos. Es como un castigo por haber renunciado y luego regresado

- ¿por eso saliste tan temprano? Me levante casi al amanecer y no estabas, en realidad Junko fue la que me levanto para golpearme. También me arrojo un puré a mi yukata. A Taro le caigo bien, no se que le pasa a ella

- es algo posesiva y celosa

- de eso ya me di cuenta

- como ve que te presto atención y le agradas a Taro debe sentir que la piensas reemplazar. Solo debes ignorarla, yo ya me encargare de hablar con ella… por cierto, debes estar aquí para completar tu misión lo mejor será que ya me des esos papeles y sigas con tu camino

- no, debo esperar a kakashi y a Kankuro. Kakashi no es muy puntual y cuando me vine del hotel Kankuro no había despertado por lo que supongo tengo media hora libre. Puedo ayudarte un rato con esto. Por cierto – Temari dudo sobre si debía hablar, pero su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo – leí la carta que recibiste de Negai Sayumi

- ¿ese es su nombre?

- ¿no lo sabias? - dijo Temari sorprendida.

- no, no se mucho de ella. Temari, te agradezco que quieras quitarle la maldición a Junko y Taro, pero no quiero que intervengas con esa mujer. Lo que sucede entre ella y yo es algo que no te concierne.

- claro que es de mi incumbencia. No solo ya estoy involucrada en esto, también es mi culpa que ella pueda venir a la aldea.

- ¿de que se trata tu misión? Aun no me lo has dicho y no veo que es lo que tiene que ver con ella

- los señores feudales del país del viento y fuego decidieron hacer nuevamente la alianza, pero esta vez serán los kages y los miembros del consejo de las aldeas quienes lo harán para evitar que accidentes como el de hace unos años en los exámenes chunnin se repitan. Mi misión costa de varias partes, la primera es la selección del lugar donde se realizara las primeras negociaciones y un borrador que después le di al representante del consejo para tener una base donde empezar. El lugar escogido fueron las aldeas para demostrar que nos tenemos confianza, la primera reunión es en konoha y la segunda en Suna. La segunda parte de la misión es garantizar la seguridad de... esa – dijo Temari con algo de molestia al saber que ella era la culpable de todo – y hacer una pre reunión entre los representantes del kazekage, es decir Kankuro y yo, con los de la Hokage que son Shizune y Sakura. En estas pre reuniones nos aseguramos de que los borradores hechos en la primera fase no afecten al otro, no entramos en discusiones porque eso se hará en la tercera fase, solo solucionamos problemas sencillos. Esta fase de la misión demora un mes porque son una gran cantidad de puntos que hay en el borrador y la seguridad es un asunto delicado debido a una serie de amenazas que se han recibido recientemente. Cuando la segunda fase termine iré a Suna para liderar el grupo que escoltara a esa para pueda venir a realizar las primeras negociaciones…. Dependiendo de esa fase hay muchas posibles formas en que podía seguir la negociación

- tienes una misión muy complicada – dijo Shikamaru sin mucho animo – supongo que ese es el motivo por el que debo organizar todo en tres semanas

- es verdad, necesitamos ciertos documentos que quedaron pendientes en la fase uno. Gaara enviara a alguien dentro de una semana… tratare de convencerlo para que envíen a alguien mas como representante del consejo para que no tengas que hablar con ella.

- no, no quiero causar problemas. Lo mejor es que no le des importancia a esto. Si haces eso pondrías en peligro la alianza entre nuestras aldeas. No habrá problemas mientras haga lo que me pida.

La voz de Shikamaru era algo apagada. Temari estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho los gritos de Kankuro llamándola.

- ¿podemos hablar esta noche? – pregunto Temari mientras le devolvía los papeles a Shikamaru – prometo no hablar sobre esa mujer, es solo que me gustaría tener una conversación inteligente para variar

- para poder terminar a tiempo debo empezar desde las 4 de la mañana y terminar a las 10 de la noche. No creo que a Junko se calme si gasto el poco tiempo libre que tengo contigo por lo que puedes buscarme en la torre durante ese horario… también me gustaría hablar con alguien sin que me den un sermón.

- ¿has hablado con tus amigos?

- aparte de la "conversación" con Ino, solo con Sakura la cual hizo un monologo sobre la responsabilidad y otras cosas, no le preste atención.

- deberías buscarlos

- no tengo tiempo ahora

- siempre debes tener tiempo para los amigos… si me encuentro con ellos les diré que vengan a verte ¿algún problema?

- No…. Temari – dijo Shikamaru haciendo que la rubia que ya había empezado a caminar se detuviera y se volteara a verlo –… olvídalo, no es nada.

Shikamaru y Temari siguieron sus caminos en direcciones opuestas. Ambos pensaban en Negai Sayumi y todo lo malo que se desencadenaría el día en que ella pusiera sus pies en konoha.

…

* * *

*palabra japonesa que significa deseo

**significa: mi princesita


	8. Chapter 8

_**Este capitulo creo que es el peor hasta el momento, pero encontraran puntos clave para entender la historia. **_

_**En definitiva, no soy buena para este tipo de historia.**_

Capitulo 7: una semana rápida

Shikamaru entro en la casa de sus padres y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño donde abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo aun con la ropa puesta. Ese día no podía haber sido peor. Después del encuentro que tuvo con Temari TODO lo que le pasó fue una desgracia tras otra. En primer lugar cuando ya llevaba una gran cantidad de documentos organizados Naruto entra a la habitación donde estaba y los desordena, si bien el rubio había ido a decirle que a él no le importaba que tuviera hijos, el hecho de que había retrasado varias horas de trabajo basto para empezar a amargarle el día.

A la hora del almuerzo recordó que no había traído nada y cuando fue a comprar algo sintió como todos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, él no era el primer y tampoco seria el último adolecente con hijos por lo que la actitud de los aldeanos le resulto fastidiosa. Cuando llego la hora de volver a trabajar tuvo que hacerlo con el estomago vacio, no era porque les diera importancia a lo que los otros le dijeran, pero al ver como Chouji lo ignoro por completo basto para quitarle el apetito. Era su mejor amigo y quería hablar con él, pero si Chouji no quería verlo no pensaba rogarle, eso era algo que Negai Sayumi le había enseñado. Para finalizar su día, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su casa, se vio rodeado por algunos miembros de su clan que sin ninguna consideración le dijeron todo lo que se les venia a la mente, ahora era la vergüenza de su clan.

Tras dejar correr un largo rato el agua sobre su cuerpo Shikamaru decidió que era hora de dormir. Nunca pensó que esa situación lo afectaría de esa manera o que las personas le dieran tanta importancia a algo como eso, pero se había equivocado.

Después de cambiarse de ropa se acostó en un futon al lado de su cama que estaba siendo ocupada por Junko y Taro. Le encantaba verlos dormir, cada vez que lo hacia encontraba una paz interior que ni siquiera sus nubes lograban transmitirle. No le costo mucho tiempo el quedarse dormido y cuando sintió un par de manos abrazándolo abrió los ojos inmediatamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Junko. Shikamaru dirigió su mirada al reloj y comprobó que eran las 4 de la mañana, Junko se había acostumbrado a despertarse a esa hora para darle un abrazo. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda, ahora era Taro quien lo abrazaba.

- es muy temprano para que estén despiertos – dijo Shikamaru colocando a sus hijos en la cama para después arroparlos – prometo venir temprano para que juguemos, pero ahora deben dormirse

Los niños no querían dormirse por lo que Shikamaru se tuvo que acostar con ellos en la cama hasta que se quedaron nuevamente dormidos.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando ingreso a la torre del Hokage y directamente fue al ultimo piso para seguir organizando los documentos. Las primeras horas trascurrieron en calma y al medio día se dio cuenta de que los aldeanos habían dejado de darle importancia a lo que él había hecho. Siempre era lo mismo cuando sucedía algo socialmente inaceptable, después de unos días simplemente actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado y solo en contadas ocasiones esa regla no funcionada. Shikamaru se alegro de que ya dejaran de verlo como escoria, pero aun le inquietaba que Chouji no quisiera hablar con él.

Los días pasaban y era la misma rutina. Despertarse, trabajar, dormir. Había más papeles de los que Tsunade le había dicho y adicionalmente le había dicho que tenía que terminar antes. Para cumplir con el plazo casi no tenía tiempo para comer o descansar. Después de trabajar una semana de esa manera Shikamaru decidió que no podía seguir así, debía pedirle a Tsunade que le asignara un ayudante.

Mientras caminaba en dirección de la oficina de la Hokage se encontró con Temari que caminaba en la dirección opuesta.

- no te había visto en toda la semana – dijo Temari a modo de saludo – no luces muy bien ¿estas enfermo?

- si no consigo a alguien que me ayude puedes estar segura de que terminare enfermándome – dijo Shikamaru mirando las nubes que se asomaban por la ventana – quería preguntarte como te ha ido. Te he visto bastante agitada

- solo unos cuantos contratiempos que finalmente logre superar… por suerte los rumores sobre que yo era la madre de Junko y Taro fueron olvidados

- a si son las personas de esta aldea. Mientras nadie se los recuerde no volverán a mencionarlo. Incluso los miembros de mi clan que me consideraban una vergüenza han dejado de molestarme con eso.

- ¿has hablado con tus amigos?

- con Naruto hace unos días… destruyo todo el avance que había hecho y le pedí que no me fuera a ver mientras trabajaba, pero al menos él decidió no darle importancia a esto, es mas, dijo que le gustaría conocer a Junko y Taro. Por otra parte no he visto a nadie mas, solo a Chouji, pero por algún motivo él siempre me ignora

- quizás podría ayudarte con ello

- no es necesario Temari, seguro esta molesto porque le oculte algo como esto, pero ya se le debe estar pasando. La verdad es que no me importa mucho la opinión que tengan las personas sobre mí.

- bueno, tengo que ir a una reunión – dijo Temari – se me olvidaba, necesito que me permitas traer a Taro

- ¿Por qué?

- a si me será mas fácil mi investigación. Necesito recolectar un poco de información para saber que tipo de maldición es. no le pasara nada malo si es lo que te preocupa, pero es necesario para que pueda avanzar.

- esta bien, puedes ir a buscarlo mañana. Esta noche le diré a mis padres para que no tengas problemas. Sera mejor que ya nos separemos – dijo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero de repente se detiene – Temari, ¿te gustaría volver a comer conmigo?

- por supuesto que no. Junko volvería a lanzarme comido y esa niña se esta buscando que me olvide que tiene dos años y ...

- no, no. Sera una cena donde tu y yo estaremos solos. Es para compensarte por la actitud de Junko, además… me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar.

- pues... no veo porque no. Que te parece pasado mañana por la noche

- perfecto. Hablaremos los detalles luego

Diciendo eso Shikamaru siguió su camino dejando pensativa a Temari. Era raro que la haya invitado a cenar y no creía que fuera por lo que dijo. Algo en su interior le decía que Shikamaru lo que pensaba hacer era contarle sobre su relación con Negai Sayumi y el solo pensar en eso hacia enfadar a Temari.

….

* * *

Al día siguiente Temari caminaba junto con Taro. Si bien no faltaba el que dijera algo, la mayoría de las personas ya no le daba importancia a esa situación. Eso hacia que Temari se sintiera feliz porque significaba que la vida de esos niños ya no estaba en peligro.

De repente vio una figura familiar acercándose, le costo un momento recordar que se trataba de Chouji y decidió aprovechar el momento para saber el motivo por el que no quería hablar con Shikamaru.

- este… Chouji – dijo Temari acercándose algo insegura de su nombre. No había tratado mucho con él. – quisiera preguntarte algo... por cierto este es Taro, saluda.

El niño sonrió y movió su mano derecha en señal de saludo a lo que Chouji respondió de la misma manera.

- ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto Temari

- por supuesto, sígueme conozco un buen lugar.

Temari siguió a Chouji que la había llevado a un restaurante de barbacoa. Taro veía todo bastante inquieto y mientras Temari intentaba que se tranquilizara dijo:

- ¿porque has ignorado a Shikamaru? es tu amigo, no deberías tratarlo de esa manera.

Chouji no respondió a esa pregunta de inmediato. La verdad era que ni él mismo estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero después de pensarlo un rato creyó que sabia cual era la respuesta

- creo que fue porque me mintió. Yo siempre confié en él, pero mientras lo hacia... Shikamaru me oculto algo muy importante. Supongo que me siento traicionado y como dicen, si te mienten una vez es posible que lo haga de nuevo

- Shikamaru no me parece del tipo de personas que comunican sus sentimientos. Los mas probable es que las cosas se complicaron y no supo como llevar la situación – dijo Temari mirando a Chouji a los ojos – puede que sea muy inteligente y maduro, pero sigue teniendo tu edad. Hizo lo que creyó correcto y tal vez se equivoco o tal vez no. No puedes juzgarlo si no conoces las circunstancias en que sucedieron las cosas y para ello debes hablar con él…. ¿tienes alguna misión para estos días?

- no – dijo Chouji extrañado por la pregunta – en mi ultima misión me lesione una pierna y si bien no es grave y puedo caminar es muy peligroso que vaya a una misión de campo por al menos un par de semanas

- perfecto. Shikamaru necesita ayuda para revisar los documentos de la torre y creo que tú podías ofrecerte como su ayudante. De esa manera tendrás tiempo para hablar con él, pero lo único que te digo es que no lo presiones. Si no quiere contarte algo no debes obligar a hacerlo

- sabes algo ¿verdad?

- solo puedo decirte que este asunto es mas complicado de lo que crees y entre menos personas estén involucradas mejor. Algún día se sabrá la verdad, pero ahora es peligroso que eso ocurra… lo mejor será que ya me vaya, debo llevar a Taro a un lugar. Despídete, Taro.

Taro movió su mano derecha para despedirse de Chouji el cual se había quedado pensativo con las palabras de Temari. Tenia el presentimiento de que Temari y Shikamaru estaban ocultando algo y que eso tenía que ver con los hijos de Shikamaru, pero decidió confiar en él y decidió seguir el consejo de Temari, entre mas tiempo pasara junto a Shikamaru era mas probable que se enterara de que es lo que oculta.

Por su parte Temari llego finalmente a la torre de la Hokage. En el primer piso la esperaba kakashi que a penas la vio acercarse descubrió su ojo del sharingan y observo a Taro, lo que vio lo dijo impactado.

- ya se de que se trata – dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a Temari de la facilidad con que lo había hecho – es increíble que nadie mas se haya dado cuenta.

- ¿de que habla?

- ese tipo de maldición es de la que libera una gran energía que es fácilmente detectable… no tardaran en darse cuenta de ello y por lo general este tipo de maldición es muy difícil de deshacer… deberé hacer una profunda investigación para saber cual es exactamente y ver si tenemos oportunidades de bloquearlas, pero… por lo general la única forma de quitar estas maldiciones es que la persona que la puso te libere y este no es nuestro caso.

- entiendo – dijo Temari mirando con pesar a Taro que estaba distraído viendo un grupo de mariposas que volaban cerca. – habrá que hacer algo para que nadie mas detecte la maldición, si la que se las puso se entera de ellos podría matarlos.

- lamentablemente ninguna de mis técnicas es útil… esto ya es algo mas grande como para que lo manejemos tu y yo solos. Ya me dijiste que esa consejera era la que estaba detrás de esto por lo que creo que este asunto le concierne a la Hokage.

- supongo que tienes razón, pero asegúrate de que mantenga el asunto en alto secreto.

Kakashi movió la cabeza afirmativamente y después de despedirse de Taro desapareció en una nube de humo para después volver a aparecer colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Taro. Temari le iba a preguntar que era lo que había pasado cuando kakashi le mostro los cabellos que le había arrancado con cuidado a Taro

- para confirmar sospechas no hay nada mejor que una prueba de ADN. Recuerda que este es un asunto muy serio y no podemos dejar cabos sueltos

Cuando termino de hablar nuevamente kakashi despareció y Temari suspirando decidió llevar a Taro de paseo a un parque cercano. Mañana por la noche hablaría con Shikamaru y tendría más pistas sobre lo que había ocurrido hace tres años.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: ¿un inocente beso?

Después de la declaración de kakashi, Temari observaba con pesar a Taro. Había pasado una hora desde que habían regresado del paseo y en esos momentos se encontraban en la temporal oficina de ella, pero no lograba concentrarse del todo en el esquema de seguridad que le habían presentado como propuesta. A su mente llego un recuerdo de un prisionero de alta peligrosidad en su aldea, se le había puesto una maldición del mismo tipo y la muerte que tuvo cuando intento escapar… Temari no deseaba que a Taro le pasara lo mismo, y tampoco a Junko. Lo único bueno que podía sacarse de todo eso era que cada vez confirmaba más que la consejera era la responsable, el clan al que pertenecía era el único con capacidad de hacer ese tipo de maldiciones.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando sintió que alguien jalaba la tela de su yukata. Al voltear la visto vio que Taro le estaba entregando el papel que se suponía debía estar analizando y que se había caído.

Temari lo tomo dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Taro, cualquier otro niño de esa edad se hubiera quedado con el papel y lo hubiera destrozado. Se quedo mirando un rato al pequeño y no pudo entender como alguien podría tener el corazón tan frio como para hacerles todo lo que les estaba haciendo, incluso le parecía imperdonable que también se lo hiciera a Junko porque por más insoportablemente celosa que fuera seguía teniendo dos años.

"_¿Cómo habrá llegado Shikamaru a esta situación?"_

Por más que lo pensara a Temari le costaba entender como Shikamaru se habría involucrado con esa mujer siendo que ella tenía la misma edad de sus padres. Faltaba una pieza en ese rompecabezas y esperaba que en la cita que iban a tener le aclarara un poco más las cosas.

- bueno - dijo Temari dirigiendo su mirada al documento que tenia en las manos – es hora de ponerme a trabajar.

…

* * *

Junko caminaba por toda la casa sin poder encontrar a Taro. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, no estaba ni su padre ni su hermano. El débil llanto llego a oídos de Yoshino que se acerco a ella y con delicadeza le limpio las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Taro… no esta – respondió Junko sin poderse calmar

- no te pongas así por eso. Se fue de paseo con Temari y vendrá por la tarde.

- ¿o quien?

- con la mujer del abanico grande. Tranquila, ya no llores. Si esperas un rato yo puedo jugar contigo

- ¡no! ¡quiero a Taro!

Sabiendo que no podría calmarla Yoshino decidió dejarla llorar por un rato. Seria mas fácil razonar con ella después, pero también sabia que no podía dejarla sola. La tomo de la mano y la sentó en un rincón de la cocina. De esa manera sentiría curiosidad de lo que estaba haciendo y olvidaría por completo a Taro.

Por su parte Junko logro recordar quien era Temari y se molesto de que ella pretendiera robarse a su padre y a su hermano. Lo peor de todo, era que a su parecer lo estaba logrando. Junko se levanto en silencio y decidió que no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su familia.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal sin llamar la atención de Yoshino, una habilidad innata que según su padre le había dicho ni el mejor ninja seria capaz de superar. Se coloco en la punta de sus pies e intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba al parecer cerrada con seguro. En ese momento recordó que metían algo en el agujero de la puerta para abrirla y después de mirar las paredes vio el objeto que buscaba.

Fue hasta un cuarto al final del pasillo donde tomo un largo palo y con todo el cuidado que sus diminutas manos le permitían fue de vuelta a la puerta y logro tirar al suelo el objeto. Lo cogió y metió en el agujero, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Pensó detenidamente si había hecho algo mal y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que debía girar ese objeto.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta busco el gran edificio que su padre le había señalado diciendo que era el lugar donde estaba. Al verlo, comenzó a correr para poder decirle que a quien llamaba Temari, estaba intentando robarse a Taro.

En ese momento Yoshino se dio la vuelta y al no ver a Junko la comenzó a buscar. Al ver la puerta abierta con las llaves todavía en el cerrojo y su trapero tirado en el suelo, entendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Ya Shikamaru le había dicho que a ella no le era difícil abrir las puertas y que en varias ocasiones salía sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no le había dicho que no necesitaba mas de dos minutos para hacerlo.

Se quito rápidamente el delantal y lo tiro en el suelo. Salió a la calle y busco con la mirada a Junko, pero ya era la hora del almuerzo y la calle estaba llena de gente. Al no verla cerca comenzó a preguntar a las personas que estaban pasando en ese momento mientras que caminaba a paso rápido, debía encontrarla pronto.

….

* * *

Temari sonrió satisfecha al ver que el esquema de seguridad era bastante eficiente, en teoría. Habría que hacer unas pruebas prácticas y preparar los cambios necesarios en caso de que la información se filtrara, pero a su juicio estaban bastante adelantados.

Observo a la hora, era casi medio día. Se levanto de su silla y le toco la cabeza a Taro para llamar su atención, él se la había pasado jugando con la banda ninja de Temari y durante el rato que habían pasado juntos la kunoichi había entendido que cuando se interesa tanto por algo no escucha cuando lo llaman.

- vamos a buscar algo que comer.

Diciendo eso Temari le agarro de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos de la torre. Durante el trayecto Temari vio que Taro hizo una sella con la mano que significaba papá. El niño solo sabia hacer 5 sellas lo que le permitió a Temari aprender rápidamente el significado de todas ellas

- ¿quieres que tu padre venga a comer con nosotros? – al ver como Taro movía la cabeza afirmativamente Temari se detuvo un momento – podríamos ir a preguntarle – dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento Taro hizo otra sella, esta vez era la de hermana – ¿tu hermana? Taro, a ella no podemos irla a buscar, será otro día.

La alegre expresión de Taro desapareció en ese momento haciendo a Temari sentirse un poco mal, pero en ese momento vio como algo parecía acercarse corriendo y se sorprendió al ver que era Junko. Tal era su impresión de verla que no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco y solamente sintió el dolor producto de la patada que le había dado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Temari intentando disimular la furia y buscando a quien la debió haber traído.

- tu… tu… ¡mala!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Temari sin entender a que se refería

- mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala ¡MALA!

- deja de gritar y dime con quien viniste – al ver como Junko se cruzaba de brazos Temari se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que se había venido sola y la segunda era que se comportaba como alguien de al menos seis u ocho años. - ¿viniste sola? Es peligroso que hagas eso y de seguro te van a castigar… tu abuela debe estar muy preocupada por ti y lo mejor será que te lleve de vuelta con ella.

- ¡no! Tu quedar con papá y Taro. ¡no! Míos, tú ¡mala!

"_el nivel de complejidad con que se comporta es sin duda de alguien mucho mayor, pero su vocabulario y la manera en que forma las oraciones…. ¿no debería ya hablar un poco mejor?"_

Pensó Temari mientras observaba a la niña que seguía creyendo que quería robarse a su familia. Si bien sabía que eso se debía a las circunstancias inestables en que había estado viviendo seguía pareciéndole insoportable su actitud. Lo único que a esa niña la salvaba de salir volando era su edad y Temari deseaba internamente que creciera rápido y que entrara de una vez a la academia ninja para que no fuera mal visto cuando usara su abanico con ella. Suspiro sonoramente mientras intentaba encontrar un modo de hacerle ver que estaba en un error, algo simple que pudiera entender y que le dejara las cosas en claro.

- Junko… te propongo un trato. Buscaremos a tu papá y le diremos que le de un beso a la que quiera, tu o yo ¿entendido? Taro no cuenta porque ya tienes claro que a él si lo quiere ¿entendiste?

Junko no respondió inmediatamente y por un segundo Temari creyó que le estaba preguntando a Taro con la mirada. Después de unos segundo Junko acepto el trato y fueron a buscar a Shikamaru. Él estaba solo leyendo una gran cantidad de papeles y era obvia la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a Junko, Taro y Temari.

La rubia le explico el acuerdo al que había llegado con Junko para arreglar sus problemas de una vez. Shikamaru se agacho y le dio un beso a Junko haciendo que la pequeña se riera, pero para la sorpresa de Temari ella también recibió un beso en la mejilla.

- las quiero a las dos y ya se lo había dicho – dijo Shikamaru mirando a Junko y Taro para proseguir hablando con voz firme – el cariño no se comparte, se multiplica…. Mañana se los explicare mejor y algo me dice que Junko te saliste sin decir nada por lo que esta noche no vas a jugar. Esperen aquí los dos, hago una cosa y los llevo a la casa.

Junko pateo el suelo molesta para después sentarse. Taro simplemente se rio de su actitud y se sentó a su lado en espera de que su padre los llamara. Shikamaru le hizo una sella a Temari y ambos se retiraron al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿estas molesta, Temari?

- molesta no, pero si sorprendida. No entiendo el motivo por el que hiciste esto, hubiera sido más fácil que solo la besaras a ella.

- tiene que entender que no es la única. Entre más pequeños les enseñe que aunque los amo mucho existen otras personas a las que también quiero, me ahorrare problemas futuros.

- entiendo, así no te molestaran tanto cuando te vean con una novia

- yo no voy a tener novia, nunca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por culpa de lo que paso hace tres años? No recuerdo si ya te lo había dicho, pero no puedes dejar que una mala experiencia pasada te marque de por vida.

- no discutamos por esto que seria una perdida de tiempo. Lo que quería decirte era que mejor adelantamos lo que habíamos planeado para hoy, te espero a las seis en las puertas de la aldea. procura ir sin comer y con un traje de baño o ropa para cambiarte si no quieres usar uno.

- ¿A dónde me piensas llevar?

- es una sorpresa.

Sin decir mas, Shikamaru se fue a donde estaban sus hijos y se los llevo agarrados de la mano dejando a Temari intrigada no solo por el lugar a donde pensaba llevarla, sino también por el beso que le había dado en la mejilla. No sabía porque aquel inocente gesto le provocaba sensaciones que no lograba entender y se sorprendió al verse en el espejo que un pequeño rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Ese momento escucho que tocaban a la puerta sacándola de sus divagaciones y antes de que entrara alguien se paso rápidamente las manos a las mejillas intentando disimular su sonrojo.

…..

Yoshino estaba en frente de la torre del Hokage y se tranquilizo al ver como Shikamaru se acercaba con sus nietos. Una vez que los tuvo enfrente mostro su enfado a Junko que instintivamente se escondió detrás de Shikamaru, el cual la empujo para que saliera de su escondite.

Siendo traicionada por su padre y teniendo que enfrentar la ira de esa mujer, Junko puso en marcha el plan con que lograba calmar a mujer que anteriormente la cuidaba. Agacho su cabeza asegurándose de que antes viera sus ojos vidriosos y murmuro una disculpa mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos y fingía llorar.

Yoshino se vio traicionada en ese momento por su instinto maternal que le hizo olvidar su enfado. Al ver que su plan había funcionado Junko se seco sus lágrimas de cocodrilo e iba a sonreír cuando vio el seño fruncido de su padre, ahora tenia que hacer algo para que él no la regañara.

- ¿a ella no? – dijo Junko sorprendiendo a Shikamaru – beso, ¿a ella no?

Consiente de que si no lo hacia la pequeña y ágil mente de su hija interpretaría todo a su favor le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla. La vergüenza que sentía era muy grande, no de darle un beso, sino de hacerlo en público logro hacer que Shikamaru desviara su atención al menos problemático de sus hijos, Taro. Por su parte Yoshino se sorprendió de ese gesto e intento recordar cuando fue la última vez que su hijo había hecho algo como eso llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía tanta memoria.

En el camino de regreso a la casa Shikamaru le explico el motivo del beso mientras que Junko andaba dando pequeños brinquitos con una sonrisa en su rostro, si bien la iban a castigar ahora que estaban así el castigo no iba a ser severo.

…..

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo, la cita.**_

_**En este capitulo hay datos claves y a quien me los diga les daré un papel en otro fic (que pienso hacer cuando termine algunos de los que tengo comenzados) en donde (y es lo único que les adelanto) Shikamaru estará peleándose por conquistar su corazón. Todas pueden participar excepto YyessyY porque de lo contrario no tendría sentido hacer concurso porque ella es la que siempre gana y además que ya tiene un papel (será su rival y si nadie participa seré yo a quien persiga Shikamaru de rodillas rogando que le de un beso mientras comete las mas grandes locuras de amor para llamar mi atención. Aun no se si va a ser un shikatema o la involucración de Temari mejor la dejo para otro fic.)**_

_**PARTICIPEN. TIENEN HASTA EL 12 DE ABRIL PARA ADIVINAR (la única pista es que lo que tienen que adivinar no saldrá en el siguiente capitulo. YyessyY si quieres saber si eres la que gana o pierde el corazón de Shikamaru debes elegir una de tus tres teorías) **_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Shikamaru miraba el reloj de pared, eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Cuando fue a su casa con Junko y Taro había dejado todo listo por lo que solo debía ir a recoger sus cosas e irse a la puerta de la aldea lo cual no le tomaría más de diez minutos por lo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar parte de su trabajo. El estar concentrado en esa tarea tenia un efecto relajante en él, no estaba seguro del porque pero esa era la verdad.

En ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta y poco tiempo después vio entrar a Chouji con una gran cantidad de papeles que coloco en la mesa donde estaba Shikamaru para ponerse a ordenarlos de manera cronológica para facilitar su clasificación. Mientras hacia eso Chouji noto la hora y sabiendo de la cita que tenia con Temari seria pronto decidió hacerle una pregunta que llevaba inquietándole desde hace un buen rato.

- ¿Por qué invitaste a salir a Temari? – dijo Chouji sentándose y tomando el primer papel de la recién organizada pila para empezar a llenar un formulario – no entiendo el motivo por el que lo hiciste si a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas

- no lo se, simplemente lo hice. No debes darle importancia

- debe haber un buen motivo y no te libraras de mi con esa excusa ¿o piensas volver a ocultarme cosas?

- no vas a empezar con eso. Tengo un motivo para haberles ocultado eso, pero no puedo decirte cual es.

- no voy a insistir en ese tema si me respondes porque invitaste a Temari a un cita. Respondes una u otra pregunta. No tienes mas opciones

- ¿y si no respondo ninguna?

Chouji lo miro de manera retadora mientras agrandaba un poco su brazo derecho y golpeaba la mesa. No hacia eso porque quisiera, lo hacia porque había notado lo mal que se sentía Shikamaru por esa situación, lo había notado desde hace varios años, pero si no fue hasta que se entero de que tenia hijos y una mala relación con la madre de ellos, que pudo entender el motivo por el cual a veces se aislaba de todos y se queda mirando a la nada de forma melancólica. Por eso, no pensaba permitir que Shikamaru le ocultara cosas porque si lo hacia no podría ayudarlo si algo salía mal.

Al ver la decisión de Chouji, Shikamaru decidió decirle la verdad, después de todo no era algo importante a su parecer y no quería pelear con él por algo como eso.

- la invite porque… - dijo Shikamaru desviando la mirada - … porque me ha ayudado. Sinceramente nunca espere ayuda para cuidar a Junko y Taro, el problema con la… madre de ellos es bastante serio y me sentía en la obligación de hacer algo, solo. Yo cree ese problema y consideraba que era mi única responsabilidad solucionar todo eso… por eso he cometido varios errores…. el motivo por el que Taro es mudo es mi culpa porque lo descuide cuando era mas pequeño y se había enfermado… y Temari… en lugar de criticarme como lo habían hecho todos hasta ese momento ella literalmente me obligo a aceptar que me ayudar y es por eso que ahora puedo estar tranquilo. No solo porque Junko y Taro tiene un lugar seguro donde estar, sino porque el mantener una doble vida y en algunos casos triple estaba empezando a hacerme colapsar y sabes que estos últimos años no han sido fáciles y... sin darse cuenta ella me permitió recuperar la paz que había creído perdida…. Chouji, desde hace algo mas de tres años he vivido una mentira y me sentía mal porque para evitar levantar sospechas tenia que hacer lo mismo de siempre, es decir nada, tiempo que podría pasar con mis hijos y asegurándome de que estuvieran bien…

La voz de Shikamaru era algo quebrada y Chouji pudo ver como parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Había olvidado que nunca antes había sospechado de que tuviera una doble vida porque pasaba mucho a su lado, el mismo que como había dicho hubiera querido pasar con esos dos niños. Lo conocía y por eso sabia que aunque en verdad no tuviera la culpa de la mudez de Taro, él no dejaría de pensar que lo fue por haber dado mas importancia a mantener todo en secreto.

Chouji prefirió seguir trabajando en silencio, era su culpa de que ahora Shikamaru se sintiera mal consigo mismo. Lo mas probable es que la hubiera invitado inconscientemente para poder sentirse mejor, pero lo que le preocupaba a Chouji era que lo que sentía Shikamaru fuera aun mas complejo, algo le decía que la supuesta madre debía de haberle hecho algo para que su mejor amigo reaccionara de esa manera, al parecer, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el tema.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Chouji al ver lo pensativo que se había quedado Shikamaru el cual prefirió ignorar la pregunta y seguir trabajando – sabes, deberías irte ahora o no llegaras a tu cita – dijo en un intento por animarlo

- aun es temprano.

- son las cinco y cinco

- con que me vaya a las seis menos diez tengo mas que suficiente.

- Shikamaru… ¿algún día me dirás quien es la mujer por la que paso esto?

- no

- pues… - Chouji no estaba seguro de que hacer. Shikamaru ya actuaba normalmente, pero le preocupaba que estuviera fingiendo, como el había dicho, pasado de una vida a otra. No iba a permitir que él mismo se lastimara al guardar silencio por lo que sentía como solía hacerlo. – Shikamaru… dime la verdad, ¿seguro que estas bien? hace un momento parecía que querías llorar

- vino a mi mente un mal recuerdo, es todo. Últimamente no se que me pasa, antes me era mas fácil controlarme.

- antes no te permitías sentir. Con nosotros actuabas normalmente y con tus hijos lo más probable es que tampoco te permitieras abrir tu corazón. No se que paso con la mujer… X, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que lo paso te dolió y que hasta ahora no has permitido liberarte de ese sentimiento al tenerlo oculto en algún lado de tu alma. ¿somos amigos? En ese caso no hagas que me sienta culpable por verte tan triste porque es mi culpa

- no lo es…

- ¡claro que lo es! Es porque yo pasaba mucho tiempo a tu lado que no te permitía estar con Junko y Taro ¿verdad? horas enteras que pudiste haberles dedicado a ellos o a permitirte pensar en lo ocurrido.

- Chouji, olvidemos esto

- no lo hare porque aunque ahora ya no tienes necesidad de fingir sigues viviendo una doble vida, la que tienes ahora y la que son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

- no quiero seguir con esto, me estas empezando a molestar

- ¡hazlo! Es eso de lo que hablo, lo que paso con mujer X debió ser algo duro porque ella no esta aquí, ¿ te peleaste con ella? Y además esta el hecho de que te debías haber tomado muchas molestias para buscarlas y de todo esto debo preguntarte ¿ la amabas? El motivo por el que te pones mal cuando se toca este tema es que te concentraste en Junko y Taro o en que pensaran las demás personas… y nunca te preocupaste por analizar lo que tú sentías. Lo único que consigues de esta manera es hacerte daño y no permitir que las heridas pasadas sanen porque lo que debió ocurrir con ella aun te duele, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru no se sentía bien con esa situación, le parecía que la habitación se había encogido y repentinamente tenía mucho calor. Todo lo que decía Chouji era cierto, pero el motivo por el que se negaba a pensar en eso era porque consideraba que era un castigo mas que justo por lo que había hecho, todo era su culpa y debía pagar por ello al negarse la paz interna que su subconsciente a gritos le pedía y que termino en pedirle a Temari una cita porque ella, con solo una mirada, era capaz de trasmitirle la paz que se estaba negando.

Comenzó a mover el pie derecho incontrolablemente en notoria nerviosismo, todos los recuerdos del tiempo que paso con Sayumi se acumulaban en él de tal manera que empezaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba. Al ver la reacción que Shikamaru estaba teniendo Chouji concluyo que su conclusión se había quedado corta y empezó a creer que había algo más.

¿seguro que estas bien? - insistió Chouji, en verdad preocupado

- solo necesito ir al baño... lo siento, pero ya no puedo ayudarte mas por hoy.

Shikamaru corrió hasta el baño y una vez adentro se sentó en un rincón. Después de un tiempo logro calmarse y tras lavarse la cara se fue directo a su casa. No le importaba la hora que fuera, estaba empezando a creer que lo mejor era no tener esa cita, pero al entrar a su cuarto y ver a Taro brincando en su cama recapacito sobre esa idea.

"_esto es lo correcto. Yo… debo arreglar las cosas para Temari acepte ser su madre y que Junko y Taro la acepten como tal."_

Taro al ver a su padre se bajo rápidamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Shikamaru le devolvió. En una esquina estaba Junko bastante malhumorada por haber sido la única que no comió helado y que además de no poder jugar tendría que dormirse temprano mientras que Taro iría al cine con la señora agradable*.

Shikamaru tomo la maleta donde tenia todo listo y se fue de la casa directo a la puerta donde ya estaba Temari esperándolo.

- llegas media hora tarde. – dijo Temari apenas lo vio – ya pensaba que no ibas a venir

- surgió un imprevisto

- bueno, ¿A dónde me piensas llevar?

- primero debes dejar que te vende los ojos

- ¿para que?

- es un lugar secreto y no puedo permitir que sepas el camino

Sin saber exactamente porque lo hacia, Temari dejo que Shikamaru le vendara los ojos y la guiará por unos caminos. Su habilidad ninja le permitía estar algo orientada, estaban hiendo por un sendero al lado del camino de acceso a la aldea. De repente Shikamaru se detuvo y para su sorpresa la cargó entre sus brazos para después dar muchas vueltas que terminaron mareándola y haciendo perder el sentido de la dirección.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto molesta y mareada a la vez que notaba que ahora estaba corriendo

- es mas rápido y si no te daba las vueltas de seguro memorizarías la ruta

Fue toda la conversación que hubo en el resto del recorrido que duro aproximadamente una hora. Cuando finalmente Shikamaru la bajo y le quito la venda, Temari observo maravillada el lugar donde estaban. Había oído de ese lugar, pero no podía creer que en verdad existiera.

Estaba en la copa de un árbol desde donde podía ver la más grande cascada que conocía y que también poseía una arcoíris. La gran belleza de ese lugar había inspirado las más grandes obras de artes y había sido declarado punto neutral, no le pertenecía a nadie y todos eran libres de ir a él mientras siguieran unas leyes. Era tan magnifico ese lugar que con el tiempo su ubicación se fue perdiendo para protegerlo y actualmente eran contadas las personas que sabían donde estaba. **

- aun no llegamos. Sígueme.

Dijo Shikamaru tendiéndole la mano la cual, hipnotizada aun por el paisaje, Temari acepto dejando que Shikamaru la condujera por un camino de piedra cerca del rio hasta llegar a una de las cascadas. Shikamaru sujeto instintivamente mas fuerte su mano y la llevo por detrás de la cascada hasta que llegaron a una cueva cuyo brillante techo parecía estar formado por miles de estrellas de todos los colores.

- es hermoso – dijo Temari sin poder salir de su asombro

- ¿en serio? Me alegra que te gustara, pero más al fondo es a donde quiero llevarte.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos y Temari no podía creer que las "estrellas" lucían cada vez más hermosas a medida que se adentraban en la cueva. Cuando Shikamaru se detuvo y le soltó la mano, Temari observo lo que estaba enfrente de ellos sin poder creer que existiera tanta belleza en un mismo lugar.

Enfrente de ellos había un lago relativamente grande y en el techo de la cueva había un cráter que no solo permitía ver la luna, sino que también permitía que entraran grandes lianas con las más bellas flores para que adornaran el lugar. Había un dulce olor en el aire y la combinación de las flores, la luna, "las estrellas" y el lago era más que perfecta.

Temari fue hasta la orilla del lago y al meter uno de sus pies comprobó que el agua también tenía una buena temperatura. Ese era un lugar de ensueño por las que muchos estarían dispuestos a matar para saber su ubicación y ella se consideraba una afortunada por estar ahí.

- nunca pensé que pudiera existir un lugar como este – dijo Temari mientras se dirigía a Shikamaru que se había quedado observándola

- por eso te pedí que trajeras un traje de baño y como supongo que no lo tienes puesto mejor me salgo para que te cambies... iré a preparar la cena

- ¿tu?

- si, hay unas frutas endémicas que es mejor consumir frescas. Hare una ensalada que te hará pensar que estas en el cielo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Me parece exagerado, no creo haber hecho algo para merecer esto en toda mi vida

- pronto lo harás

- lo sabia, querías pedirme algo, ¿y que puede ser? – pregunto Temari a la vez que volvía ver el lago

- quiero que seas la madre de Junko y Taro.

Al oír lo que Shikamaru le estaba pidiendo Temari volteo sorprendida, pero él ya se había ido.

…_**..**_

* * *

_**En el próximo capitulo, en serio, la cita. No pude evitar escribir lo de Shikamaru, pero eso es importante. Del concurso han participado hasta el momento creo que tres y no se si puse la pista muy obvia o tienen una capacidad de deducción digna de pertenecer a la CIA.**_

_*quizás sea innecesario, pero de todos modos lo diré. La señora amable es Yoshino según Junko._

_**Como creo no me explique bien, por lo que les dejo el link de la imagen (como saben, sin espacios) _

http : / / www. monnikhof. com / Victoria – Falls - 2 . jpg


	11. Chapter 11

_**Finalmente la cita. Por cierto, la ganadora del concurso es Marian Nara la cual debe responder dos preguntas que le envié por la mensajería interna… sin mas, el capitulo en que se trato de cumplir lo que nonahere lleva ya no se cuanto tiempo pidiendo. **_

Capitulo 10: fruta y flor

"_ser la madre de Junko y Taro"_

La propuesta que Shikamaru le había hecho aun rondaba por su mente. No sabia que repuesta darle cuando se la pidiera. Cerró los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y decidió que lo mejor seria preguntar el motivo por el cual le hizo de repente esa petición.

Al abrirlos vio el agua que parecía pedirle a gritos que se metiera y sin poder aguantar mas la tentación se puso el gran camisón blanco que había traído para después sumergirse en el agua cristalina. Comenzó a nadar por debajo del agua explorando las formaciones rocosas hasta que se le acababa el oxigeno y se veía en la obligación de salir a respirar.

En una de esas ocasiones en que salía a respirar vio entrar en la cueva a Shikamaru con un plato hondo en la mano y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios para después sentarse en la orilla. Temari se sentó a su lado y Shikamaru la observo detenidamente antes de decir:

- ¿un camisón?

- veamos – dijo Temari – primero, vivo en un desierto. Segundo, vine por una misión diplomática. Tercero, cambiaste de improvisto la fecha de la cita y he estado estos días muy ocupada. ¿crees que existía la más remota posibilidad de que consiguiera un traje de baño? Este camisón a pesar de ser blanco no se vuelve transparente al mojarse como con otras telas y me llega hasta la rodilla por lo que creí que seria bueno usarlo.

- no es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva… y ¿ya pensantes lo que te dije?

- si y no se porque me pides eso. Si necesitas ayuda están tus padres además de que tus amigos no se negarían. Yo solamente puedo venir durante las misiones…

- se que eso es mentira. Uno de los puntos de la nueva alianza dice que para evitar problemas se dejara un ninja permanentemente en la aldea opuesta. Se que ese es el primer punto a debatir y de llegarse a cumplir tu eres una de las candidatas para quedarte como la embajadora permanente de Suna.

- si, pero nada garantiza que se cumpla además de que se esta proponiendo que no sea uno, sino dos embajadores. Por lo tanto yo solo estaría seis meses en konoha para después ser relevada y poder ir a Suna durante otros seis meses…. ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

- porque dijiste que ibas ayudarme y …

- si, pero ahora estoy ocupada resolviendo lo de la maldición.

- conozco un método para deshacerla – dijo Shikamaru sorprendiendo a Temari. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener toda su atención se quito la camisa y le enseño su espalda para después hacer una serie de sellos haciendo que apareciera en su espalda cinco marcas rojas en forma de espiral que formaban una estrella

- ¿Qué es esto?

- el complemente de la maldición. Cuando me puso esto lo hizo para que absorbiera la energía que liberaba la maldición y de esa manera hacer poco probable que la descubrieran, de lo contrario cualquiera notaria la gran cantidad de energía. Adicionalmente a eso esta es la fuente de poder y la única forma de deshacer la maldición es eliminándola, pero esta marca no es un sello común y corriente, esta fusionado con mi sistema de chakra.

- espera, ¿adonde va esto? – dijo Temari teniendo un mal presentimiento

- la única forma en deshacer la maldición es destruyendo este sello por lo tanto la única forma de liberarlos es que yo muera y por eso necesito encontrar a alguien que los cuide. Ya he postergado esto mucho tiempo y no me digas que hay otros métodos como sellarlo o algo parecido porque ya lo he intentando, pero la forma en que esta fusionado con mi chakra produciría de todos modos mi muerte….

- ¿quieres suicidarte? Eso no es una solución. Esos niños te extrañarían.

- son pequeños, lo superaran rápido. Temari, ella va a venir y no quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo le pase a Junko y Taro.

- no lo hará porque encontrare la forma de liberarlos antes de que eso suceda. Confía en mí y olvídate de esa locura. Puede que lo superen como dices, pero siempre les harás falta. Si quieres lo mejor para ellos debes desistir de esa idea porque a si sea a la fuerza no dejare que mueras.

Shikamaru se quedo pensativo. No quería correr riesgos, una de las cosas que caracterizaban a esa mujer era su imprevisibilidad y si bien podía ahora podía decir que aceptaba como estaba la situación actual, en cualquier momento podía cambiar de opinión y lastimarlos. Ya en una ocasión hacia activado parcialmente la maldición porque Shikamaru se había negado a obedecerla y él no deseaba volver a verlos sufriendo.

Tenía en sus manos la clave para liberarlos y era incapaz de hacerlo. Eso lo hacia sentir como un inútil y cada vez que recordaba como se había dejado engañar por esa mujer no podía evitar pensar que era el mayor idiota que había existido en toda la historia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro al ver como el único plan que había logrado idear para solucionar todo esto era descartado.

- ¿Shikamaru? – dijo Temari preocupada al verlo llorando y le coloco una mano en el hombro – cálmate, todo va a estar bien. no estas solo y deberías dejar de preocuparte por esto. Ya sabemos que tipo de maldición es y ya se por donde empezar a buscar por lo que será solo cuestión de tiempo para encuentre la forma de liberarlos sin mencionar que podemos hablar con kakashi. Él me esta ayudando con esto y recuerdo que me menciono una vez que conocía unos contrasellados parciales. Con esos podríamos impedir que esa les haga algo malo sin necesidad de que pierdas la vida.

- soy un inútil.

- no lo eres, solo te estas dejando afectar por esto y es algo normal, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

- Chouji me dijo que solo uso mascaras y tenia razón… he fingido desde que la conocí, dividí mi vida de tal manera y por tanto tiempo que me cuesta entender quien soy. No soy el ninja que todos en konoha creen que soy, no soy ningún líder y simplemente ya me canse de bloquear mis emociones. Tampoco soy el padre que trato de ser con Junko y Taro porque ni siquiera soy capaz de arreglar esto… yo no existo.

- si Chouji te dijo eso fue porque en verdad nadie hubiera sospechado de esto y no deberías dudar de quien eres. Tú eres tú, el mismo que conocí hace varios años. No dudes de tus capacidades como ninja ni te cuestiones sobre si has sido buen padre o no porque te recuerdo que casi todos los que pasan por esa faceta tienen dudas. Habla con tus padres y ellos te dirán que cuando tu fuiste pequeño de seguro hubo al menos un día en que pensaran que estaban haciendo todo mal y no estabas haciendo mal a apartarlos de todo. Cuando se tiene hijos se tiene que tener una cara para el trabajo y otra para ellos para evitar mezclar las cosas.

- pero…

- simplemente se trata de la presión. Todas estas dudas comenzaron cuando recibiste su carta ¿verdad? – al oír eso Shikamaru movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa por lo que Temari se levanto de su puesto para sentarse al frente de él - según se tú o lo quieres hacer todo tu solo o quieres que todos lo hagan por ti… es el estrés, esa nota te creo dudas sobre si estabas haciendo bien o mal las cosas, pero no tienes porque dudar, ni como padre ni como ninja. Lo has hecho bien y para mi seria todo un honor ser la figura materna de ellos siempre y cuando no vuelvas a ponerte de esta manera o pensar en suicidarte, esas son mis condiciones.

Shikamaru se seco las lagrimas y le mostro a Temari una tímida sonrisa. Se había dejado llevar por sus temores y había dejado de pensar lógicamente. Cogió el plato con la ensalada de fruta que había hecho con hierbas y frutas que solo crecían en esa parte del mundo. De su mochila saco un poco de miel que le agrego a la ensalada para darle el toque final.

Temari observaba el plato fijamente, no le resulto extraño que ella lo hiciera porque ninguna de esas frutas crecían en otro lado y muchos nunca se enteraban de que existían. Aprovechando que parecía distraída, Shikamaru cogió un pedazo de fruta y se lo metió en la boca a Temari.

Ella primero se sorprendió por ese gesto, pero al probar ese dulce sabor que poseía la fruta no pudo evitar desear más e inconscientemente le lamio los dedos a Shikamaru aparte de que los apretó fuertemente con los labios impidiendo que él los sacara.

- Temari, ¿me devuelves mis dedos? - Al oír la voz de Shikamaru abrió los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta. Cuando comprobó que en verdad aun tenia sus dedos en su boca, los libero la prisión que había hecho con sus labios sin poder evitar sonrojarse – parece que te gusta mi ensalada.

- no te burles. Es tu culpa por haber hecho eso cuando tenia la guardia baja… además de que eso es la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida y no quería que esa extraña sensación desapareciera.

- ¿sensación?

- si, cuando la probé no solo pude saborear su dulce sabor sino que me hizo sentir… no se, como si volara o algo por el estilo, era una sensación de calidez….

- creo que es por eso que la llaman la fruta de la prisión de la felicidad. La verdad yo no la he probado, pero dicen que quien la come pierde noción de lo que sucede a su alrededor y su mente se cierra a esa fruta de tal manera que hace cosas que normalmente no harías con tal de probar mas….

- espera…. ¿Por qué me diste a comer algo que hace tal cosa?

- creí que era una exageración.

- en todo caso no debiste haber hecho eso…. yo puedo comer por mi propia cuenta

- esta bien, no te molestes por eso.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la actitud tan infantil de Temari cuando estaba probando la fruta de la prisión de la felicidad. Su risa en principio era débil, pero cada vez fue tomando mas fuerza. De pronto sintió que lo empujaban haciendo que cayera en el agua.

Temari aprovecho para reírse y disfrutar de su pequeña venganza, pero Shikamaru la tomo de las piernas y la jalo haciendo caer también en el agua.

- sabes que esto no se quedara de esta manera – dijo Temari

- ¿y que piensas hacer?

Temari se sumergió en el agua seguida después por Shikamaru, pero este ya no pudo verla o sentir su chakra. Finalmente logro ver algo en el fondo del lago. Comenzó a nadar hasta llegar a ese lugar, pero descubrió que lo que había visto no era más que una ilusión producto del débil oleaje. Cuando regreso a la superficie vio como Temari había acabado con toda la ensalada

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- solo oculte mi chakra y fui a un lugar oscuro donde no pudieras y bueno…. no pude evitar resistirme a comer mas de esta fruta… deberíamos venir mas seguido.

- se supone que debía alcanzar para los dos

- pues no alcanzo

Shikamaru salió del agua y comenzó a caminar por la cueva hasta llegar a las lianas. Tomo una de las flores que crecían en ellas y se la comió. Temari se acerco y también probó una, las flores tenían un sabor casi tan mágico como las misteriosas frutas de su ensalada.

- ¿y esta flor como se llama? – pregunto Temari mientras probaba otra

- Deseo. También tiene una historia, si comes una flor del Deseo bajo la luz de la luna tu corazón te mostrara cual es tu deseo oculto, ese algo que tanto anhelas y que no sabes que esta ahí.

Mientras oía la explicación Temari no pudo evitar notar como el agua recorría el torso de Shikamaru y la seriedad con que hablaba le daba un extraño toque de madurez. Sin saber el motivo, se quedo viendo como la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones y por un momento se quedo perdida en su voz.

- ¿Temari? ¿estas bien? – al sentir como Shikamaru la sacudía desvió la mirada y se deshizo de su agarre – creo que fue mala idea darte a comer esas frutas exóticas. Lo mejor será dejar esto hasta aquí y regresar…. Eso te pasa por comer tanta de esa fruta a la vez

- pues es tu culpa por dármela a comer sin haberla probado antes ¿Qué tal que fuera venenosa?

- la única que no probé fue la de la prisión de felicidad… mejor vámonos, de todos modos no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo y si no mal recuerdo mañana tienes una reunión temprano. Saldré para que puedas cambiarte.

- una pregunta, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que Junko me acepte?

- tengo un plan, mañana te enteraras.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: ataque sorpresa.

Shikamaru observaba la luna mientras esperaba que Temari saliera. Estaba seguro de que esa había sido la peor cita de toda la historia, pero eso no le importaba. Su mente en esos momentos estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

"_cuando comes la flor del deseo y a tu mente llega la imagen de una persona… es porque tienes sentimientos ocultos hacia esa persona, lo mas común es que sea amor"_

Esas palabras que Sayumi le había dicho el día en que le enseñó ese lugar no dejaba de inquietarlo sobre todo porque a su mente no llego la imagen de una persona cuando comió la fruta, sino la de dos mujeres.

- sentimientos ocultos… - dijo casi en un susurro – no necesariamente es amor porque es imposible amar a dos personas y estoy seguro de que lo que siento por una de esas es otra cosa

En ese momento Temari sale de la cueva y por la expresión de su rostro no le fue difícil adivinar que algo la inquietaba. Supuso que se debía a lo de la flor del deseo y espero a que ella se colocó a su lado antes de preguntarle:

- ¿Qué te mostro la flor?

- pues... - Temari no quería decirle que después de comer esa flor se había quedado perdida observándolo, pero por la pregunta de Shikamaru esa "visión" tenia una explicación -… bueno… hay un chico que conozco, es solo un amigo, pero cuando comí la flor…

- notaste algo que no había notado como que era mas guapo o algo por el estilo – Temari asintió con la cabeza un poco apenada aunque no estaba segura del porque. Shikamaru se quedo viéndola un rato antes de seguir hablando - según se si la flor te muestra a alguien tienes un sentimiento oculto por esa persona, algo que deseas hacerle como... besarlo en tu caso. No se quien es el chico del que hablas, pero si te quedaste viéndome de esa manera debo tener algún parecido a él por muy ligero que sea…. Como sea, no te tortures por eso, simplemente acepta que sin darte cuenta te has enamorado de ese amigo y recuerda esto: la flor nunca miente.

- ¡PERO YO NO TE…! – grito Temari deteniéndose justo a tiempo de decir algo imprudente. Desde había comido esa ensalada había notado que le era mas difícil contenerse y eso ahora casi la metía en un problema – yo no amo a esa persona… por cierto, ¿no tenia esa ensalada alguna otra fruta con exótica propiedades?

- bueno, tenia que asegurarme que no me ibas a mentir diciendo que aceptabas para luego no hacerlo, me refiero a lo de suicidarme, por eso coloque una fruta con la que se hace un suero de la verdad, pero el efecto debe pasar pronto. con respecto a la flor… ella solo te muestra cuando se trata de personas dos cosas: o amas a esa persona sin darte cuenta o la odias y te gustaría deshacerte de ella, pero esto último es menos probable porque eso solo se da en casos muy extremos, prácticamente es imposible…

"_odio o amor… no podría haber un punto medio... creo que esa flor esta en un error, ¿Por qué me preocupo? Es solo una flor y ella no puede saber lo que pienso o siento"_

Pensó Temari intentando no mirar a Shikamaru, al menos hasta que pasara el efecto de todas las cosas raras y con propiedades extrañas que el había dado de comer. En ese momento recordó que Shikamaru también había comido esa flor y sintió una leve curiosidad por saber lo que le había mostrado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle Shikamaru se lanzo sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Temari

- estamos bajo ataque.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru se levanta del suelo y cuando lo hace Temari logra ver clavados en el suelo una gran cantidad de kunais que sin duda iban dirigidos a ella. Como ninguno de los había traído sus armas, cada uno agarró un kunei y trataron de ubicar a su atacante, pero sencillamente no lograban sentir la presencia de nadie.

- en este lugar estamos en desventaja. Ellos pueden vernos y tienen una gran cantidad de escondites – dijo Shikamaru en el oído a Temari – también hay muy poca luz por lo que mis técnicas serán débiles y las únicas armas que tenemos son estos kunais que nos arrojaron

- en otras palabras, nuestra posibilidades de ganar son mínimas. Debemos poner las cosas a nuestro favor y lo primero es irnos a otro lugar

- rio abajo los arboles se vuelven escasos lo cual eliminaría lugares para que puedan esconderse además de que no poseen muchas hojas… pero eso no elimina el hecho de que estemos en desventaja

- al menos sabremos a quienes nos enfrentamos.

Sin decir nada mas empezaron a correr rio abajo y sintiendo los pasos de alguien acercándose. Por el sonido podían adivinar que se trataba de al menos tres personas, pero lo que mas les inquietaba era saber que era lo que querían.

De pronto uno de sus perseguidores se coloco enfrente de ellos. Llevaba una mascara ANBU y tenia tres sellos explosivos en la mano. Instintivamente Shikamaru se coloco delante de Temari y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para el ANBU que debió encontrar algo divertido en eso porque comenzó a reírse como un loco.

Otros dos ninjas con mascaras se colocaron detrás de ellos acorralándolos con el rio y sabiendo que no tendrían oportunidades de ganar en una pelea, Temari y Shikamaru comenzaron a correr sobre el rio mientas lanzaban los kunais que tenían en la mano para ganar un poco de tiempo.

Ambos observaban su alrededor para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse o algo que les sirviera para atacar, pero al parecer la vida estaba en su contra porque unas densas nubes de lluvia aparecieron en el cielo haciendo completamente inútil las técnicas de Shikamaru. Dos de sus perseguidores se habían colocado a los lados del rio mientras que el tercero los seguía desde atrás. Al parecer querían asegurarse de que permanecieran en el agua lo cual no era una buena señal.

El rio se volvía cada vez mas violento y Shikamaru sabía que no estaba muy lejos una cascada. De pronto el ninja que los perseguía por el rio arrojo una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos hacia ellos y sin bien los lograron esquivar terminaron separándose hiendo cada uno a un lado diferente del rio.

…

* * *

Una mujer de cabello largo y rubio que le cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro caminaba por los largos pasillos de la torre del kazekage. Todos los que la veían se quedaban maravillados de la elegancia de sus movimientos y de su belleza física, sobre todo la de sus ojos verdes.

La mujer se detuvo en una ventana para observar la luna y llevando una mano a su pecho dijo en un susurro:

- dentro de poco volverás a ser mío, ya lo he planeado todo para que vuelvas a mi lado… Shikamaru.

….

* * *

Fuertes explosiones hacían competencia con el ruido de los truenos. Shikamaru a penas lograba esquivar los ataques de su oponente. Mientras peleaba no dejaba de vigilar al misterioso hombre que seguía en el rio y que al parecer estaba eligiendo a cual de los dos iba a atacar. Finalmente el hombre pareció decidirse porque había comenzado a realizar unos sellos que Shikamaru reconoció de inmediato.

-¡TEMARI!

Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero su advertencia llego tarde. Una gran ola de hielo se dirigía en dirección a la kunoichi la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y simplemente sintió el fuerte impacto que la hizo chocar contra el piso. Al verla tirada inmóvil en el suelo, Shikamaru se acerco corriendo a ella mientras que los misteriosos ANBUS con los que estaban peleando se reunían con el que hizo la ola.

Una vez que los tres ANBUS estuvieron juntos empezaron a hacer unos sellos y cuando terminaron una gran ola apareció devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los ANBU sonrieron satisfechos por casi haber completado su misión por lo que corrieron a lo largo del rio intentando encontrar a los ninjas que habían sido arrastrados por la enfurecida corriente.

Por su parte, Shikamaru luchaba por mantenerse en al superficie del agua que era demasiado violenta como para intentar caminar sobre ella. La corriente era cada vez más rápida y la aparición de rocas no le facilitaba las cosas. Finalmente logro sujetarse de una de las rocas y observo a su alrededor buscando a Temari, ella estaba inconsciente por lo que tenia que encontrarla rápido o podría ahogarse.

En esos momentos la vio flotando varios metros delante de él y sin pensarlo se arrojo a donde estaba. Nadó lo mejor que podía hasta que logro alcanzarla y mientras que con una mano mantenía fuera del agua la cabeza de la rubia con la otra intentaba sujetarse a algo y salir del rio, pero cada vez que lo lograba los ANBUS le arrojaban un kunei haciendo que se soltara. Ya tenia la mano con una gran cantidad de cortadas y para empeorar las cosas ahora solo encontraba las rocas cuando se golpeaba contra ellas.

Los ANBUS parecían divertirse por toda esa situación y cuando vieron caer al par de ninjas por la cascada decidieron que ya era el momento de irse. Ataron una nota a un kunei y la arrojaron cerca del rio para asegurarse de que leyeran la nota.

…

* * *

Shikamaru salió del rio con algo de dificultad. Cuando cayo de la cascada se había golpeado fuertemente la espalda con unas rocas y el dolor le impedía moverse rápidamente, pero a pesar de eso no tenia tiempo para descansar. Se acerco a Temari que seguía inconsciente y al notar que no respiraba comenzó a preocuparse.

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de ella y comenzó a aplicar presión para después posar sus labios sobre los de ellas. Repitió el proceso hasta que finalmente Temari comenzó a toser. Cuando ella abrió los ojos Shikamaru se sintió aliviado, pero cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que había una nota atada a un kunei a pocos metros de ellos.

Mientras Temari intentaba normalizar su respiración, Shikamaru tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

- no permitiremos que el error de los hokages anteriores siga por mas tiempo. No necesitamos una alianza con Suna y esta es una advertencia, ya no habrá otra

- No es la primera vez que suceden estos ataques para impedir que fortalezcamos la alianza, aunque me sorprende que nos hayan encontrado en este lugar y supieran que no tendríamos oportunidades de vencerlos… pudieron habernos matado fácilmente.

- seguirlos con esta lluvia seria imposible y en nuestras condiciones actuales no seria algo muy sensato. Lo mejor será regresar a la aldea y decirle a la Hokage, podemos usar sus técnicas para tratar de averiguar de quienes se tratan

…

Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado*, los ancianos consejeros de konoha se encontraban esperando noticias del grupo que habían enviado a una misión especial desde hacer ya varias horas. Finalmente los tres ANBUS aparecieron frente a ellos y Utatane los miro antes de preguntar:

- ¿lograron completar la misión?

- todo salió como lo planeó – respondió uno de los ANBUS – ellos deben creer que los atacamos para impedir la alianza

- eso es perfecto – dijo Mitokado – cuando la ninja de Suna informe sobre lo sucedido todo será mucho mas fácil para nosotros… cuando el día del golpe llegue todos creerán que fue por la alianza y nadie sospechara de nuestros verdaderos motivos o siquiera pensaran que tuvimos algo que ver... pueden retirarse – dijo a los ANBUS que inmediatamente desaparecieron en una cortina de humo y cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos continuo hablando casi en un susurro – el plan de la tal Negai esta resultando muy efectivo.

* * *

*_**ni idea de cómo se llaman esos dos viejos, pero yo encontré esos nombres.**_

_**Una pregunta. Que prefieren para el siguiente capitulo:**_

_**- Temari y Junko**_

_**- La relación de Shikamaru con Negai Sayumi**_

_**- Shikatema por primera vez en todo lo que va del fic**_

_**- una pista sobre el plan de los consejeros**_

_**- Ver como es Negai Sayumi (tengo un dibujo de ella y si me lo piden se los muestro para que sepan como es antes de su aparición oficial)**_

_**Pueden elegir hasta dos opciones.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12: sentimientos confusos

Shikamaru caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa. Ya habían informado a la Hokage del ataque que habían recibido y si bien es cierto que no tenían la menor idea de quienes eran, no era la primera vez que Shikamaru los veía y mientras se tiraba en el frio suelo de la cocina recordaba ese día que tanto deseaba olvidar.

**Flash back**

Shikamaru corría lo mas rápido que podía a través de los arboles. Esa era apenas su tercera misión como chunnin y todo había resultado mal. Su equipo había sido emboscado por un grupo desconocido que usaba mascaras ANBU y técnicas de agua que los separó sin ningún problema. Mientras corría se tropezó con algo y cayó violentamente al suelo sin poder levantarse.

Su chakra se había agotado por completo durante la batalla y ahora le costaba ver con claridad. Su respiraron era forzada, tenia cortes por todas partes y al menos tres costillas rotas. Se dio la vuelta con dificultad y pudo ver como uno de los ANBU se acercaba a él con un kunei en la mano. No era capaz de mover un solo musculo y simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final que nunca llegó. Curioso abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer rubia que no solo había bloqueado el ataque, si no que también había logrado ahuyentar a su agresor.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se agachó a su lado para comenzar a revisar sus heridas y mientras lo hacia Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que era una ninja de Suna. Tenia el cabello largo y rubio que le cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, unos grandes ojos verdes, una piel tan suave… a sus recién cumplidos trece años era la primera vez que veía alguien como ella.

- estarás bien después de dormir un poco.

Dijo la mujer con su voz de ángel mientras acariciaba su rostro y Shikamaru, debido a todo su agotamiento, no demoró en quedarse dormido.

**Fin flash back**

Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a Sayumi y ahora que los mismos sujetos lo habían atacado no lograba sacarse ese encuentro de su cabeza. No entendía que era lo que sentía exactamente por esa mujer. la odiaba por todo lo que había hecho pero a la vez, había noches, en las que no podía dejar de recordarla y tratar de buscar una justificación para lo que hizo porque le parecía increíble que ella, que le había entregado los mejores momentos de su vida, no tuviera el menor reparo en hacer algo tan cruel como lo que había hecho. No podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo amenazada para actuar de esa manera o algo parecido. La amaba, aun la amaba, y por mas que intentara no podía dejar de hacerlo. Amaba a Sayumi con la misma fuerza con que la odiaba y lo único que quería era olvidarse de ella por completo, cerrar ese capitulo de su vida para iniciar otro, pero… simplemente no podía.

Y ese no era su único problema, también estaba Temari. La flor del deseo le había mostrado, a parte de Sayumi, a Temari y para su confusa mente era imposible que él sintiera algo mas fuerte que la amistad hacia ella. Se había dado a la tarea, desde la traición de Sayumi, a cerrar su corazón para cualquier otra mujer y Temari, sin que se diera cuenta, había logrado pasar a través de ese muro logrando llegar a él. Para empeorar las cosas, el sentimiento era compartido. Le había mentido a Temari cuando le dijo que si se había quedado viéndolo de esa forma era porque tuviera un aspecto parecido, la verdad era que la flor solo hacia eso cuando se estaba enfrente de la persona que amabas y sino fuera porque él tenia los ojos cerrados se hubiera quedado viéndola de igual manera, ¿o no?

Estaba muy confundido. No era posible amar a dos personas diferentes, no era posible amar y odiar de la manera en que él lo hacia, no era posible que estuviera enamorado de Temari. No sabia que hacer. El motivo por el cual había cerrado su corazón y había tomado la decisión de no volver a enamorarse era para evitar que alguien lo lastimara de nuevo, pero sabía que Temari era muy diferente a Sayumi y que ella no haría nada para lastimarlo. sin embargo el miedo que sentía era tan fuerte que no podía simplemente ir y decirle lo que sentía. Además de eso, no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, tal vez no fuera amor como creía y simplemente se sentía tan feliz con su amistad que quería tenerla su lado para poder dejar de torturarse por culpa de Sayumi…

Shikamaru pateó el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. No importaba desde que punto de vista lo viera, cada vez que intentaba entender el motivo por el cual la flor le había mostrado a Temari siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: la amaba y ella seria capaz de curar su corazón herido.

"_ya creo entender el mensaje de la flor. Cuando amas es difícil olvidarte de ese amor y por eso aun pienso en Sayumi, no tanto por lo que siento ahora, sino por lo que sentía por ella. En cuanto a Temari, me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta y gracias a esa flor se que el sentimiento es compartido… creó que debo darme una oportunidad para amar de nuevo. Después de todo, el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende* y en estos momentos el mío me esta diciendo que debo dejar de pensar sobre lo que podría pasar si estoy con Temari y me pide que simplemente me deje llevar por lo que siento… pero… ¿podre hacerlo?"_

Shikamaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no estaba mas cerca de la respuesta que deseaba. Ahora le asaltaba el miedo de ser él quien hiciera algo que lastimara a Temari sin que ella se lo merezca. Podría pasarse toda la noche pensando en eso, pero unos pasos llamaron su atención.

Al quitarse las manos de la cara vio a su padre y había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba, aunque no podía saber decir que era.

- deberías ir a tu cuarto – dijo Shikaku

- ya voy.

Shikamaru se levantó en ese momento y antes de salir de la cocina observó como su padre buscaba algo de su bolsillo mientras llenaba un vaso de agua. Tenia curiosidad sobre lo que hacia, pero estaba convencido de que se trataba del secreto que se había negado a decirle y en esos momentos no quería hablar de Sayumi además de que algo en su interior le decía que no querría escuchar lo que su padre iba a decirle.

…

* * *

Temari no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la flor del deseo le había mostrado. Se había puesto a analizar un motivo por el cual esa flor diría que estaba enamorado de Shikamaru sin poder encontrarlo, aunque tampoco era capaz de encontrar un motivo por el cual pensar lo contrario.

Se puso a repasar los escasos momentos en que había estado junto a Shikamaru y estos siempre se presentaban en misiones por lo que no podría decir que ella buscara su compañía, pero ahora que se ponía a comparar esos encuentros con el resto de sus misiones se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ellas. Se trataba de algo muy sutil, pero que a la vez era muy significativo.

Le gustaba estar junto a Shikamaru sin importar en que situación se encontrara, era una de las pocas personas que le hacían sentirse segura sin subestimarla, era… no encontraba la palabra para describir lo que era ese algo diferente que aparecía junto con Shikamaru.

Se pasó toda la noche pensando en ello hasta que se quedó dormida y cuando se despertó encontró la palabra que tanto había buscado: amor, se había enamorado de Shikamaru sin darse cuenta.

…

* * *

Shikamaru se extrañó cuando sintió los rayos de sol en su rostro, Junko y Taro siempre lo despertaban antes de que amaneciera y eso hizo que se preocupara. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que sus hijos no estaban en la habitación y corriendo fue a buscarlo. Al llegar a la sala vio a su padre que al ver lo agitado que estaba le dijo:

- como anoche llegaste muy tarde y lucías algo cansado fui a tu cuarto antes de que Junko y Taro despertaran para llevarlos a mi habitación.

- ¿Dónde están ahora?

- como no tienen muchas cosas Yoshino se los llevó para comprarle cosas… ¿no deberías irte a trabajar?

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y en menos de una hora se encontraba con Chouji organizando los documentos. El día transcurrió muy tranquilo y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Shikamaru convenció a Chouji que fuera sin él, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil. De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba y al darse la vuelta vio a la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

- hola, Temari – dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a leer el documento que tenia en la mano

- Shikamaru… tengo algo importante que decirte

- yo también, el asunto con Junko deberemos aplazarlo para esta noche porque mi madre se la llevó de paseo

- esta bien, pero lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante.

- tendrá que esperar un momento, debo llevar estos documentos a su nueva ubicación.

- te ayudo con eso.

Sin que Shikamaru pudiera evitarlo Temari terminó llevando la mitad de los documentos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un habitación llena de estantes y Shikamaru comenzó a poner los documentos en uno de ellos. Temari lo observaba sin saber como decirle a Shikamaru lo que sentía o siquiera si era el momento teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que él había insistido en su deseo de no volver a salir con alguien.

- ¿Por qué no quieres volver a enamorarte? – dijo Temari de la forma mas casual que pudo, dependiendo de la respuesta de Shikamaru sabría si es o no el momento de confesarse y le daría una idea de que hacer para que cambiara de opinión en caso de que no fuera el momento

- tengo un buen motivo

- y yo quiero escucharlo, recuerda que no puedo ayudarte si no me das información

- vas a ayudarme con Junko y Taro, no se que tengo que ver yo en eso

- tiene que ver en que tu eres su padre, eres el modelo a seguir de tus hijos y si quiero hacer algo por ellos tengo que…

- en ese caso limítate a lo que puedes hacer sin mi – dijo Shikamaru bruscamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Temari para recoger el resto de documentos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ella se colocó enfrente de él - ¿Por qué te importa tanto? A penas y nos conocemos.

- amo a Taro y en el fondo se que Junko no es mala. Me preocupo por ellos y tú me pediste que fuera su madre. Bueno, una madre hace todo por sus hijos y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos… pero no puedo hacer mucho si me limitas de esta manera, además también me preocupo por ti y necesito saber el porque decidiste no volver a enamorarte. Si no me dices eso no podre ayudarte, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos

- yo no veo la relación

- pues yo si la veo, ¿confías en mi? Si la respuesta es sí tienes que responder mi pregunta. No hare nada que no quieras porque ese es tu derecho, pero si no respondes unas preguntas que tengo en mente sin querer podría hacer algo que te lastimara o que no fuera lo mejor para los que ahora son nuestros hijos... Shikamaru, te lo estoy pidiendo ¿Por qué no quieres volverte a enamorar?

- al principio era porque no quería que me lastimaran, pero ahora tengo miedo de lastimar a la persona que amo – dijo Shikamaru colocando los papeles en la mesa, de pronto se habían vuelto muy pesados y después de pensarlo por un segundo, entendió que este era el momento de decir la verdad.

- ¿ahora? ¿Qué cambió? debe haber un motivo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Temari intentado ir despacio y no presionar demasiado a Shikamaru.

- lo que cambio fue que… - Shikamaru observo el piso antes de terminar la oración algo asustado de lo que iba a hacer dentro de poco y que sin dudas cambiaria drásticamente el futuro -… lo que cambio es que, a pesar de que no quería, me enamore de alguien.

- ¿de quien?

preguntó Temari algo temerosa de la respuesta. Le había costado toda una noche, y la ayuda de una flor, para descubrir lo que sentía por Shikamaru y ahora se sentía nerviosa por la repuesta que él le diera. Si él estaba enamorada de otra ¿debería renunciar o pelear? Y si resultaba que estaba enamorado de ella ¿Qué debía hacer? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar detenidamente en lo que podría pasar vio como Shikamaru tímidamente se acercó a ella para darle un rápido beso en los labios para después decir:

- de ti me enamore, anoche me di cuenta de eso y también de que… tengo miedo de lastimarte, pero también tengo miedo de que no estés a mi lado. Te mentí en el lago, por tu reacción se que mi sentimiento es compartido, pero no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada, si no crees estar segura o lista para una relación no pienso presionarte, además… yo…

- Shikamaru… te entiendo y debes saber que el único motivo por el que hice esa pregunta era para decirte que creó que te amo, pero al parecer me ganaste… y no te preocupes, mejor vayamos con calma porque la verdad no se que hacer ahora y tu ya me dijiste tus temores. – dijo Temari mientras agarraba entre sus manos las de Shikamaru – simplemente dejemos llevar y dejemos que el tiempo sea el que determine como van a ir las cosas a partir de ahora, pero desde ahora te digo que yo no hare nada que te pueda lastimar y se que eres incapaz de hacer intencionalmente algo que me lastime… así que no temas, apaga tu cabeza y empieza a pensar con el corazón.

…..

* * *

_**Finalmente un poco de romance, pero esta no es la escena shikatema que me pidieron, esa aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo y ya tienen idea de cómo se conocieron Shikamaru y Sayumi (en el siguiente también sabrán un poco mas, es que iban 2500 palabras). En el siguiente capitulo, AHORA SI, Junko y Temari además de eso sabrán un poco sobre la maldición. **_

_**Por cierto, esta historia me resulta tan fácil de escribir que ya tengo en mi mente todo listo como para tres capítulos por lo que les hare la siguiente pregunta: ¿alargo los capítulos? Por lo general siempre son de entre 2000 y 2500 palabras (o 6-8 paginas de Word casi siempre con doble espacio), pero puedo hacerlos (aunque no siempre) mas largos. Si es así digan el número de palabras (o de páginas) que les gustaría. no digo que me voy a limitar a ese número, pero me dará una idea para evitar escribir capítulos demasiado largos. **_

_**PD: para las que quieran ver un dibujo de Negai Sayumi pueden ir aquí: http: / /img62. imageshack. Us /img62/1372/ img0001xb. jpg (recuerden que sin espacios), si tienen problemas para verla me dicen y les envió otro link.**_

***frase dicha por Pascal. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Quizás haya personas a las que no les guste lo que sucede en una parte de la primera escena y como medida de precaución digo que en esa escena la categoría sube a T (o es a ¿M?)Y para evitar problemas también subí la categoría del fic a T.**_

Capitulo 13: plan secreto.

Mientras Temari y Shikamaru hablaban sobre sus sentimientos, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia una mujer rubia golpeaba con rabia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba frente a ella y que le había mostrado el momento en que esos dos habían dicho que se amaban.

Para Sayumi eso era lo peor que podía suceder. Le daba rabia que por culpa de Temari se pudiera ir por la borda el plan que desde hace casi 10 años había planeado.

"_Shikamaru es mío y solo mío. No dejare que me lo quites ni tú, ni los estúpidos de los consejeros de Konoha. En cuanto llegue el momento iré por él y así sea a la fuerza hare que se entregue a mi. Ya lo hice una vez y no debería ser tan difícil hacerlo nuevamente"_

**Flash back**

Sayumi estaba cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Shikamaru a través del bosque y llevó al chico a una caballa que tenia a unos metros de distancia. Cuando llegó colocó a Shikamaru en la cama que estaba en medio de la sala.

Una vez que lo colocó se quedó viéndolo un momento sin poder evitar acariciar el rostro del niño de 13 años.

"_eres tan lindo que casi me da pesar lo que tengo que hacerte, pero es tu culpa por ser ese caso único que se presenta cada cinco millones. En toda Suna no había nadie que tuviera esa rara mutación y la verdad ahora que te tengo enfrente mío me alegra haber contactado a Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado para que me dieran las muestras de sangre de sus ninjas…. Y tu fuiste el afortunado poseedor del gen Sameru*… a esta edad tu cuerpo ya debería poder darme lo único que necesito de ti."_

Mientras decía eso Sayumi estaba desabrochando el pantalón de Shikamaru hasta bajarlo junto con su ropa interior a la mitad de su muslo. Cuando eso hizo cogió un pequeño frasco que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama y estaba dispuesta a robarle su esperma cuando vio que empezaba a moverse por lo que rápidamente ocultó el frasco y termino de quitarle la parte inferior de su ropa para después sacar de debajo de la cama un botiquín medico.

Cuando Shikamaru se despertó por completo y lo que vio fue a una mujer vendándole las piernas lo cual hizo que se sonrojara al ver que no tenia nada de ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

- no te debe dar pena – dijo Sayumi con un tono de voz dulce – tenías muchos cortes en las piernas y tenia que asegurarme de que no hubiera veneno o algo parecido.

- aun así…

- ya estoy terminando y me harías un favor si te quitaras la camisa para poder examinar bien la parte superior de tu cuerpo

- no voy a desnudarme enfrente de una desconocida y le agradezco que quiera ayudarme, pero me gustaría volver a colocarme mis pantalones

- eso no se va ha poder – dijo mientras terminaba de vendarle las piernas y aprovechando la debilidad que aun poseía, le quitó la camisa sin ningún esfuerzo – así que quédate quieto

- oblígueme

- con gusto.

Diciendo eso Sayumi golpeo rápidamente puntos estratégicos del cuerpo de Shikamaru dejándolo completamente inmóvil permitiéndole seguir curando las heridas que tenia. Una vez que terminó se quedó admirándolo un momento y reconoció mentalmente que el chico tenia un muy buen cuerpo para su edad

"_quizás debería intentar otra cosa. Con la fertilización in vitro no es cien por ciento seguro que quede embarazada por lo que lo mejor será hacer que este niñito este dispuesto a darme sus genes todas las veces que pida y el primer paso será que él se desnude ante mi"_

Ese pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa a Sayumi y aprovechando la inmovilidad de Shikamaru comenzó a jugar con su cabello ante la mirada molesta de él.

- ¿podría dejar de tocarme y mirarme de esa manera? – dijo Shikamaru cada vez mas molesto y algo asustado.

- tienes una belleza única. Tus ojos son pequeños, alargados y el color de tu iris es a la vez común y exótico; por no mencionar la forma de tu rostro con esta simetría tan… digamos que gentil y el contraste del color de tu piel con el color de tu cabello es algo que posee su propia magia. En cuanto al resto de tu cuerpo, es un deleite para la mirada cada centímetro y cuando lo tocó me doy cuenta de que es un lienzo perfecto… no se, me dan ganas de comerte y a la vez colocarte así como estas en un pedestal.

- usted esta enferma

- no confundas mis palabras. Para mi el cuerpo humano es una obra de arte que merece ser admirada sin ninguno de los impedimentos que la sociedad a impuesto. Al verte dormido en el bosque me di cuenta de la perfecta forma en que encajas con la naturaleza y ahora puedo comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Es una pena que prives al mundo de ver lo que yo estoy viendo y por eso te pido que trabajes para mi ¿te gustaría ser mi modelo?

- ¿modelo?

- así es. Soy ninja por profesión, pero artista por vocación. Me especializo en el body paint** y en el dibujos de desnudos… quiero que seas mi modelo.

- tengo 13 años ¿en verdad cree que voy a aceptar? ¡y ya deje de mirarme de esa manera!

- ese no me parece un impedimento razonable y no pienso dejar de mirarte porque eres una obra de arte andante… ¿Cómo puedes negarte a que el mundo vea lo que ocultas tras esas ropas tan feas? Porque buen gusto para la moda no tienes. Te lo ruego, nadie se enterara. Si te preocupan lo que digan tus padres o conocidos podemos usar una mascara para ocultar tu identidad y evitare en lo posible que mi arte llegue a tu aldea.

- ¡he dicho que no!

Al ver que no podría convencerlo tan fácilmente Sayumi decidió optar por cambiar de estrategia. Se levantó de la cama y fue a una mesa que estaba del otro lado de la habitación para sacar disimuladamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta una flor de color azul. En un rápido movimiento la abrió por la mitad para poder untar sus manos con su polen para regresar con Shikamaru con lágrimas falsas en los ojos. Cuando se sentó a su lado usó sus manos para que Shikamaru oliera el polen para luego decir

- es mi fin. Nadie quiere trabaja conmigo y si no tengo algo para la exposición de arte que será en menos de un mes me van a quitar el puesto que tanto me costó obtener. Mi sueño se deshace antes mis ojos y tú que puedes salvarlo no quieres hacer nada…

Sayumi siguió dando un largo discurso sobre lo miserable que era su vida al no poseer alguien que modelara para ella y mientras lo hacia observaba el rostro de Shikamaru en busca de que el polen de la flor diera resultado. Ese polen debía hacerlo sentir culpable y después de unos minutos una gran sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus rostro al oír como aceptaba su propuesta

- no lo lamentaras – dijo Sayumi mientras le pasaba la ropa a Shikamaru que ya se había recuperado de su inmovilidad – y si no te molesta me gustaría empezar esta misma noche porque hay un numero mínimo de obras que hacer, pero se que eso no será problema porque tu me inspiras

- acepté, pero debe asegurarme de que nadie sabrá que hice esto

- por supuesto

- yo estaba en medio de una misión y antes debería buscar a mis compañeros...

- enviare a alguien para que lo haga. Conozco a todos en la aldea vecina y en un par de días podrás irte.

**Fin flash back**

Sayumi seguía observando los movimientos de Temari y Shikamaru atreves de otro de los múltiples espejos que tenia en su cuarto sin poder evitar enojarse al ver que Temari intentara quitárselo

"_es inútil que me enoje. Esa Temari no lograra quitármelo porque Shikamaru ya se entrego a mí en cuerpo y alma. Me pertenece por completo y si bien tuve que recurrir a los efectos de algunas… cosas para acercarme a él eso no quita el hecho de que me ama y cuando vaya a Konoha me asegurare de que se olvide de lo de la maldición y venga corriendo a mis brazos nuevamente"_

…..

* * *

Después de darse un par de besos más, Shikamaru y Temari decidieron que debían volver a sus respectivos trabajos. A pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho les costaba saber como debían comportarse por lo que se sentían algo incómodos cuando se separaron

- lo había olvidado – dijo Temari – debo hablar con Kakashi para darle la nueva información

- dejemos eso para mas tarde que hoy va a ser el día en que te ganaras a Junko

- pues a mi me parece muy difícil lograrlo

- no lo es si sabes la palabra clave

¿en serio? Y ¿Cuál es?

- HELADO. Junko ama tanto las cosas dulces, en especial los helados, que no será difícil que deje de verte como una enemiga si le ofreces una buen cantidad

- si, pero con la forma en que me trata deberé darle como una tonelada de helado. Shikamaru, si ese es tu plan debo decirte que no es muy bueno.

- no subestimes el poder del helado

- y tu no subestimes el temperamento de nuestra hija. – en ese momento Temari fue consciente de la sonrisa que Shikamaru tenia en los labios - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- que digas nuestros hijos o nuestra hija. Se escucha tan… raro y a la vez me agrada. Es como si ya fueras parte de la familia que siempre quise formar.

- no te pongas meloso y mejor planeemos eso del helado porque no me digas que tu plan consiste en que le de helado y ya.

- tu solo ponte algo que no te de miedo ensuciar que yo hare el resto. Te buscare en tu hotel a las seis.

…..

* * *

Eran las cinco con cincuenta y ocho minutos cuando Temari había terminado de alistarse. Se había puesto una camisa sencilla de manga larga de color negro con unos pantalones largos del mismo color.

"_¿Para que me dijo que me pusiera algo que no me diera miedo ensuciar si de todos modos me regala esta ropa?"_

Pensó mientras terminaba de peinarse y oía que tocaban a la puerta. Una vez que se aseguró que estaba lista para empezar la pelea contra Junko fue a la puerta y su mirada se quedo fija en la pequeña que llevaba la misma ropa que ella

- Junko, Temari nos acompañara a ver a los ciervos que te dije y si te portas bien después te llevare a comer helado – dijo Shikamaru mientras empujaba suavemente a Junko que quería patear a Temari

¿ciervos? – preguntó Temari al oír hablar a Shikamaru – espera, ¿vas a llevarme al bosque de tu familia?

- si

- ¿el mismo al que solo pueden entrar miembros de tu clan? No creó que yo deba ir y sabes perfectamente el motivo. Todavía no te llevas del todo bien con los miembros mas conservadores de tu clan por lo que lo mejor es evitar problemas

- no Temari. Yo te elegí como la madre de nuestros hijos y eso te da derecho de venir. Revisé las reglas sobre la entrada y ese titulo que te di te permite entrar siempre y cuando yo este a tu lado. además quería compensarte por lo mal que terminó nuestra otra cita

- aun así no creó que sea buena idea.

- te prometo que todo va a salir bien y no te vas a arrepentir

- esta bien. Junko, iré contigo a ver a los ciervos

Temari dijo eso colocando su rostro cerca del de Junko la cual se limitó a sacarle la lengua y tomada de la mano de su padre comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde estarían los ciervos lo cual era algo que a ella le gustaba. Lo único que a Junko le desagradaba de todo esto era que su padre también tomara a la otra mujer de la mano y que aparte de eso hablara muy sonrientemente con ella de temas que no lograba entender.

…

Kakashi se encontraba en medio de una misión. Según unos rumores, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado planeaban algo a escondidas de la Hokage, de nuevo, y su deber era investigar de qué se trataba.

Si bien ese tipo de misiones eran normalmente asignadas a ANBU, estos se encontraban demasiado ocupados por lo que se le asignó a él esa misión y cuando escuchó oculto detrás de una pared lo que esos ancianos decían supo que las cosas eran mas complicadas de lo que esperaba

- esta decidido. En lugar de entregarle a Sayumi alguno de los dos niños nos quedaremos con ambos. – dijo Utatane dando por concluida la discusión que sostenía con Mitokado – sin duda al ser beneficiarios del gen Sameru serán una importante adición a nuestras fuerzas militares.

- además creó que tampoco deberíamos darle a ese Nara y me parece un desperdicio que esos dos niños sean los únicos en poseer las mejoras de ese gen cuando podríamos crear un ejercito con él, claro esta que habrá que casarlo para evitar rumores innecesarios…. Bastara con unos cuantos Hyugas con ese gen y quizás unos cuantos nacimientos fuera de ese matrimonio para que podamos dar inicio a la siguiente parte de nuestro plan.

- en ese caso nuestro pasos a seguir son hacerle creer a Sayumi que le seguimos el juego y hacer que Nara Shikamaru se vea en la necesidad de casarse con Hyuga Hinata, después de todo ella es la heredera de la rama principal de su clan y es la única que no armaría un escándalo.

- para obligarlos a casarse bastara con ponerlos en una escena comprometedora para que el líder de los respectivos clanes hagan lo que deseamos.

Después de decir eso Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado sonrieron ante el brillante futuro que veían para luego coger caminos por separado dejando a Kakashi muy inquieto sobre lo que ocultaban esas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar mejor las cosas al verse rodeado de un grupo de ninjas con mascaras ANBU que comenzaron a atacarlo con técnicas de agua

"_son los mismo que atacaron a Temari y Shikamaru. Ese ataque de seguro también lo planearon y no me sorprendería que ese grupo que no quiere la alianza no es mas que una invención de esos dos para encubrir sus planes"_

…..

* * *

_**No se que escribir para la escena shikatema y por eso no he podido cumplir con eso. Si alguien tiene una idea con gusto la recibo.**_

_***Sameru significa despertar.**_

_**** El arte de pintar cuerpos desnudos**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: bosque.

Shikamaru condujo a Temari y Junko atreves del bosque por un camino que había aprendido de memoria desde hace varios años. Para su suerte, Junko estaba tan concentrada observando todo a su alrededor que se había olvidado momentáneamente de la presencia de Temari y eso les permitía caminar en silencio hasta que….

- ¿en serio no hay problema en que este aquí?

Después de dar un sonoro suspiro al oír por vigésimo octava vez esa pregunta en menos de media hora Shikamaru se quedo viéndola a los ojos un momento mientras apretaba un poco el agarre que tenia sobre la mano de la rubia

- ¿tienes miedo? – preguntó Shikamaru en un tono levemente burlón. – te recuerdo que los ciervos son herbívoros y los animales carnívoros los tenemos muy controlados.

- no le tengo miedo a los animales, sino a los problemas que te puedes ganar.

- ya te dije que no hay ningún problema. ¿se van a molestar porque te traje? Eso es un si seguro, pero eso es todo. Cualquier persona ajena al clan solo puede entras con un permiso y siendo escoltada… yo te doy permiso y te estoy escoltando por lo que no estas quebrando ninguna norma. No es como si nunca antes alguien ajeno al clan hubiera entrado.

- aun así…

- te preocupas demasiado. Mejor olvídate de eso y disfruta del paisaje porque esta vez si voy a darte una verdadera cita

- ¿con Junko mirando?

- ¿si?

Junko, que había desviado su mirada a ellos cuando empezaron a hablar, no estaba contenta de toda la atención que la otra mujer estaba recibiendo. Actuaban como si ella no estuviera presente y a penas tuviera una oportunidad le haría ver a esa mujer que estaba en un error si intentaba quitarle a su padre.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un claro rodeado de una gran cantidad de flores azules y blancas que dejaron maravillada a la pequeña que sin perder tiempo comenzó a cogerla entre sus brazos.

- ¿es aquí?- preguntó Temari mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol con Shikamaru a su lado – es un lugar tranquilo

- lo se, siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos y lo mejor de todo es que no todos en mi clan saben como llegar a este lugar

- ¿en serio? ¿por qué?

- porque este lugar fue el escondite de mis padres cuando eran mas jóvenes y esta protegido por un genjutsu de un nivel bastante elevado. Ellos dejaron de usarlo cuando yo naci y mi padre me enseño como encontrarlo sin necesidad de deshacer la ilusión. No creas que fue una locura de mis padres porque existen decenas de puntos protegidos de esta manera, cada uno perteneciente a una familia distinta.

- no es difícil ver porque lo eligieron.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre los dos. No estaban seguros de que hacer porque si bien ya habían confesado sus sentimientos, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo comportarse, pero a la vez querían hacer algo por lo que lentamente dirigieron su mirada a los ojos del otro mientras acercaban poco a poco sus rostros hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia.

No hubo necesidad mas palabras por parte ellos y en ese lenguaje que solo ellos entendían se juraron no volver a hacerse nunca mas esa pregunta porque no había necesidad de actitudes forzadas o imitar las tonterías que hacían otras parejas, se enamoraron de la persona que estaba a su lado tal cual como es y no había necesidad de cambiar eso.

Después de haber hecho ese pacto decidieron firmarlo con un pequeño e inocente beso antes de volver a separarse solo un par de centímetros. La flor del deseo les había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos y hace unas pocas horas se los habían confesado, pero la parte más difícil no había llegado. ¿Estaban enamorados o se amaban? Los enamoramientos son pasajeros y el amor es eterno ¿Cuál de los dos casos era el suyo? Sinceramente ambos deseaban que fuera el segundo.

Se tomaron las manos mientras seguían mirando a los ojos. Se sentía tan bien simplemente quedarse de esa manera en silencio, era una experiencia que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes y tenían miedo de que esa magia que parecía haber se destruyera si decían algo.

- mejor dejamos de actuar como idiotas – dijo de repente Temari sacando a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos – esto puede llegar a ser algo incomodo y… tonto y…

- agradable.

En ese momento Junko apareció entre ellos colocando un gran ramo de flores enfrente de la cara de Shikamaru. Él las tomó con una delicadeza extrema sabiendo que para su hija esas flores debían ser muy importantes y después de quedárselas viendo se las entregó a Temari.

- ¡no! – gritó Junko – ella no.

- Junko, no seas egoísta – dijo Shikamaru calmadamente – no hay nada de malo en compartir las flores con Temari. Además ¿quieres llevártelas a casa? – preguntó y al ver como asentía con la cabeza decidió seguir hablando – tu las aprietas mucho y se ponen feas, yo tampoco se como llevarlas y eso lo sabes. Temari sabe mejor que nosotros como tratar a las flores y te prometo que ella va hacer que por primera vez el hermoso ramo de flores que hiciste llegue sano y salvo a la casa ¿de acuerdo?

Junko colocó sus manos en la cadera mientras le sacaba la lengua a Temari, pero rápidamente cambio su actitud a una más amable al ver como su padre no aprecia contento con su comportamiento.

- bien… ¿los ciervos?

- el sol ya casi termina de irse… espera un momento con esas flores – dijo Shikamaru señalando el otro lado del pequeño claro – y te llevare a verlos. Si te portas bien antes de ir a la casa pasaremos a comprar mucho helado

- ¿helado?

- si, mas del que te puedas comer. Pero recuerda que tienes que tratar bien a Temari porque no me gusta que la andes pateando y sacándole la lengua.

Ese último comentario borró momentáneamente la sonrisa que Junko tenia en su rostro, pero después de ver detenidamente a Temari decidió que ella no era una amenaza o era algo que justificara perder la oportunidad de comer un delicioso helado.

- bien…

Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría al lugar que su padre le había indicado. Temari se quedo viendo el repentino cambio de humor de Junko algo extrañada antes de posar sus ojos en las flores que tenia en la mano

- yo no soy buena con las flores – dijo Temari mientras se ponía de pie – me gustan las plantas y se como cuidarlas pero solo a las del desierto.

- ¿no es lo mismo? – dijo Shikamaru levantándose sin mucha prisa

- para ser tan listo eres tan tonto. Las plantas del desierto pueden sobrevivir años con cantidades mínimas de aguas y su… textura es diferente. Hay tanta similitud entre mis plantas y estas flores como lo que hay entre una roca y una hoja

- no te preocupes. La heladería más cercana queda enfrente de una florería y si se marchitan compramos otras. Solo mantenlas bajo un débil genjutsu para que no se de cuenta y ya.

- si se pone a llorar al ver a estas flores muertas será tu culpa… de todos modos tuvo un fuerte cambio en su actitud cuando dijiste helado

- Temari, tiene dos años.

Después de esa corta conversación se reunieron con Junko. Shikamaru la cargo sobre sus hombros y agarrándole la mano a Temari las llevo varios pasos mas al frente en donde vieron un grupo de ciervos bebiendo agua de un lago.

- ¿siempre estuvieron tan cerca? – preguntó Temari en voz baja

- te dije que era un buen genjutsu el que protegía el lugar. – dijo Shikamaru mientras bajaba a Junko – como son extrañas y es de noche no podemos acercarnos mas o podríamos asustarlos. Yo voy a acercar a ese de allá – dijo señalando a uno de los ciervos mas grades – es el mas amigable de todos, pero tienen que quedarse muy quietas y en silencio para que no se vaya ¿entendido?

Junko asintió con la cabeza y dejo que su padre saliera de entre los arboles donde estaban ocultos. La pequeña se recostó en el torso de Temari para poder ver mejor como su padre se acercaba a ese enorme animal y sin necesidad de tocarlo logró acercarlo a donde estaban. Ver de tan cerca un animal como ese fue algo que Junko iba a presumirle a Taro en cuanto lo viera y lo único que lamento fue que su padre lo alejara antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Por su parte, Temari se había quedado sorprendida momentáneamente por la repentina confianza que Junko tenia con ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver al ciervo enfrente suyo y comprobar que el animal era como diez centímetros mas alto que ella. La impresión tampoco duro mucho tiempo, había visto animales mas grandes y feroces, sin embargo la elegancia con que el ciervo parecía caminar guiado por Shikamaru mientras que los otros ciervos les abrían paso con lo que parecía ser una especie de reverencia era un espectáculo digno de admirar y despertó en ella un interés sobre esos animales.

- es hora de irnos.

La voz de Shikamaru la sacó de sus divagaciones y Temari se sorprendió de no haberlo visto llegar. Sin duda no era una de esas melosas citas que suceden en las películas románticas que a veces sus amigas le obligaban a ver, pero fue mucho mejor que la cita que habían tenido anteriormente y lo más importante es que a ella le gusto…. Y que todavía faltaba la cena a base de helado.

…

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar y todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Con cuidado colocó sus manos en los barrotes de la celda en donde estaba y analizo su situación: estaba atrapado en una jaula que colgaba de una cadena oxidada sobre una especie acido. Las paredes no alcanzaba a verlas y Kakashi no podía recordar como había sido capturado.

En un momento estaba enfrente de esos misteriosos ANBUS y al siguiente se encontraba en ese lugar. Había sido tanta su sorpresa que por un momento pensó que estaba en un genjutsu, pero ahora que sabía que todo era real no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que había pasado y sobre todo, que era ese tal gen Sameru.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose y dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que sintiera una mano sobre su mentón que lo obligo a levantar su rostro para ver a una mujer cuya principal característica era su sonrisa llena de malicia.

- no hay nada que temer. El despertar de Sameru se acerca y una vez que me asegure de que no eres una amenaza te dejare libre. – dijo la mujer con una voz fría como el mismo hielo – no he hecho este viaje de tres días en una hora para nada… Sameru es mucho mas poderoso de que lo que creí… se que los consejeros de Konoha me piensan traicionar y para impedirlo…. Te necesito a ti.

- ¿Por qué piensa que la voy a ayudar?

- porque no tendrás otra opción. Te convertiré en mi marioneta y lo mejor de todo… es que no sabrás que me estas ayudando

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar?– dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de su incapacidad para moverse.

- no veo el sentido a todo esto, yo te salve de los ANBU ¿lo recuerdas? No y eso se debe a que debía probar la frecuencia en que debo usar mi técnica en ti… pronto también olvidaras esto, pero para que veas que no soy tan mala responderé tus preguntas. Este lugar lo he creado para llevar a termino mi plan ¿Dónde esta? No te lo diré aunque puedes estar seguro de que todavía estamos en los terrenos de Konoha. ¿Quién soy? Llámame Sayumi, la futura gobernante del mundo.

….

* * *

_**No se me da el romance y esa escena fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en dos días dedicados exclusivamente a ello… y los pensamientos de Temari con respecto a los ciervos en realidad son míos.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo otro intento de escena romántica.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15: desesperación.

Shikamaru, Temari y Junko se encontraban en espera de que les trajeran sus helados. Mientras lo hacían Junko disfrutaba viendo la decoración del lugar sin que hubiera poder humano que la obligara a sentarse o dejara de gritar helado cada cinco segundos con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeños pulmones.

Por su parte, la mente de Shikamaru divagaba en todos los comentarios que había escuchando durante el trayecto del bosque a la florería y de la florería a la heladería. Los rumores sobre que Temari era la madre de sus hijos y que se habían olvidado hace mucho habían vuelto con mas fuerza y siendo mas ofensivos. Le molestaba las palabras que usaban para referirse a ella o a sus hijos y lo único que lo detuvo de golpearlo fue que debía evitar mostrarse agresivo si quería que Junko dejara de serlo.

- yo también escuche lo que dijeron y no deberías estar tan molesto – le dijo Temari en un susurro a Shikamaru – me parece que estas exagerando

- perdona si parezco un poco sobre protector, pero sinceramente no tolero que hablen de esa manera. Antes solo opinaban o decían al que estaba a su lado, ahora estas insultando y juzgando como si fueran ellos santos mientras que nosotros demonios que debían ser exterminados…. Por lo general me gusta ignorar ese tipo de comentarios, pero ahora lo dicen con tanto desprecio y odio que... no los entiendo

- eres demasiado sobre protector y eso te hace ver adorable, pero ahora cálmate que no es para tanto. Ignorarlos y pronto volverán a olvidarlo – dijo Temari mientras agarraba la mejilla de Shikamaru y le daba fuertes tirones.

- eres la única persona que conozco que se emborracha por comer una muestra gratis de helado de licor – dijo Shikamaru quitándose la mano de Temari – creo que deberían reconsiderar la idea de dar muestras gratis mientras se espera por el helado

- eso solo lo dices porque te tocó de fresa y no estoy borracha. Ese era el método más rápido que se me ocurrió para que dejaras esa cara. Estamos en una heladería, no en un velorio.

Shikamaru y Temari dejaron de hablar ese momento debido a que la mesera ya les había traído sus órdenes de helado. El de Temari era una copa de chocolate, el de Shikamaru era de vainilla y finalmente el de Junko era un gran plato de helado que contenía bolas de todos los sabores conocidos.

- eso es mucho helado para alguien tan pequeña – dijo Temari observando como su porción de helado era como diez veces mas pequeña de la que poseía Junko – no creo que puedas comértelo todo.

- en realidad la he visto comerse… - dijo Shikamaru – mas del triple de esa cantidad para terminar con un fuerte dolor de estomago y si vuelves a comer tanto helado te volverá a doler… seria una lastima porque mañana pensaba yo cocinar el desayuno.

- ¿cocinas?

-mesero durante la noche, ayudante de cocina durante el día y mejor comienza a comerte ese chocolate antes de que cierta niñita ponga su temida cara

- ¿temida cara?

- ya veras.

Junko observaba su helado como si se tratara de la joya más rara y preciosa de todo el universo. Con cuidado tomó su cuchara y después de probar un bocado no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de aprobación antes de dejar la cuchara nuevamente en su puesto para poner sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.

Temari la observaba sin entender que estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como Junko usaba sus manos para devorarse el helado para luego coger el plato y pasarle la lengua asegurándose de no dejar ni una sola gota. Temari había estado tan perdida viéndola que no se había dado cuenta de que solo se había comido la mitad del suyo, pero Junko al ver ese helado de chocolate se arrodillo en la mesa observando fijamente esa copa a medio comer para después levantar sus verdes ojos en una cara de suplica mientras que su boca ponía una mueca que reflejaba tristeza.

Al ver esa cara Temari no supo que hacer. Era un gran cambio verla de esa manera tan inocente y frágil cuando por lo general ella se portaba grosera con ella. Sin pensarlo mucho Temari término cediéndole a Junko el resto de su helado mientras oía un "te lo dije" por parte de Shikamaru, pero este último no pudo decir nada más cuando Junko se dirigió a él con la intensión de quitarle lo poco que quedaba de su helado.

- ¡no! – dijo Shikamaru firmemente a lo que Junko puso sus manos sobre su pecho y empezó a emitir un sonido en su boca como si estuviera imitando el llanto de un perro – he dicho que no y no es no. Ya comiste demasiado helado por el día de hoy – cambiando de estrategia Junko se recostó en el pecho de Temari mientras comenzaba a llorar mientras decía una y otra vez que su padre era malo, egoísta y que no la quería. Todo eso lo decía tan fuerte que las mesas aledañas comenzaron a quedárseles viendo, pero Shikamaru no pensaba ceder - si sigues comiendo helado mañana te dolerá la barriga por eso no te voy a dar el mío. – estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a su helado cuando vio como Temari se unía al juego de Junko y comenzaba a verlo severamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba "consolar" a la pequeña – ni dos contra uno lo van a lograr y …. Y…. esta bien, pero no es mi culpa si te enfermas

- ¿no que habías dicho que no?

Dijo Temari al ver como Junko se comía de un solo mordisco lo que quedaba del helado de Shikamaru sin lograr evitar dejar caer la mitad en su ropa. Junko en ese momento estaba despeinada, con la ropa arrugada, con helado en su cabello, cara, manos y ropa.

- ahora me tocara darte un baño antes de que mi madre se de cuenta – dijo Shikamaru mientras bajaba a Junko de la mesa – o nos van a castigar.

- no te preocupes por eso, pero si tanto te preocupa yo puedo ir por las flores mientras ustedes se dan un baño por estar tan sucios.

- la única sucia aquí es Junko y…

Shikamaru no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como la camisa de Temari estaba completamente sucia, pero sin darse cuenta Junko le abrazó la pierna lo cual sin duda había dejado una pegajosa marca

- tu también tendrás que cambiarte de ropa Temari. Los tres lo necesitan.

Al oír esa voz a sus espaldas Temari y Shikamaru se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Kakashi, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Junko comenzó a gritar y patalear incluso aun mas fuerte que cuando estaba pidiendo helado antes de darle una patada a Kakashi e irse corriendo del lugar.

Su comportamiento fue tan extraño y repentino que les costó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Shikamaru se fue tras Junko que se había quedado a la mitad de la calle dando vueltas en círculo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Al verla, Temari se despidió de Kakashi prometiéndole hablar con él mañana para después acercarse a Shikamaru que no sabia que hacer con Junko. Temari se las arregló para cargar a la pequeña que después de unos minutos se quedó dormida entres sus brazos.

- nunca antes se había portado de esa manera

- tranquilízate Shikamaru. Quizás fue hiperactividad por comer tanto helado aunque… no estaría de mas que la llevaras junto a Taro a que le hicieran un control medico.

- si…

- ¿nunca antes los has llevado para que los revisen?

- nunca antes se habían enfermado y cada vez que estaba con ellos lo ultimo en que pensaba era en hospitales, pero la mujer con quien los dejaba cuando no estaba era enfermera y ella me aseguraba de que siempre estaban bien de salud

- de todos modos deberías conseguirles una cita pediátrica – dijo Temari mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de Shikamaru – si la llevamos ahora quizás se asuste, pero si vuelve a portarse de esa manera esta noche o cualquier otro día la llevaras de emergencias a que la revisen

- fue solo una pataleta.

- o un síntoma de daño neurológico, pero se que lo que dices es mas probable que sea verdad y solo por eso no vamos ahora… ¿tus padres están en casa?

- no. Cuando fui a buscarte decidieron ir a algún lugar diciendo que querían conseguirle un regalo a Junko y Taro que compensara todos los que no les habían dado, también me dijeron que no pensaban regresar hasta mañana… y pensar que lo dicen las mismas personas que se acordaban de mi cumpleaños tres días después.

- ¿y Taro? Se lo llevaron con ellos

- se encariño tanto con Kankuro que este no tuvo problemas en quedarse con él... y ahora que lo pienso tengo que ir a buscarlo

- ¿no confías en que mi hermano pueda cuidarlo? – preguntó Temari a lo que recibió una mirada por parte de Shikamaru como diciéndole que la respuesta era obvia – esta bien. Ve a buscarlo y de paso regresa por las flores y… se me ocurrió que si vamos a tener la casa para nosotros solos esta noche podríamos, no se, hacer una fiesta. Yo soy la madre y tampoco he podido celebrar con ellos sus cumpleaños, además de que será bueno para saber si Junko ya esta bien. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Por qué no esperan a que llegue su próximo cumpleaños? Solo faltan siete meses dos semanas y cuatro días.

- no lo entenderías y ahora solo hazlo. Te prometo que te gustara lo que tengo en mente – dijo Temari y una vez que Shikamaru estuvo lo suficientemente lejos agrego en voz baja – y como no es mi casa a mi no será a quien me regañen.

…

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba en un callejón detrás de la heladería sin dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho Junko.

"_es tal como ella dijo que sucedería, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la ayudo a conseguir lo que quiere? Tengo que detenerme ahora"_

Pero simplemente no podía. Cada vez que intentaba desobedecer las ordenes que ella le dada un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho le hizo ver que la mujer llamada Sayumi sabia lo que estaba pensando y al ver a Shikamaru acercándose agarrando a Taro de la mano sabia que tenía dos opciones: obedecer a Sayumi o no hacerlo.

….

* * *

"_si es listo me va a obedecer, me traerá a mi querido Shikamaru y finalmente podre estar con Taro, después de eso solo tendría que buscar a Junko… pero si me desobedece me veré en la necesidad de darle un castigo. Ahora es mi sirviente y debe comportarse como tal"_

Pensó Sayumi mientras vigilaba los movimientos de Kakashi y Shikamaru a través de sus espejos. Gracias a su técnica de teletransportación con espejos podía viajar entre Konoha y Suna en cuestión de horas lo cual era muy útil para conseguir mas esclavos que le ayudaran en su plan sin dejar de ser la consejera mas admirable de Suna por su compromiso con la aldea.

"_ya no me puedo quedar mas tiempo en Konoha y deberé confiar en que hará lo que le pedí… de lo contrario ya tengo varios equipos de respaldo por no mencionar a los tontos de los consejeros de Konoha… ese par son un buen seguro porque aun cuando ninguno es leal al otro puedo sacarles provecho. Es una lastima que no pueda ir a verlo directamente para recordar los buenos tiempos, pero conociéndolo no le agradara verme y tendré que usar un par de trucos antes de que decida volver a ser mi amante"_

…_._

* * *

_**Supongo que lo de la heladería no cuenta como cita romántica y por si no se entendió el titulo hace referencia a la actitud de Junko después de ver a Kakashi... No encuentro otra palabra para describirlo. **_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16: burbujas…. De pintura

Kakashi se encontraba luchando contra las órdenes de Sayumi de atacar a Shikamaru cuando sintió una fuerte mordida en su brazo derecho. Se trataba de Pakkun que lo mordió con tanta fuerza que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a brotar hasta que un pequeño pedazo de cristal salió de su cuerpo.

Cuando ese cristal estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, Kakashi logro controlar todo su cuerpo a voluntad y los recuerdos que Sayumi había borrado habían regresado. Recordaba perfectamente como la rubia había asesinado sin piedad a los ANBUS que manejaban el agua con una técnica que usaba cristales. También recordaba como había salido de la prisión donde lo había encerrado y deducía que ella poseía técnicas usando pedazos de vidrio y espejos, estaba seguro de que la maldición impuesta en los gemelos tenía que funcionar a través de esos trozos de vidrio.

Pero ahora que veía como se alejaba Shikamaru con Taro no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de los consejeros y de la rubia. La situación oficialmente estaba fuera de sus manos y era hora de que la Hokage tomara una participación mas activa en el asunto, tenia que averiguar que era ese Sameru y el motivo por el cual querían que Shikamaru se casara con Hinata.

_**- **_ fue buena idea mandarte a vigilar – dijo Kakashi al perro – de otra manera todavía seguiría bajo su control

_**- **_aun no me has explicado que ha sucedido

_**- **_lo hare pronto, primero debo informarle a la Hokage. Ahora te pediré que vigiles a Shikamaru y a sus hijos. Me debes informar de cualquier cosa rara que suceda, no importa lo insignificante que sea y si tiene que ver con espejos con mas razón me avisaras.

_**- **_esta bien. Aunque es una orden bastante extraña.

…_**.**_

* * *

Cuando Shikamaru llego a casa con las flores y Taro lo primero que vio fue el piso cubierto de una gran cantidad de papeles parecidos a los sellos explosivos. La cantidad que había era tan grande que estaba seguro que formaban una capa de al menos diez centímetros y se extendía mas allá de lo que alcanzaba a ver.

Comenzó a caminar a través de la casa buscando a Temari y Junko, pero no las lograba encontrar por ningún lado. Tenia una extraña sensación de lo que estaba pasando y cuando entró en su habitación y vio a Temari con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su abanico, el mismo que no llevaba cuando la dejo en la casa, tuvo la impresión de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

_**- **_vamos a jugar un juego que me gusta mucho – dijo Temari tomando las flores y colocándolas en la cama – se trata de una competencia niños contra niñas. ¿te gustaría jugar Taro? – ante esa pregunta Taro movió tímidamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa haciendo que la sonrisa de Temari creciera y la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar de Shikamaru aumentara – en ese caso explicare las reglas

_**- **_antes de eso ¿Por qué toda mi casa esta cubierta de esos papeles que parecen sellos? – pregunto Shikamaru seriamente, no quería arriesgarse a ser regañado por su madre y todo parecía apuntar a eso

_**- **_porque los necesitamos para jugar – dijo Temari en tono entre burlón e inocente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con las manos en la cadera. Junko, que estaba a su lado, la imitada agregando una cara que decía "¿acaso no es obvio?" – son sellos especiales y hacen esto – diciendo eso Temari toma uno de los pedazo de papel y después de aplicarle chakra lo pega con su saliva en la frente de Shikamaru, poco tiempo después de eso el sello explotó llenándole a Shikamaru la cara de pintura verde – le aplicas chakra, una cantidad muy mínima, y liberar burbujas de pintura. Todo el primer piso esta cubierto de ellos y el ganador es el equipo que llene de más pintura al contrario. Todo se vale, se premia la creatividad de los métodos y el diseño que se "dibuje" en los oponentes. Yo iré con Junko y tú con Taro, ambos somos ninjas por lo que nosotros nos encargaremos de activar los sellos, pero los niños tienen que tener una participación activa o el equipo queda descalificado. Aparte de eso todo se vale. ¿preguntas?

_**- **_ pues yo no pienso jugar y... – Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando al ver las caras de Junko y Taro que al parecer se habían ilusionado con jugar el juego – es muy tarde. Mañana tenemos que regresar a nuestros trabajos y… - después de limpiarse la pintura en la cara, Shikamaru vio como Temari se unió a las caras suplicantes. Para él ya era difícil resistirse a la de sus hijos para que ahora tuviera que ver la de ella que la hacia ver tan... – esta bien. Pero Temari me tienes que ayudar a limpiar todo cuando terminemos

- no hay problema – diciendo eso Temari se levanto un poco la blusa para sacar un pergamino con el que trajo a su abanico – el juego comenzara en diez minutos.

- ¿piensas usar tu abanico?

- odo se vale – dijo Junko mientras Temari la subía a su espalda – quien pierde le toca… impiar… mas.

…..

* * *

Había pasado casi media hora desde que el juego "guerra de pintura" había comenzado. Entre las bajas estaban la llave de la cocina que no dejaba de botar agua y que de seguro habría inundado toda la casa de no ser por un trapo que a las carreras le habían puesto para detener la furiosa corriente, tres sillas, una mesa, dos puertas, una ventana y sin duda la ropa que llevaban puestas, pero ninguno de los dos equipos estaba dispuesto a admitir que el otro era mejor y los ninjas habían decidido usar sus técnicas como una ayuda o terminarían jugando ese juego por siempre.

Temari y Junko se encontraban gateando por uno de los pasillos tratando de pasar desapercibidos del equipo contrario. Estaban cerca de la sala cuando Temari escuchó algo que se acercaba y su instinto la hizo agarrar a Junko para luego salvar evitando por poco tres largas sombras de Shikamaru que tenían pegados una gran cantidad de sellos de pintura.

En ese momento los sellos se activaron y si no fuera por el hecho de que Temari usó su abanico para protegerse hubieran terminado cubiertas por completo de pintura. No se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo y al darse la vuelta vio a Taro alejándose justo a tiempo para evitar quedar empapado de pintura por la gran cantidad de sellos que había pegado en la espalda de Temari.

Mas por suerte que por otra cosa, Temari logró quitarse la camisa antes de que los sellos explotaran y nuevamente usando su abanico como escudo se salvaron de la posible derrota

"_suerte que se me dio por ponerme un camisilla o hubiera sido nuestro fin. Junko es buena arrojando cosas, pero al parecer Taro logra pasar desapercibido incluso para un ninja. Los gemelos sin duda tienen un gran futuro cono shinobis y es hora de dar inicio a nuestro contraataque"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Temari se acomodaba la camisa blanca manga corta que llevaba puesta y trataba de ubicar a través de sus sentidos a Shikamaru, Taro le acababa de demostrar que seria inútil intentar hacerlo con él.

Una vez que logró ubicar a Shikamaru era hora de dar inicio a su gran estrategia y después de esconderse en un armario, Temari realizo varios clones de ella y Junko que envió a buscar a Shikamaru.

A excepción de un grupo que seria el distractor, el resto de los clones se ocultaron mientras rodeaban a Shikamaru. Temari sabia que Shikamaru esperaba que ella hiciera algo como eso y también sabia que él atacaría a los clones fingiendo que no sabia que eran clones, pero lo que él no sabia era que ella esperaba que actuara de esa manera y que no importara lo que hiciera esa guerra ya la tenia ganada.

"_conozco mejor estos sellos. Es imposible que me gane, en este juego yo soy la reina y junto con mi princesa somos invencibles"_

Tal y como Temari planeó, Shikamaru se vio obligado a saltar con Taro al centro de la sala después de ver como los clones activaban los sellos al desaparecer. Temari envió mas clones que por mas que Shikamaru los destruyera siempre terminaban activando los sellos y aunque él quisiera hacer lo mismo ya se había dado cuenta de que había que tener un control especial para lograrlo sin terminar activando los sellos.

Después de varios saltos Shikamaru se encontraba prácticamente arrinconado y Temari en ese momento usó su abanico para levantar todos los sellos que estaban en el suelo creando un muro entre ambos. Eso confundió a Shikamaru por un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que planeaba hacer ya era demasiado tarde.

Junko estaba lanzando sellos a través de los huecos que se formaban entre los sellos mientras Temari levantaba la cortina que los separaba cada vez que esta amenazaba con deshacerse. Shikamaru era capaz de esquivar la mayoría de los lanzamientos de Junko, pero no era capaz de hacer que ninguno de los que él lanzaba lograra traspasar la barrera.

En un acto desesperado por ganar, Shikamaru cubrió con su cuerpo a Taro para protegerlo de la pintura y teniendo cuidado de no mancharlo o la victoria de las chicas estaría asegurada.

- ahora estas muerto para el juego – dijo Temari sosteniendo su abanico en su lado derecho y con Junko sentada en su hombro izquierdo - ahora solo tenemos que derrotar a Taro, si es que tú no has hecho que pier…

Temari no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como sorpresivamente todos los sellos que había puesto como barrera comenzaron a explotar para luego sentir como algo se aferraba a su pierna. La cantidad de pintura que salió volando fue tan grande que le costó varios segundos recuperarse de lo sucedido después de que la pintura dejara de caer

- pero… ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Temari sin entender, o no querer creer, lo sucedido. Su expresión de sorpresa pasó a una de enojo dirigida directamente a Shikamaru – si tú…

- yo no hice nada – respondió Shikamaru calmadamente – son mis hijos, recuerdas. Los conozco mejor que nadie y se de la excelente puntería de Junko aunque no me esperaba que fuera tan buena como para acertar un blanco con una gran cantidad de obstáculos. Como Taro, Junko comparte la habilidad de ser prácticamente invisibles para los ninjas, no preguntes como porque no estoy seguro. Pero lo mas importante, y lo que quieres saber, es que Taro adicionalmente puede enviar pequeños destellos de chakra, no son fuertes, pero son lo suficientemente poderosos como para activar los sellos.

- ¿Taro sabe manipular el chakra?

- algo así. Lo hace a voluntad aunque no puede controlarlo en lo mas mínimo y la cantidad que produce es tan poca que es imperceptible, pero ya vez como nos concedió la victoria

- quieto ahí. –dijo Temari levantando su mano derecha – Taro esta igual de empapado en pintura que nosotras por lo cual él también perdió. es imposible saber si nosotras o él termino primero lleno de pintura y además la diferencia de tiempo entre la derrota y la victoria es tan poca que no se tiene en cuenta. Es una regla especial de este juego que solo se usa para casos como este, pero a menos que aceptemos un empate deberemos ir a una muerte súbita ¿Qué dices?

- primero contéstame dos cosas ¿Por qué traías esos sellos de pintura y por qué son tantos?

- fue un regalo de cumpleaños y accidentalmente no los saque de mi maleta cuando vine, bueno no saque unos pergaminos con los cuales se puede invocar a los sellos porque me regalaron casi cuatro millones con mas tonos de pintura de los que sabia que existía... – dijo Temari antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro – el regalo incluía otros sellos parecidos, pero que en lugar de pintura traen burbujas de jabón con las cuales podríamos hacer una competencia de limpieza y saber quien es el grupo ganador

- ya es muy tarde

- ¿tienes miedo de perder? Además no puedes irte a dormir con este desastre en la casa y si llevas a los niños a dormir terminaras despertándolos mientras limpias. Mejor que se queden a jugar "guerra de jabón" y "competencia de limpieza"

- esta bien. De todos modos si me niego terminaran convenciéndome de lo contrario. – dijo Shikamaru si muchos ánimos - ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

- será una competencia por puntos donde habrá varias pruebas en donde se premiara al primer lugar con dos puntos y al segundo con uno. Las pruebas se harán individualmente, pero los puntajes se sumaran en los mismos equipos. El ganador…

- ¡dormirá conmigo y Taro! – gritó Junko mientras que Taro saltaba de la emoción

- el premio ya esta puesto, las reglas se dirán durante el proceso – comenzó a decir Temari caminando de un lado a otro – y ahora que todo esta claro es hora de dar inicio a este juego.

…

* * *

- ¡¿Qué cosa dices? – gritó Tsunade sumamente alterada después de oír lo dicho por Kakashi. Le costó varios minutos recuperar la calma antes de dirigir su mirada a Shizune que seguía sin poder creer que Sameru existiera – envía un escuadrón ANBU de confianza a vigilar a Shikamaru y a sus hijos. Ellos no pueden darse cuenta de que los seguimos y la vigilancia debe ser la veinticuatro horas.

Shizune inmediatamente salió de la habitación en busca de los ANBU olvidándose por completo de todo el protocolo. Kakashi observaba todo atentamente, algo le decía que el asunto era mas grave de lo que había imaginado

- ¿me puede decir que es eso de Sameru? – preguntó Kakashi – nunca antes había oído de él

- si no logramos adivinar lo que esos consejeros tienen en mente o detenemos a Sayumi… Sameru será la destrucción misma. No por nada solo aparece un caso cada cinco mil millones

- creí que era cada cinco millones

- lo ves. Esta mutación genética es tan peligrosa que fue necesario mentir sobre la frecuencia con que aparece. – Tsunade comenzó a buscar entre los documentos que tenia enfrente hasta que encontró un papel que la hizo sentirse mas preocupada – el grupo de Hinata regresara pronto. Kakashi debes retardarlos todo lo posible para impedir que ese par de viejos logren lo que quiere

- ¿no seria mejor informarle a Shikamaru o a Temari?

- no. Dijiste que Sayumi puede controlar a las personas y no podemos arriesgarnos a que algún espía le informe sobre lo sucedido, es posible que ya lo sepa pero no esta de mas tomar precauciones…

…

* * *

_**La "guerra de pintura" no lograba sacármela de la cabeza, pero como me que me quedo algo largo la continuación con la "guerra de jabón" será en el siguiente capitulo. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Probabilidad de erroes de escritura: 87%.**_

_**Supongo que este será el ultimo capitulo – de este fic – que subo sin revisar. Lo hago porque si me pongo hacerlos tendrían que esperar una semana extra a que vuelva a tener un tiempo libre para hacerlo y como no confió en los computadores…. Ahora si, el capitulo con un final que se que no les va a gustar – al menos a mi no me gustan – cuando lean la otra nota. **_

Capitulo 17: burbujas…. De jabón.

Nuevamente dos bandos enemigos se encontraban cara a cara, pero esta vez unidos en una lucha conjunta antes de retomar la batalla que tenían inconclusa: debían arreglar la llave de la cocina.

La fuerza del agua había vencido fácilmente todos los intentos de contenerla y ahora Temari junto a Shikamaru se encontraban usando sus manos como ultimo recurso para impedir que el agua, que ya inundaba toda la cocina, se extendiera a otros sectores de la casa mientras que Taro los observaba entre curioso y asustado.

Por su parte Junko se encontraba revisando en una enorme caja de metal las herramientas que su padre le pedía, pero por cada cinco que sacaba solo una era la correcta lo cual había bastante lento el proceso.

Finalmente la lucha termino y lograron arreglar la cocina. Al ver el desastre que había a Temari se le ocurrió la primera competencia en esa guerra que definiría quien era el equipo ganador. Su sonrisa la delataba y Shikamaru solo podía pensar que las cosas iban a empeorar antes de mejorar.

_**- **_es hora de dar inicio a esta pelea que dirá que equipo es el mejor – dijo Temari con una seguridad que daba a entender que ya tenia el juego ganado – se trata de una competencia de secado.

_**- **_¿Qué? – preguntó Shikamaru sin entender sus palabras

_**- **_es muy simple. Tú solo trae cuatro trapos y cuatro baldes. Gana quien recoja mas agua ¿muy difícil para ti? – eso ultimo Temari lo dijo en un tono levemente burlón, ese juego lo había jugando tantas veces antes que hasta tenia un estrategia y técnicas perfectas con las cuales ganar, que Junko aprendería fácilmente y que Shikamaru no seria capaz de imitar – te advierto que este juego … lo tenemos ganado.

Quince minutos más tarde se dio inicio a la competencia. Cada uno estaba en una esquina con una cubeta y un trapo atrapando con él la mayor cantidad de agua posible antes de depositarla en las cubetas previamente marcadas para facilitar la medida del agua recogida.

Shikamaru hacia lo mejor que podía para recoger el agua, todo lo que se le venia a la mente era pasar rápido el trapo para luego depositar el agua en la cubeta esperando que de esa manera el agua permaneciera en el trapo el mayor tiempo posible. Enfrente de él estaba Taro que en lugar de recoger el agua se encontraba jugando con el trapo en su cabeza mientras golpeaba la cubeta como si fuera un tambor.

Del otro lado de la habitación Junko miraba el trapo como si se tratara de la cosa mas exótica del mundo y en lugar de usarlo para recoger el agua lo tiró a un lado para luego poner de lado la cubeta y usar sus manos para empujar el agua que inevitablemente salía después de un tiempo.

En ese momento Junko se desespero a más no poder y se coloco el balde en su cabeza haciendo que toda su ropa quedara empapada por el agua que había dentro de ella. Cansada de toda la situación, y algo divertido por las formas que había dejado el agua en su ropa, se arrojo de espaldas en el piso para luego usar sus brazos como una especie de remos mientras se empujaba con las piernas por toda la habitación.

Al verla, Taro sintió deseos de hacer lo mismo y al poco tiempo ambos estaban deslizándose por todo el piso de la cocina riéndose como locos. Los gemelos se estaban divirtiendo tanto que querían que su padre se uniera a ellos, Shikamaru no tenia mucho problema en hacerlo pero si no arreglaba pronto la casa sus padres se darían cuenta de la "fiesta" organizada por Temari y eso solo significaría problemas

_**- **_ podremos jugar mas tarde, ahora tenemos que limpiar y después a dormir – dijo Shikamaru para luego ver como la alegre mirada de sus hijos pasaba a una mas triste. No le agrava verlos deprimidos, pero desde que llegaron a Konoha los estaba consintiendo demasiado y era hora de dar un alto para empezar a establecer normas y si no se ponía firme en esa situación estaría permitiéndoles incumplir con dos de las reglas que tenían impuestas: dormirse temprano y mantener las cosas lo mas arregladas posibles – si no lo hacen…

- pero… - dijo Junko bastante entristecida – el… juego

- cambie de opinión, este juego se esta haciendo muy largo y…

- ¡Gane¡ - gritó Temari interrumpiendo a Shikamaru mientras le enseñaba tres cubetas llenas de agua y solo fue hasta ese momento que él se dio cuenta de que el piso ya estaba seco, lo que faltaba podía secarse en menos de una hora por su propia cuenta – y con respecto a la discusión que tenían debo decir una cosa. Puedo que tengas razón en lo que intentas hacer, pero también les diste tu palabra de que podían jugar con nosotros… además creo que solo dices eso porque vas perdiendo. Te dije que mi estrategia era perfecta – dijo eso ultimo sonriendo a los niños que inmediatamente se pusieron a reír

- ¿tu gran estrategia era que me distrajeran? De todos modos este juego estaba resultando muy aburrido – fue la respuesta de Shikamaru y sin esperar respuesta se levanto del suelo listo para irse, pero la mano de Temari lo detuvo - ¿Qué?

- esta fue la primera prueba y falta otra. Si nosotras volvemos a ganar el juego termina, si ustedes ganan haremos una corta para decidir quien gana ¿Qué dices? Reduje el número original de 38 pruebas a posible, y seguramente, 2.

- ¿pensabas hacer 38 pruebas para arreglar la casa mientras decidíamos quien ganaba? – preguntó Shikamaru tratando de imaginarse cuales serian las otras 37 pruebas que la rubia tenia en mente

- ¿si? – dijo Temari sin entender porque a él le era tan difícil creer que existían todas esas pruebas – vamos. Este último juego va a ser igual o más divertido que la guerra de pintura. Es mas, este juego es el que originalmente tenia en mente, pero por culpa de la fuga de agua me toco pensar rápido en otro medianamente divertido y debo decir de que no lo fue. No nos tomara mas de una hora y el resto lo puedes hacer más tarde.

- esta bien – respondió Shikamaru rápidamente cansado de algo, no sabia el porque pero repentinamente se sentía con un fuerte cansancio y dolor en la espalda. Además de que después de esas vacaciones tendría que trabajar día y noche para poder terminar con su trabajo a tiempo – el juego es...

- igual a la guerra de pintura – dijo Temari sacando un sello el cual uso para traer mas sellos que, nuevamente, terminaron el piso con una gruesa capa de ellos – la diferencia es que estos sellos es que los blancos liberan burbujas de jabón y los azules agua. Gana quien…. volví a cambiar de opinión - al oír eso Shikamaru no puedo sino sentirse frustrado, algo le decía que esos repentinos cambios de opinión como su discurso sobre los juegos no eran mas que una trampa para que no se diera cuenta de lo que tenia en mente, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de ello – mejor simplemente activémoslos todo al mismo tiempo. Ya verán lo divertido que va a ser.

Algo desconfiado de la actitud extraña de Temari, Shikamaru se quedó mirándola de reojo antes de comenzar a activar junto con Taro los sellos de los cuales comenzaron a salir grandes cantidades de enormes burbujas de jabón y otras de agua.

Junko era la única que no podía activarlos por lo que se quedaba viendo las grandes burbujas que se pegaban a las paredes para luego explotar eliminando cualquier tipo de mancha de pintura. No era algo tan emocionante como la guerra de pintura, pero sin duda era algo hermoso de ver y decidió tararear el canto de un pájaro para acompañar la noche.

Después de 45 minutos las únicas pruebas de la guerra que habían hecho eran los daños en las puertas y sillas, pero mientras que Temari bañaba a los pequeños para acostarlos a dormir Shikamaru reparo los daños que resultaron ser menores de lo que imaginaron en un principio.

Finalmente todos estaban listos para dormir y Temari se encontraba alistándose para irse cuando un par de pequeñas manos la sujetaron de su falta y al bajar su mirada se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de los gemelos que le pedían que se quedara a dormir con ellos.

Al verlos Temari no pudo decir que no, no después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche que sin duda fue la más divertida de toda su vida. Los niños sonrieron sinceramente felices al haber logrado su objetivo y llevaron a Temari a su cuarto para que se acostara con ellos, pero una vez que cruzaron la puerta Temari noto un problema: la cama era muy pequeña para los tres.

En ese momento ingresó Shikamaru que al notar el problema se quedo un momento parado en la puerta de la habitación antes de irse y regresar con un futón que coloco en el suelo al lado del que él solía usar.

- ahora si podemos dormir los cuatro juntos

Junko y Taro no demoraron en acomodarse en el centro mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se colocaron a los lados de esa manera, debido a la notoria diferencia de estatura entre los niños y ellos, Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron mirando directamente a la cara del otro y simplemente sonrieron antes de que la rubia cerrara los ojos, pero al poco tiempo tuvo que abrirlos al sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla: Shikamaru le había dado un beso de buenas noches.

"_Sin duda… la mejor noche de mi vida"_

…

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban en la oficina de Tsunade cuando un ninja entro informando que Temari estaba en camino. Después de eso el ninja se fue tan sigilosamente como vino dándole tiempo a Tsunade de organizar sus ideas.

Sameru no eran con que se jugara y sabia que si no tomada una decisión prudentemente un golpe de estado no tardaría en llegar no solo por parte de los consejeros, sino de todos los ninjas del país del fuego que conocieran el valor de esa mutación genética por no mencionar que el señor feudal no estaría muy contento si se desperdiciara una oportunidad única como esa y si el rumor salía al exterior, como que dada las circunstancias era casi seguro, la amenaza de enfrentamiento con otras aldeas y, sin exagerar, una posible guerra a nivel mundial de todos contra Konoha eran opciones tan validad de afirmar como que mañana saldrá el sol.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo y se sobresalto levemente al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta. Después de reponerse del pequeño susto le permitió entrar a Temari que dejaba claro en su cara lo extrañada que estaba por ser llamada tan temprano sin ningún aparente motivo.

La Hokage no hablo inmediatamente y espero a que Shizune saliera de la habitación para asegurarse de que lo que se dijera en esa habitación no llegara a oídos equivocados.

-he oído ciertas cosas y tenia que estar segura. Puede que mi fuente sea confiable, pero en un asunto tan delicado no puedo cometer errores… dime todo, por muy insignificante que parezca, sobre los hijos de Nara Shikamaru y que según tengo informado decidiste adoptar

- no entiendo porque pregunta de esa manera – dijo Temari algo sorprendida. Si bien le había pedido ayuda por el asunto de la maldición su mente todavía estaba atrapada por la diversión de hace solo unas horas lo cual le impidió entender lo que la Hokage quería, pero después de un tiempo un par de ideas se le vino a la mente y decidió decir los descubrimientos que había hecho durante la guerra de pintura y las impresiones que tenia de ellos desde que los conocía.

- entiendo. Junko posee una puntería difícil de obtener aun con décadas de trabajo y Taro posee una capacidad algo menos que básica en manejo de chakra por no mencionar que ambos poseen un talento para ocultar su esencia completamente envidiable para cualquiera y una aparente madurez impropia en esa edad…- dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente la mesa con sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su rostro. Se quedo en esa posición un momento antes de agregar en voz baja – sin duda Sameru es el responsable

- ¿Qué es Sameru?

Preguntó Temari que a pesar de lo bajo que había hablado Tsunade había alcanzado a escucharla. La Hokage se quedo viendo a Temari a los ojos antes de decir seriamente

- creo que es hora de mencionar lo prohibido. Te diré que es el raro gen Sameru.

….

* * *

_**Pues… actualmente puedo escribir solo a ratos y si notaron cambios en el texto no fue intencional. La idea original de esta continuación se me olvido por lo que el principio – al menos para mí que escribir tantas contradicciones – quedo mal. **_

_**El próximo capitulo según mis cálculos estará en aproximadamente tres o cuatro meses porque creo que solo puedo subir un capitulo cada 7 o 15 días. Son 8 o 9 historias que actualizar… pueden sacar las cuentas para que vean que no miento. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**¿Qué tan bien les fue en bilogía? En este capitulo es mas bien transitorio, algo loco a mi parecer, pero necesario.**_

* * *

Capitulo 18: noticias.

- ¿Qué es Sameru?

Preguntó Temari que a pesar de lo bajo que había hablado Tsunade había alcanzado a escucharla. La Hokage se quedo viendo a Temari a los ojos antes de decir seriamente

- creo que es hora de mencionar lo prohibido. Te diré que es el raro gen Sameru.

- ¿lo prohibido? No es algo exagerado eso – preguntó Temari algo confusa por la actitud de la Hokage. Si bien era cierto que habían mutaciones genéticas que podrían ser muy peligrosas como los kekkei genkai le costaba un poco creer que alguien como Taro pudiera poseer algo tan peligroso… de Junko se esperaría cualquier cosa – además si es un gen se supone que estos son heredables y….

- el gen Sameru es una muy rara mutación genética que se presenta en tan escasas ocasiones que es muy raro que en el mundo haya simultáneamente dos personas con este gen, pero Taro y Junko no son quienes los poseen… el que posee este gen es Shikamaru – comenzó a explicar calmadamente Tsunade – aquel que porte este gen solamente poseerá el arma mas letal y silenciosa que jamás podría existir. Silenciosa, porque a parte de una prueba de sangre muy especializada es imposible determinar quienes poseen este gen, Sameru no le otorga ninguna habilidad diferente a quien lo posee porque lo peligroso de este gen ocurre en los gametos. Durante la meiosis este gen sufre una alteración que hace que al interactuar con la información genética que se le añada, es decir cuando ocurre la fecundación, la nueva información aportada por el otro progenitor se multiplique

- eso quiere decir…

- en nuestro caso especifico… cualquier habilidad que posea la madre será trasmitida con prioridad y con mayor fuerza a sus hijos… si ella poseía un kekkei genkai no importa si este se haya... "degradado" hasta el punto que ya no pueda usarlo… Sameru se encargara no solo de reactivarlo sino de hacerlo mas fuerte que nunca. – dijo Tsunade comenzando a mostrarse molesta – si alguien se entera de esto… clanes enteros querrán que sus hijas queden embarazadas de Shikamaru para tener la descendencia mas poderosa.

- ¿las habilidades de Taro y Junko son producto de una línea de sangre aumentada? ¿es eso lo que me esta diciendo?

- exacto y lo que mas me preocupa es el como sucedió esto. Según me informaron la madre de los gemelos es una consejera de Suna y me temó que por donde lo mire no encuentro otra explicación que ella quería fortalecer su kekkei genkai para un golpe de estado

- hay un problema con su teoría... los Negai no poseen un kekkei genkai – dijo Temari calmadamente antes de recordar algo – aunque… había un rumor sobre que la tatarabuela de Negai Sayumi era capaz de manipular el chakra de una manera nunca antes vista y que nadie mas aparte de ella poseía… pero se dice que ella sello esa habilidad al ver como la gente solo la buscaba por su poder

- si esa habilidad resultara ser un kekkei genkai no es difícil adivinar que Sayumi haya usado a Sameru para eliminar el sello…. Lo mejor ahora es no levantar sospechas porque no tenemos pruebas contra…

- si las hay. Bastaría con hacer una prueba de ADN a los gemelos y compararla con la consejera para que se determinara su parentesco. No se si aquí exista, pero en Suna es delito que una persona mayor de 21 tenga relaciones con un menor de edad... y ese delito se paga con cárcel e incluso si se librara bajo cualquier escusa su nombre y el de su clan quería manchado lo cual es algo que podemos usar a nuestro favor – explicó Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual rápidamente desapareció – pero el problema seria que estamos a mitad de negociaciones y un escándalo de este tipo no seria bueno para ello…

- hasta que las negociaciones terminen estamos de manos atadas. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mantener las habilidades de Taro y Junko escondidas… ya di orden a ANBUS para que los vigilen y me asegurare de que estén a salvo... en cuanto a esa mujer…

- no se preocupe por ella mas. Yo me encargare de los detalles y si me disculpa tengo que enviarle a mi hermano un mensaje, Garra no estará muy contento con lo que tengo que informarle

…..

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba colocando unos libros en la biblioteca de Konoha. Después de una rápida revisión, y con autorización de la Hokage, se concluyó que esos libros podían ir a la biblioteca pública para desocupar un poco el espacio en la torre, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió la presencia de alguien observándolo.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos… mi amado.

Al oír la inconfundible voz de Sayumi, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con ella la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de espejos, pero Shikamaru no se alteró ante ello.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Shikamaru molesto

- ¿no puedo venir a saludar? – dijo Sayumi mientras hacia un puchero y usaba una voz melosa al tiempo que se acercaba a Shikamaru para acariciar su cabello – no sabes cuanto te he extrañado

- no me toques – gritó Shikamaru quitándose la mano de encima, pero ese gesto no le gusto a Sayumi que hizo rápidamente un sello con su mano izquierda haciendo que una fuerte dolor en la espalda obligara a Shikamaru a caer de rodillas al suelo – ¿Qué…

- te estas portando mal y por eso te tengo que castigar – dijo Sayumi siguiendo con ese comportamiento de "niña buena" – esas marcas que te coloque en la espalda no solo evitan que el sello que les puse a nuestros hijos sea detectado, sino que también me permite saber todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor en todo momento y como puedes sentir… puedo castigarte cada vez que te portas mal lo cual me recuerda tu infidelidad – diciendo eso Sayumi colocó su mano en la espalda de Shikamaru haciendo que el dolor que este sentía se aumentara aun mas – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a involucrarte con esa usurpadora? Eres mío y juntos formaremos el ejercito mas poderoso de toda la historia ¿no te parece divertido? – Sayumi en ese momento se rió como loca mientras que en su rostro se mostraba mas la locura y la.. lujuria - ¿Por qué no empezar ahora? Hasta ahora solo van dos y no seré joven por siempre… mejor hagamos lo necesario para que en menos de un año podamos agregar al menos otro …

Shikamaru escuchaba todo sin poder moverse debido al dolor que sentía y que a cada segundo aumentaba hasta el punto que a pesar de que veía como esa mujer comenzaba a tocarlo no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Para su suerte, y antes de que ella lograra quitarle la camisa, un perro había comenzado a ladrar fuera de los espejos haciendo que Sayumi tuviera que desaparecer en uno de los espejos antes de que estos se rompieran revelando el cuerpo inconsciente de Shikamaru.

Un enorme perro se acercó en esos momentos a lamer la cara del chunnin con intensiones de despertarlo sin éxito haciendo que los ANBUS salieran de su escondite para revisar sus signos vitales.

- la Hokage no estará feliz con nosotros – dijo uno de los ANBUS – llévenlo al hospital mientras yo informo de lo sucedido

Diciendo eso los otros dos miembros del grupo llevaron a Shikamaru hasta al hospital mientras que el ANBU que se quedó trataba de imaginarse de quien estaban protegiendo al chico, no habían logrado notar la presencia de alguien mas en la biblioteca sino hasta que escucharon los gritos de Shikamaru.

…..

* * *

"_cometí un error al creer que ella me dejaría en paz, pero… ¿a que ser refería con formar un ejercito?"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras permanecía sentado en su cama de hospital. Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando había despertado y desde entonces todo en lo que podía pensar era en su encuentro con Sayumi.

- papi…

Al oír la voz de Junko, Shikamaru se olvido momentáneamente de todo y se concentró en subir a su hija a la cama

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru a lo que Junko solo se encogió de hombros antes de recostarse en el pecho de su padre – supongo que nadie sabe que estas aquí – ante eso Junko le mostró una tímida sonrisa a lo que Shikamaru le dio una mirada de desaprobación – no puedes salir a la calle sin estar acompañada. ¿sabes cuan preocupados deben estar todos? Lo mejor será que llamé a una enfermera para que me de el alta y llevarte a casa.. jovencita, estas castigada.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru se levanto de la cama. El dolor que sentía en su espalda aun estaba presente, pero era soportable, y tomando de la mano a Junko comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos del hospital. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al doctor que lo estaba atendiendo y después de un rápido examen le permitieron salir del hospital.

Durante su camino a casa Shikamaru recordó que Sayumi podía ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que ella quería algo con sus hijos y que odiaba a Temari.

"_si ella me atacó de esta manera no dudo que intente algo con Temari… es peligrosa y hay que detenerla pronto"_

- helado…

- Junko, estas castigada y no pienso ceder. – dijo Shikamaru sin darse cuenta que había pasado toda su frustración y mal humor a Junko – ahora te quedaras encerrada en tu cuarto durante una semana

- si tienes un mal día no te desquites con la niña – dijo Naruto saliendo del puesto de ramen al oír la forma como había hablado Shikamaru – en serio ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de tan mal humor?

- NO ES TU PROBLEMA

- y hay esta de nuevo – dijo Naruto acercándose mas a Shikamaru – tienes que calmarte. No se que es lo que te tiene así, pero sin duda lo mejor que puedes hacer es… ¡comerte un ramen conmigo!

- no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Naruto – dijo Shikamaru menos molesto. Después del pequeño estallido que había tenido hace un momento había comenzado a recuperar la calma – solo quiero irme a mi casa a dormir hasta que se pase el mal humor

Bueno, eso dices tu pero no estas solo – dijo Naruto mirando a Junko – mi nombre es Naruto y el tuyo era…

- Junko – respondió la niña escondiéndose detrás de su padre

- ¿te gustaría comer algo? – preguntó Naruto colocándose a la altura de Junko a la cual se le iluminó el rostro al pensar en todos los sabores de helado que podría comerse – ves Shikamaru, ella si quiere y no creo que haya hecho algo tan malo que le impida comer algo antes de comenzar su castigo

- Naruto yo…

Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando porque repentinamente el dolor de su espalda había vuelto con la misma intensidad que cuando Sayumi le había colocado la mano en la espalda y antes de perder el conocimiento logró escuchar la voz de esa odiosa mujer en su mente que le decía: _volveremos a vernos más pronto de lo que crees, esto es solo para que recuerdes que hablo en serio._

…

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo: shikatema y nada de drama… si alguien tiene todavia dudas sobre Sameru solo tiene que decirlo y en el siguiente capitulo tambien añado una explicacion mas detallada**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19: con la pasión de la lluvia.

Sabia que era imposible continuar con ese secreto, sabia que la vida de muchos dependía de su siguiente movimiento, sabia que su tiempo se había acabado, pero lo que Shikamaru no sabia era lo que tenia que hacer para solucionar la situación. Sentado por segunda vez ese día en la cama de un hospital el ninja trataba de encontrar una solución a sus problemas sin encontrarla por ningún lado y ante su incapacidad de pensar en algo no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió pero a él no podía importarle menos por lo que siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras que la persona que había entrado se acercaba a una ventana.

- me entere de lo sucedido.

Al oír la voz de Temari, Shikamaru dirigió su mirada a la rubia la cual le daba una perfecta imagen de su espalda y por su comportamiento no parecía querer darse le vuelta pronto. Shikamaru no entendía el porque sentía que con esa actitud le estuvieran dando un mensaje y a ella parecía eso no importarle

- ha llegado la hora de dejar de actuar disimuladamente y tomar medidas mas drásticas – dijo la kunoichi mostrándole por primera vez a Shikamaru su rostro desde que ambos estaban en esa habitación – hemos seguido sus reglas hasta el momento y ha llegado la hora de que ella siga las nuestras

- ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

- de eso… no tengo idea – respondió finalmente Temari sentándose en una silla al lado de Shikamaru – pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no podemos seguir de la manera en que estamos. Tenemos que arriesgarnos de alguna manera si queremos ganarle.

- lo se… - dijo Shikamaru desviando su mirada al cielo antes de decir seriamente – se me ocurre un método, pero necesitaremos ayuda para lograrlo.

…..

* * *

El tiempo parecía correr mas rápido de lo que le gustaría a Sayumi. El día en que tendría que partir hacia Konoha estaba cada vez mas cerca y si bien se moría de deseos de ir a buscar a su Shikamaru, la noticia que le habían dado hace poco tiempo le decía que a pesar de todo su poder su estancia en esa aldea no seria placentera:

- par de tontos, de idiotas, de… - decía Sayumi una y otra vez caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación – ¿Cómo es posible? Esa bruja me las pagara porque nadie se mete conmigo. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo y ahora todo se complica… - finalmente Sayumi se calma y deja caer de espaldas al suelo antes de agregar en tono malhumorado – esto no se queda de esta manera. Puede que por ahora me hayan impedido actuar pero una vez que este tratado de alianza haya terminado podre ir por lo que deseo sin problemas… esto de mantener una imagen si que puede causar problemas.

…

* * *

Temari caminaba por las calles de Konoha llevando de la mano a Junko, la niña se había vuelto su compañera inseparable y en esos momentos se dirigían a comprar un vestido para la rubia que estuviera acorde a la situación.

- ¿mami? – preguntó la niña preocupada ganando la atención de Temari - ¿te vas?

- ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? – dijo Temari con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos los problemas parecían haberse desaparecido, pero sabia que eso era solo algo temporal por lo que Shikamaru y ella decidieron aprovechar el único respiro que tendrían durante un largo tiempo – no, no me voy. Kankuro regresara a Suna en mi lugar y durante la próxima semana solo seremos tu papá, Taro, tú y yo. Ahora, ayúdame a encontrar algo con lo cual luzca hermosa.

La idea de Shikamaru había sido muy riesgosa, pero había funcionado mejor de lo que ambos esperaban. Después de contactar a la Hokage y a Kakashi, este llamado de urgencia de su actual ubicación fuera de la aldea, junto con la información que ella tenia sobre Sayumi se llegó a la conclusión de que la marca que tenia Shikamaru en la espalda podría ser eliminada. Fueron horas de trabajo conjunto que permitieron sacar los espejos que el ninja tenía en su cuerpo eliminándolos por completo y adicionalmente permitiendo que los sellos que poseían Taro y Junko fueran cosa del pasado. El resultado había sido grandioso, pero durante un tiempo considerable varios ninjas que hicieron parte del trabajo tuvieron que ingresar al hospital por haber agotado en su totalidad sus reservas de chakra.

Por otra parte, habían logrado acallar a los consejeros que secretamente estaban planeando apoderarse de Sameru haciendo pública la noticia de su noviazgo con Shikamaru además de que al parecer por más tímida que fuera Hinata la ser obligada a casarse con alguien no era algo que pensara tolerar. La ayuda de la kunoichi junto con el apoyo de los padres de Shikamaru y la presión de las actuales negociaciones fueron más que suficientes para eliminar ese asunto de raíz.

Pero a pesar de todo lo bueno que parecía estar el panorama eran consientes de que los consejeros no se quedarían de brazos cruzados por la cara que habían puesto al verse descubiertos y cuando Sayumi regresara a la aldea no estaría contenta de haber perdido todo su control sobre Shikamaru justo cuando creía tenerlo en sus manos. Eso ultimo era evidente al ser notificada esa mañana que su función como embajadora de Suna había terminado por petición de la consejera y por cuestiones de "seguridad" tenia que quedarse hasta que la caravana procedente de Suna llegara para luego ser escoltada.

Los motivos de su destitución no eran claros y los escasos detalles resultaban sospechosos por no mencionar la particular petición de que se quedara en Konoha cuando por lo general esto implicaría un regreso inmediato a la aldea de origen.

"_algo se trae entre manos"_

Pensó deteniéndose a mitad de la calle antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por Junko que comenzó a arrastrarla hasta una tienda de ropa señalando el traje que tenía puesto un maniquí.

- perfecto. – dijo Temari con una sonrisa

…..

* * *

Las únicas fuentes de luz para esa noche eran la luz de unas velas, las estrellas y la luna. La mesa estaba formada por suave pasto, la cena eran frutas de todo tipo preparadas de diversas maneras, la música era proporcionada por los animales nocturnos y el sonido del agua cayendo. La decoración era formada por el paisaje de flores, rocas y agua del lugar perimiendo que esa cueva en donde la flor del deseo les había mostrado lo que su corazón quería el lugar donde disfrutarían su primera noche como una pareja ante los ojos del mundo.

Sin presiones o mentiras, simplemente olvidándose un momento del existir de la palabra problema y vivir una experiencia que se quedaría grabada en la mente de ambos. Temari y Shikamaru pensaban en eso mientras se veían directamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra en una guerra de miradas que decidiría quien tendría el honor de dar el primer paso.

Sin romanticismos o sutilezas, contrario a lo que se podría pensar de la situación, su cena era una prueba física de la determinación que sentían a superar todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y su felicidad. Por eso, ambos declararon un empate y comieron al mismo tiempo la flor del deseo que tenían entre sus manos antes de darse un beso dando por terminado el ritual.

- no sabia que fueras supersticiosa – dijo Shikamaru una vez que la normalidad volvió a la pareja

- no lo soy – respondió Temari dando inicio a la cena – solo me dio curiosidad sobre ese ritual para traer la buena suerte

- puede ser, pero yo no recuerdo que el ritual terminara con un beso

- solo quise darle un toque un personal.

Se excusó ella con una sonrisa en los labios y colocando una mirada un tanto infantil lo cual le daba un aspecto casi angelical.

La noche pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de la pareja que no hizo otra cosa que simplemente ser ellos mismos permitiendo al otro conocer partes de su personalidad que eran un misterio para el mundo. Para terminar aquella velada se quedaron viendo las estrellas mientras nadaban en el lago y admirando la forma en que todo parecía girar en torno a ellos.

Su perfecta noche no se vio interrumpida cuando las gotas de lluvia que en inicio habían comenzado a caer como roció se convertían en una feroz tormenta. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por el momento bailando al son del viento una danza intima y llena de amor que no terminó hasta que los primeros rayos del sol salieron dejando atrás la pasión de la lluvia.

….

* * *

Era imposible seguir manteniendo esa mentira por más tiempo, los síntomas eran demasiado notorios como para tratar de ocultarlos y la tormenta de anoche le parecía una señal para confesar la verdad. Por eso, sentado en el comedor, Shikaku esperaba a que su hijo regresara para darle una noticia que cambiaria la vida de todos pero a pesar de lo trascendental que podía ser para todos el ex ninja no lograba encontrar el valor y las palabras para decirle a su único hijo que la vida de sus padres terminaría mas pronto de lo que esperaban.

….

* * *

_**¿Fue claro lo que Shikamaru y Temari hicieron bajo la lluvia? ¿No? Bueno, por si no fue claro lo traduciré: Taro y Junko quizás tengan un hermanito…. **_

_**El porque escribí este capitulo de esta manera es un misterio que ni yo misma se la razón, solo me gusto la forma en que quedó. En el siguiente capitulo regresaremos al drama y el secreto que Shikaku nos ha ocultado durante los anteriores 19 capítulos será revelado aunque ya deben tener una idea bastante clara de lo que es… **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nunca dejaran de sorprenderme las ideas locas de mi mente y les adelanto… no se dejen engañar mucho por el titulo…. Esperen la parte II. **_

_**Para finalizar este mensaje: si el comportamiento de Shikamaru es algo… raro, díganme que me quedé con la duda.**_

* * *

Capitulo 20: secreto revelado, parte I

Después de la noche más maravillosa de su vida y haber dejado a Temari en su hotel, Shikamaru se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios que desapareció cuando su padre le abrió la puerta justo en el preciso momento en que pensaba hacerlo y le dijera seriamente:

- no podemos seguir manteniendo secretos... ha llegado la hora de que me cuentes la verdad... y de que yo te cuente lo que te ocultamos.

Sin mediar mas palabras los dos fueron hasta la biblioteca donde Shikaku colocó unos sellos a la puerta y a las ventanas para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara extrañando y preocupando a Shikamaru aunque su apariencia no lo delatara. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro prefiriendo aguardar silencio un momento tratando de decidir con sus miradas quien sería el primero en hablar, como ninguno parecía tomar la iniciativa Shikaku decidió que debería ser él quien comenzara la que sin duda sería la más larga y complicada conversación en toda su vida.

- tu madre y yo moriremos mañana al medio día.

La precisión del momento y la tranquilidad con que le fue dada la noticia le resultó a Shikamaru más sorprendente que la misma. Tenía deseos de preguntar el cómo sabia que eso iba a suceder, o el porqué no estaba angustiado por ello, pero la voz simplemente no salía de su garganta. Un día que había sido memorable se había convertido en fracciones de segundos en quizás uno de lo más desagradables y al mismo tiempo confusos. Su cabeza permanecía algo agachada para que su confusión mental no se notara pero su intento era inútil porque el agitar nervioso de sus dedos sobre sus piernas lo delataba. No podía evitar pensar que eso no era cierto o que había algo oculto tras esas palabras. Finalmente se sintió capaz de pronunciar palabra y mirando firmemente a su padre resumió de la forma más elocuente el mar de emociones que se había desatado en su interior:

- ¡¿Qué?

Si bien su voz fue más como un susurró Shikaku alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente y sabía que la apariencia calmada, fría y aparentemente insensible de su hijo no era más que una farsa. Recostándose en su asiento trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación, no quería malentendidos y sabia que en situaciones como esa tener una mente que analice cada detalle de la situación era una gran desventaja porque esta no dejaría de sacar conclusiones, completamente equivocadas para este momento en particular, que quería evitar en lo posible. Eran tantas cosas que decir, tantos aspectos sin aparente relación que relacionar y muchos otros que aparentemente tenían que ver entre ellos resultando ser hechos aislados... Una palabra que pronunciara de la manera equivocada o algo que dijera de más causaría consecuencias posiblemente fatales.

- es complicado de explicar y no debes pensar en lo que te diga, solo oír y confiar - dijo Shikaku mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos mientras colocaba las manos sobre la mesa - ¿entiendes?

- no - respondió sinceramente Shikamaru cada vez más confundido por la situación

- solo hazme caso - continuó diciendo sin perder la seriedad en su voz - ¿recuerdas cuando te eché de la casa?

- si - dijo Shikamaru levantando una ceja, no podía relacionar ese momento con su situación - ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

- mucho... lo que sucede es que en realidad no estaba siendo yo del todo y no estaba del todo enojado - murmuró Shikaku sabiendo que había llegado a la parte más complicada de todo - lo que sucede es que tenía que sacarte de esta casa lo más pronto posible y si bien me excedí un poco, lo reconozco, ese hecho fue muy beneficioso.

Palabra por palabra Shikamaru escuchaba atentamente comenzando a dudar de su propia inteligencia al no entender nada de lo que sucedía. Su padre le explico con una paciencia que no le conocía algo conocido como "llave de luna azul" que requería una especie de "muerte" por parte de ciertos "elegidos" y que había resultado que él era uno de ellos, pero Shikaku no estaba de acuerdo con ello alegando que era demasiado joven para "morir" por lo cual se ofreció junto con Yoshino en su reemplazo cosa que no fue aceptada al principio por ser un candidato "digno". Para poder "salvarlo de morir" tenían que volverlo "indigno" de manera "natural" y fue entonces cuando Shikaku averiguo lo de sus nietos lo cual no era del todo una "ofensa" a menos que hiciera que se viera de esa manera por lo que cuando lo confrontó sobre esa situación ingirió una planta venenosa que afectaría su estado de humor y racionalidad que haría que "naturalmente" estuviera molesto por la situación y como en su mente Shikamaru habría cometido una "deshonra" bastaría para hacerlo "indigno". La pastilla creaba una pequeña dependencia que junto con los cambios de humor crearon una especie de "enfermedad mental" por lo cual debía tomarse unas pastillas que era la que el otro día le había visto tomar durante la noche y mientras se iba "curando" los "cambios" de humor iban siendo menos fuertes. Al parecer ese detalle no era un inconveniente para que fuera parte del "sacrificio" que se efectuaría el día de mañana.

- ¿entiendes? - preguntó Shikaku sin cambiar de actitud

- ¡claro que no! - gritó Shikamaru levantándose de su silla y golpeando inconscientemente la mesa - ¿crees que lo que me dijiste es al menos creíble? en serio... - las palabras nuevamente se le atoraban en la garganta pero esta vez era de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que en menos de doce horas ocurriría aunque también era ira por haberle mantenido todo en secreto junto con la frustración de no entender nada. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando al techo un momento logró aclarar su mente un segundo para luego comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación. Finalmente se quedó quieto enfrente de su padre, un par de metros detrás de la silla en donde estaba sentado, y siguió hablando aunque ahora en su voz aparte de todas las sensaciones ya mencionadas se sumaba un tono de exigencia y reproché que era confirmado por el constante movimiento de sus brazos - ¿qué es eso de "llave de luna azul"? ¿Porque nunca había oído hablar de eso? además... ¿qué es eso de ser digno o indigno y todas esas otras tonterías que mencionaste? por no mencionar ¿en qué pensabas al tomar veneno? ¿Y si tu plan no funcionaba? arriesgar la vida de esa manera no es algo prudente... y otra cosa - se quedó completamente quieto y dio un hondo suspiro antes de agregar en un leve, muy leve, tono de desesperación - ¿no podemos detener ese "sacrificio"?

- son menos preguntas de las que esperaba

Fue todo lo que dijo Shikaku actuando como si no se tratara de la gran cosa lo cual hacia que Shikamaru sintiera que le daría un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento. Le era difícil mantener la cabeza fría al ver el comportamiento prácticamente irracional de su padre y estaba considerando seriamente que debería salir de ese lugar en ese momento e ir a buscar un siquiatra, pero justo cuando ese pensamiento tomó seriedad en su mente y se había dado la vuelta para salir de la habitación Shikaku siguió hablando:

- no puedo darte toda la información que me pides pero hay algo que te puedo decir - al oír como su padre parecía nuevamente cuerdo se dio la vuelta para verlo de pie con los brazos detrás de la espalda en una pose que denotaba un poco de superioridad - no puedes cambiar el curso de las cosas y te aseguró de que todo quedara claro cuando, días después de la "muerte" mía y de tu madre, seas nombrado líder del clan. En esa ceremonia te darán una llave que te dará acceso a muchas cosas que desconoces sobre lo que significa en verdad ser un Nara y con ella podrás encontrar la información que quieres saber. Por ahora deja las cosas de este tamaño y ya que yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato ha llegado la hora de que cumplas la tuya revelando la identidad de la madre de mis nietos y todo lo referente a tu pasada, actual y futura relación con ella.

- una cosa antes... ¿porque pones comillas en la palabra muerte?

- como te lo dije lo entenderás en su momento - siguió hablando seriamente Shikaku acercándose hasta Shikamaru quedando solo a centímetros uno del otro - ¿quién es la madre de Junko y Taro?

sin mucho aliento y manteniendo la vista en el suelo Shikamaru decidió que no tenía sentido seguir guardando ese secreto por lo que le contó cómo había conocido a Negai Sayumi, el cómo tontamente había aceptado su propuesta de ser su modelo y como entre juego y juego había terminado enredado en algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Le confesó que después de lo sucedido hace poco con Temari, que prefirió omitir el pequeño detalle de lo que habían hecho, se dio cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por esa sino que se dio cuenta que ella lo había manipulado para usarlo aunque no tenía muy claro él para que. Durante un segundo meditó mentalmente sobre la prudencia de mencionar la intención de Sayumi de reaparecer en su vida aunque un corto análisis le hizo ver que lo mejor era mantener en secreto esa parte, estaría faltando de cierto modo a su palabra pero considerando la situación actual se dio cuenta de que la situación lo ameritaba

Shikaku escuchó todo serenamente y con los ojos cerrados mientras que internamente se encontraba furioso de que hubiera una persona con tan pocos escrúpulos para actuar de esa manera tan egoísta. Una vez que ninguno de los dos tenía aparentemente nada más que decir, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo deseándole que fuera feliz con la familia que esperaba formaría con Temari y retiró los sellos del lugar. Ninguno de los dos quería o podía pronunciar palabra adicional por lo que cada uno tomó su camino.

A las doce con trece minutos del día siguiente la noticia de la muerte debido a un infarto de Yoshino y Shikaku Nara se extendió por toda Konoha mientras que esa misma Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en el techo de la casa que ahora por derecho era suya mirando el cielo nocturno

- ahora entiendo el porqué de las comillas en la palabra muerte

Susurró antes de bajarse con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para tratar de animar a Junko y Taro a quienes les costaba entender a donde se habían ido las personas que los cuidaban aunque al mismo tiempo felices desde que a partir de ese momento Temari viviría con ellos.

…..

* * *

- el ritual "llave de luna azul" ha sido ejecutado con éxito

Dijo Sayumi golpeando la pared más cercana hasta crear un agujero en esta. No podía creer que después de tantos años ese ritual todavía se ejecutara, incluso creyó que había ganado el premio mayor al ser uno de los "dignos sacrificios" el portador del gen que haría que su clan volviera a sus días de gloria garantizando de esa manera su victoria en ambos campos.

- no importa – se dijo arreglando su cabello que se había salido de su lugar en un espejo que se había formado en ese momento frente a su rostro – para eso tengo dos hijos y el portador de Sameru – una sonrisa malévola y algo lujuriosa se formo en su rostro al recordar lo que había logrado hace poco con Shikamaru, pero la misma se borró al recordar que Temari estaba con él y la pérdida total del control que tenia sobre ellos – lo mejor será ir a Konoha, he perdido mi control a distancia y por ese mismo motivo ya no puedo teletransportarme hasta allá… tendré que ser la buena embajadora que quiere la paz y… quizás pueda usar ese tratado a mi favor.

Eso último lo había dicho en voz baja como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara a pesar de saber que se encontraba sola y la sola perspectiva de que sus más grandes sueños se harían realidad en pocos días la ponían eufórica haciendo que bailara en círculos por su habitación.

- para cuando mi querido Shikamaru quiera saber la verdad habrá sido demasiado tarde. Pero gracias a su "generoso" padre será mío, solo mío, y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda quitármelo…

Su carcajada hizo eco en las paredes de su habitación asustando algunos animales que se encontraban cerca, misma risa inaudible para los humanos excepto uno que oculto entre las sombras de un par de edificios cercanos observaba a Sayumi con la firme intención de revelar la verdadera identidad de aquella bestia inhumana y su clan que se había burlado de su amada aldea por más tiempo del que le gustaría reconocer.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Finalmente, VACACIONES, por lo que podre continuar con esta historia. Espero poder estar publicando día por medio. Este capítulo es de esta extensión porque… se me había olvidado como continuaba y he preferido dejarlo de esta manera a alargarlo arruinando el efecto que deseaba.**_

_**El próximo capítulo estará para el lunes por la noche (aprox.) si notan alguna inconsistencia entre este capítulo y el resto de la historia no duden en avisarme que me tuve que leer de nuevo todo el fic y puede que haya pasado algo por alto.**_

* * *

Capitulo 21: dolor.

Temari observaba con disgusto la entrada de Sayumi a Konoha. Quería borrarle la sonrisa de sus labios y desenmascararla como la arpía que era, pero lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era verla camino a su reunión con la Hokage mientras que ella seria escoltada de regresó a Suna por un par de ninjas.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru observaba la escena oculto en un callejón buscando algún descuido de su parte que pudiera usar a su favor. El ritual "llave de luna azul" seria la clave de todo y mientras que esperaba por la ultima parte de esa ceremonia debía de asegurarse de mantener a sus hijos a salvo.

"_la luna azul desenmascara la oscuridad de los corazones"_

Una vez que quede demostrada la verdadera naturaleza de Sayumi y sus egoístas intensiones su destitución como consejera debería ser inmediata y su final estaría decidido. Pero para lograrlo debía de esperar un par de noches más.

– no dejare que el sacrificio de mis padres sea en vano.

Susurró Shikamaru antes de abandonar el lugar.

…

* * *

Fingiendo que estaba prestando atención a la lectura del preacuerdo de reafirmación de la alianza entre sus aldeas, Sayumi vigilaba discretamente a Shikamaru que se encontraba de pie en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su sonrisa, su única razón de estar en ese lugar era recuperar el control sobre él y dar inicio a la segunda parte de su plan. Para ello debía primero volver a tener a los consejeros de Konoha a su disposición, de esa manera seria mucho más fácil actuar sin levantar sospechas y estaría de regreso en Suna para la tarde de mañana.

"_mientras permanezca alejada de ese lugar no debería de preocuparme por ese tonto ritual… ¿me preguntó si puedo usar a ese par de enanos a mi favor?"_

Tras horas de discusión finalmente Sayumi vio su oportunidad caminando directo a ella. Fingiendo que debía ir al baño salió de esa habitación solo minutos después de que había visto a Shikamaru salir de ella. No sería muy difícil encontrarlo pero su objetivo era uno muy distinto. Después de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos encontró lo que tanto andaba buscando.

– pequeña, no creo que este sea lugar para una niña como tú ande caminando sola – habló suavemente Sayumi colocando sus manos en los hombros de la niña - ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Junko – respondió algo asustada por aquella extraña mujer.

– bien Junko, ¿Qué te parece si te llevó con tu padre? – dijo Sayumi sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera viendo hizo un par de sellos haciendo que un enorme espejo apareciera detrás de Junko para luego empujarla al interior de este – pero ahora estoy ocupada por lo que la reunión tendrá que esperar un rato.

El enorme espejo comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta ser no más grande que una moneda. Sayumi observó divertida a la niña dentro de este que golpeaba asustada la superficie tratando de escapar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru había salido de la habitación y vio a la niña caminando directo a la torre, no demoró en averiguar que había salido a buscarla. Para su suerte la había encontrado primero y si lograba capturar también al chico… Shikamaru no podría negarle nada.

En el otro lado de la inmensa torre, Shikamaru buscaba a Junko. La había visto acercarse y conociéndola de seguro se había vuelto a escapar para buscarlo. Con el pasar de los minutos y su incapacidad de encontrarla empezó a sospechar que algo estaba mal.

"_Sayumi, ella también debió de haberse dado cuenta"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente regresó a la habitación donde se estaba realizando la reunión llegando justo a tiempo para ver a la causante de todos sus problemas entrar. El hecho de que ella hubiera estado afuera casi al mismo tiempo que él no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas, pero por ahora debía dejar todo de lado y seguir con su trabajo. La gran cantidad de "faltas" que había cometido en tan poco tiempo estaban comenzando a reavivar todos los malos comentarios en su contra, si cometía otra su expulsión de la aldea seria inmediata e incluso podrían acusarlo de traición.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, a varios kilómetros fuera de la aldea, Temari también sentía que algo terrible había sucedido. Sentía que debía de regresar inmediatamente pero sabía que no era el momento. Sus "escoltas" estaban al tanto de la situación por lo que su regreso a Suna no era más que un engaño para detener a Sayumi. Al parecer, durante los días de viaje se había descubierto más y más pruebas que demostraban su ambición, lamentablemente ninguna de esas pruebas era lo suficientemente contundente para el resto de los miembros del consejo que seguían alegando la inocencia de una de las más grandes personas que existían.

– si tan solo supieran la verdad y no se hubieran dejado engañar por…- comenzó a decir Temari cuando de repente recordó la forma ciega en que algunas veces el consejo de su aldea secundaba la voz de Sayumi – podría ser que ella….

Incapaz de continuar hablando por la rabia que le producía la idea que cruzaba por su mente dio un golpe al árbol más cercano sobresaltando a los dos ninjas a su lado que estaban en espera de sus órdenes.

– ustedes dos… - habló Temari encarando al par – existe la posibilidad de que los miembros del consejo estén bajo algún tipo de control mental por parte de Negai Sayumi. Deben informar al Kazekage de esto sin que nadie más se enteré. – una vez dicho eso los ninjas no tardaron en regresar a Suna, la única forma de asegurarse de que el mensaje llegara únicamente a los oídos deseados era hacerlo en persona. Existía la posibilidad de que entre los decodificadores también hubieran personas bajo su control por lo que enviar un mensaje quedaba completamente descartado. – quizás ya sea hora de que yo también regresé a Konoha.

Diciendo eso fijó su atención en el camino que conducía a Konoha buscando a algún viajero descuidado del cual poder aprovecharse para regresar sin levantar sospecha alguna.

….

* * *

El sol a penas estaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando Taro se sentía al borde de la desesperación. Había buscado a su hermana sin lograr encontrarla, su padre no regresaría durante un rato y no entendía el porqué ahora debía irse su madre. Todos lo abandonaban, siempre era el que se quedaba atrás en espera de que alguien ser acordara de su existencia.

– Taro, Junko. No es gracioso, salgan de donde estén. Taro, Junko.

Oía claramente la señora que lo cuidaba llamándolo pero eso no le importaba. Ella también se iría dejándolo solo. Una a una las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro escuchando cada vez más lejano aquel llamado. Finalmente salió de su escondite encontrándose totalmente perdido en aquella aldea, comenzando a arrepentirse por tratar de seguir a Junko.

– pa… papi… ven

Susurró llevándose las manos a su cuello por el fuerte dolor que le provocó decir esas dos palabras. Hacia tanto que no hablaba que había olvidado el dolor que sentía cuando trataba de hacerlo pero el estar completamente solo era algo que lo aterraba mas por lo que, a pesar del dolor, siguió llamando a su padre una y otra vez esperando que pudiera escucharlo.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Publique antes de lo que dije… el próximo será (si todo sigue como lo tengo planeado) para el miércoles.**_

* * *

Capitulo 22: Temari y Taro

Usando la capa que había tomado "prestada", Temari se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha tratando de mantener un bajo perfil sin poder evitar que a cada paso la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder la invadiera. Llevaba un rato caminando cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser un lamento, una voz apenas audible en medio del ruido habitual que inundaba la aldea a esa hora.

Incapaz de ignorar ese débil grito de auxilio se dirigió a donde creía estaba la fuente llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que se trataba de Taro. Temari se acercó al niño arrodillándose enfrente de él para secarle sus lágrimas mientras lo cargaba. El niño cuando la reconoció no tardó en recostarse en su pecho abrazándole firmemente del cuello, finalmente dejando de hablar debido al fuerte dolor en su garganta.

Después de un rato de permanecer en aquel oscuro callejón, Temari intentó averiguar el porqué del comportamiento inusual del pequeño pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle se di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

"_solo me he ido por unas pocas horas y todo ya es un caos"_

Pensó debatiendo mentalmente cual sería su próximo movimiento. No podía continuar con lo que tenía planeado al mismo tiempo que cuidaba a Taro y si lo llevaba de regresó a su casa existía el riesgo de que la descubrieran. También estaba el hecho de que Taro había estado hablando por un tiempo indeterminado, Shikamaru ya le había explicado lo peligroso que esto podía ser y lo más prudencial, en circunstancias normales, seria llevarlo al hospital para que lo examinaran.

En ese momento sintió a alguien acercándose posponiendo su meditación para más tarde. Aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar y la gran cantidad de cajas encontró un escondite desde donde podía vigilar atentamente a las personas que pasaban cerca en espera del momento oportuno para salir.

Por otro lado, la primera reunión en la torre de la Hokage había llegado a su fin. Alegando cansancio por el viaje Sayumi había logrado hacer que se terminara la reunión por el momento ganando de esa manera el tiempo necesario para actuar.

Ignorando completamente a Shikamaru el cual parecía sospechar de ella, aunque no estaba segura del porque o más bien de que, se dirigió discretamente a sus anteriores aliados justo como lo tenía en mente solo para llevarse la desilusión de que estos no querían hablar con ella.

"_buen truco, pero necesitaron algo mejor que esto" _Pensó al ver por medio de uno de sus espejos la ilusión con la cual dos ninjas habían fingido ser los consejeros _"eso significa que contactarlos en realidad es un movimiento muy arriesgado y seres de alto poder deben sospechar de mis intensiones. Como sea, pueden hacer todos los intentos que deseen que yo ya tengo mi carta de la victoria ¿o debería ser moneda?"_

Ante ese pensamiento una gran sonrisa adornó sus rostros mientras que con su mano derecha se ponía a jugar con el diminuto espejo donde tenía presa a Junko. La niña se estaba portando bien y después de un rato de pataletas se había quedado quieta y callada dentro del espejo.

– no te preocupes que no te pienso lastimar – habló en voz baja Sayumi a la niña que solo quería regresar con su familia – te necesitare para planes futuros y mientras sigas portándote así de bien… tu hermano pronto te hará compañía.

Esa idea no le agradaba a Junko y se lo hizo saber con su mirada a su captora. Ante esa reacción la sonrisa de Sayumi desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto antes de guardar sin cuidado el espejo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Decidida a recuperar su buen humor comenzó a buscar a Taro. Despreocupadamente fue hasta el baño y haciendo un par de señas al espejo ante ella unió todas las superficies reflectoras de la aldea para que le mostraran todo lo que estuviera cerca a ellas, de esa manera iniciaría una búsqueda masiva sin ser detectada incluso por el más experto ninja, una técnica que nadie sabía que poseía. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda se dio cuenta de que el niño no se encontraba cerca de ninguno de esos objetos.

– mala suerte de mi parte, ¿pero dónde estaría la diversión si todo fuera tan sencillo? Supongo que tendré que hacer esto a la antigua – se dijo saliendo del baño justo a tiempo para ver pasar a un grupo de agotados chunnin que debían de estar regresando de una misión – utilizando sirvientes

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por los cinco ninjas pero antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar Sayumi les había arrojado a cada uno de ellos un cristal de forma triangular que se incrustó en sus pieles. Una vez segura de que estaban a sus disposición les mostró el espejo donde tenia recluida a Junko y les ordenó buscar a un chico exactamente igual a ella.

Una vez recibida la orden, los ninjas salieron rápidamente de la torre para comenzar la búsqueda. El ver como todo volvía a estar bajo su control le hacía bostezar de felicidad, una extraña manía que había adquirido en la búsqueda de una manera de expresar su satisfacción ante ciertas circunstancias sin dejar de lado su imagen de bondadosa mujer al servicio de su nación.

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Shikamaru seguía "trabajando" mientras había enviado a buscar la mujer a quien había dejado cuidando de sus hijos. Lo cierto era que la creciente preocupación que sentía desde que vio a Sayumi estar fuera de la sala de reunión al mismo tiempo suyo sumado a la incapacidad de encontrar a Junko en la torre no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba salir a buscarla por su propia cuenta, y de paso ver como estaba Taro al cual había notado un poco deprimido, pero también debía de mantener la cabeza fría y darse cuenta de los grabes problemas que obtendría si salía de ese lugar.

"_dependiendo de lo que me diga Chouji, me quedare trabajando o saldré a buscarlos"_

Pensó tratando de convencerse que era la mejor opción. Cuando su amigo llegó informándole, aunque con notorios pocos deseos de hacerlo, de la desaparición de sus hijos su decisión fue automática. Dejando tirado todo lo que estaba haciendo salió a buscarlos pidiéndole a Chouji como ultimo favor que le pidiera a todos los que conocía que le ayudaran discretamente con su búsqueda. Sin dar más explicaciones Shikamaru comenzó con su búsqueda.

….

* * *

Al sentir algo levemente caliente entre su cuello Temari dirigió su vista inmediatamente a Taro viendo lo levemente colorado que tenía el rostro. Reprendiéndose por haberse concentrado únicamente en quienes pasaban ignorando al niño en sus brazos colocó su mano en la frente del pequeño para confirmar su sospecha: tenía fiebre.

"_tendré que correr el riesgo, Taro necesita atención media de inmediato"_

Acomodándose mejor su capa, estaba vez cubriendo adicionalmente el cuerpo de Taro, salió de su escondite rumbo al hospital esperando no ser descubierta y adicionalmente encontrar a algún conocido que la ayudara. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin levantar sospechas y vigilando constantemente los alrededores estuvo caminando hasta tropezarse con alguien.

"_es oficial, los niños pequeños arruinan mi concentración." _Pensó dándose la vuelta rápidamente para que la persona con la que había chocado no se diera cuenta de quién era "¿_a quién trato de engañar? estaba tan preocupada por Taro que no estaba del todo pendiente de mi entorno. Pero ahora no es momento para esto, aun debo llevarlo al hospital"_

Estaba a punto de retomar su camino cuando sintió que la sujetaban del brazo. Al ver con quien se había chocado se dio cuenta de que era solo un chunnin, sin embargo había algo en su mirada que no le agradaba.

Una fuerte corriente de aire apareció en ese momento haciendo que la capucha de su capa se cayera revelando su rostro al mismo tiempo de descubrir a Taro. Al verlo el chunnin lo reconoció como el niño que le habían ordenado buscar haciendo que sacara en ese momento un kunei.

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa del repentino ataque, Temari se dio cuenta del arma que estaba a punto de ser usada en su contra por lo cual dando un salto hacia atrás logró esquivarlo. Otro ninja, el que supuso fue el que usó el ataque de viento, apareció detrás de ella.

Mientras los civiles del lugar comenzaban huir por la inesperada pelea Temari analizaba sus posibilidades de ganar esa pelea.

"_no tengo armas, tengo que proteger a un niño pequeño que adicionalmente está muy enfermo. Mis oponentes me duplican en número además de tener armas y es evidente que no son peleadores inexpertos. Por otro lado se supone que yo no debía de estar aquí y no tardaran en enviar a alguien para acá a investigar, obviamente seré considerada como la amenaza a destruir" _

Sus pensamiento se vieron momentáneamente interrumpidos mientras concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en esquivar los ataques que le eran enviados asegurándose de mantener a salvo a Taro y buscando cualquier cosa para usar como arma o una vía de escape. Después de solo unos minutos de haber iniciada la batalla llegaron otros tres chunnin a apoyar a los dos que la estaban atacando dificultando aun más su situación.

"_aquí hay algo que no está bien. Puede que sea una intrusa y mi presencia pueda ser considerada una amenaza pero no es normal que me ataquen de esta manera" _

Una suave risa alertó a Temari en ese instante y al ver el gran ventanal enfrente suyo vio claramente a Sayumi que parecía disfrutar de ver la batalla.

"_debí suponer que era ella. Pero está equivocada si cree que ganara"_

Pensó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes la rabia que le producía verla.


	24. Chapter 24

_**No me gusta del todo este capítulo, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer en todos estos días.**_

* * *

Capitulo 23: espera.

Una trampa. Era en todo lo que podía pensar Shikamaru cuando escuchó sobre la pelea de Temari contra los cinco chunnin de la aldea. En el rumor se afirmaba que la habían descubierto secuestrando un niño y que estaban tratando de detenerla, pero él sabía que eso no era más que una mala mentira y cuando escuchó la descripción del niño supo que se trataba de Taro.

Corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía para tratar de llegar al lugar antes de los ninjas enviados a investigar, si ellos intervenían no permitirían que la situación se esclareciera, y para asegurarse de retardarlos les puso unas inofensivas trampas que fácilmente podían pasar por la travesura de algún niño.

Cuando finalmente logró visualizar la pelea intentó apresurarse al tiempo que alistaba su jutsu, pero lo único que consiguió fue chocar de frente contra una superficie transparente. Intentó retroceder solo para darse cuenta de que esta también estaba detrás de él. Estaba atrapado y sabía que ese tipo de trampas solo podían ser de Sayumi y cuando la vio aparecer en uno de los espejos sintió que su ira crecía.

– no me mires de esa manera – dijo Sayumi sin ningún tipo de sutileza en su voz– más vale que te quedes quieto o la niña pagara.

Diciendo eso, le mostró el espejo donde tenía a Junko la cual al ver a su padre reanudó su llanto y golpes. Al verla, Shikamaru sentía su sangre hervir aunque por fuera tratara de no demostrarlo, tenía que actuar con cuidado y midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos para evitar que su hija saliera lastimada.

– ¿estás controlando a esos chunnin? – preguntó Shikamaru tratando de ganar tiempo y mirando fijamente el contorno de Sayumi, eran solo escasos centímetros lo que podía verse de la habitación donde ella se encontraba pero conociendo las limitaciones que ella tenía quería pensar que podía usar esa información para saber donde estaban – ¿también vas tan Taro? ¿por eso atacas a Temari?

– confieso que lo de Temari es una feliz coincidencia – dijo Sayumi con una sonrisa en sus labios y llevándose una mano al mentón – yo solo quería recuperar a mis hijos. Destruirla solo es un beneficio adicional, tengo que eliminar a aquella que trató de separarnos

– ¡estás loca! – dijo Shikamaru al oírla.

En un inicio pensó que solamente era una sádica codiciosa pero con cada momento que pasaba comenzaba a sospechar que sus facultades mentales no funcionaban correctamente… o de la forma como se esperaría que una persona de su tipo pensara, pero quizás eso era algo que podía usar a su favor. Si se ponía analizarlo habían momentos en que ella entraba en una especie de delirio en el cual creía que ellos eran fueron una pareja normal y en otros actuaba por su ambición, debía aprovechar ese delirio para asegurarse de que no lastimara a Junko y terminar con la pelea que a pocos metros se estaba llevando

– tú fuiste quien me abandonó con los niños – continuó diciendo Shikamaru fingiendo estar ofendido por la situación, ocultando lo mejor que podía la rabia que le producía verla – ya no sé nada de cuidar niños y Temari solamente me estaba ayudando con ellos, debía darles una figura materna.

– no me engañas – gruño Sayumi agitándose fuertemente permitiéndole a Shikamaru ver que detrás de ella había una puerta con un símbolo formado por tres triángulos – puede que me haya ido, pero era lo mejor para nosotros. Debía ser de esa manera, tengo una postura que fingir y si mi ausencia se postergaba seria sospechoso. Pero nosotros formaremos una gran familia juntos, un poderoso ejército con el cual mi nombre finalmente infundirá el miedo y el respeto que se merece

– entonces detén la pelea – dijo Shikamaru suavemente y extendiendo su mano derecha – estas lastimando a los niños

– lo siento pero eso no puede – la firmeza en la voz de Sayumi y el extraño brillo en sus ojos le indicaron a Shikamaru que ya no estaba en su delirio de familia y ahora solo le interesaba el poder – necesito de los tres para mis planes y no puedo darme el lujo de tener un testigo.

– entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿llevarme contigo? De seguro notarían mi ausencia

– por mucho que me gustaría me temo que no podre hacerlo – dijo Sayumi en un leve tono de burla para luego agrandar su sonrisa – quiero que vengas arrastrándote a mí y supliques por mi piedad. Tienes hasta media noche para encontrarme, sabes donde esta mi habitación, o de lo contrario tendré que reajustar mis planes y deshacerme de la niña.

Para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, Sayumi lanzó al aire el espejo donde tenía a Junko un par de veces antes de desaparecer al igual que los espejos con lo que tenía atrapado a Shikamaru. Al verse libre, sentía deseos de buscarla y hacerla pagar por lo que estaba haciéndole a su hija pero primero debía ayudar a Temari y a Taro.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que los sonidos de la batalla habían desaparecido y al levantar la vista vio que los cinco chunnin estaban inconscientes en el suelo dejando únicamente en pie a Chouji con una mirada de tristeza y preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Shikamaru

– estaban tan distraídos con Temari que no fue difícil detenerlos – respondió Chouji sin cambiar su expresión – pero Taro parecía enfermo por lo que Temari fue a llevarlo al hospital mientras yo me quedaba a vigilarlos y esperarte porque supuse que vendrías ¿Dónde estabas? Saliste antes que yo y….

Antes de que Chouji pudiera seguir hablando vio como Shikamaru desaparecía entre los edificios corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó al hospital vio a Temari en la sala de espera acompañada, o más bien vigilaba, por unos ninjas que estaban en la puerta. Preocupado por la salud de Taro se acercó a ella para preguntarle lo sucedido y dando un suspiro Temari comenzó a explicarle en voz baja todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a la aldea.

Una vez que escuchó la historia, Shikamaru sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos con Junko secuestrada y Taro enfermo. Estaba cansado de toda esa situación y de ser siempre el que llevaba las de perder en esa situación acercándose a la oreja de Temari le contó lo sucedido con Sayumi y el ligero cambio de planes que tendrían que hacer.

– es demasiado arriesgado – le dijo Temari después de pensarlo detenidamente – nuestras posibilidades de ganarle son prácticamente nulas

– pero no son inexistentes además… de otra manera ella no pagara por todo lo que está haciendo – insistió Shikamaru recostándose a la pared

– estas dejándote llevar por tu ira y no estás usando la cabeza – dijo Temari suavizando su mirada para tratar de convencerlo de su error y colocando su mano derecha en su brazo – debes calmarte, si actuamos imprudentemente podía lastimar a Junko…. Lo mejor por ahora es que te calmes y esperes por Taro.

De esa manera, sin decir nada mas, ambos esperaron en aquella sala tratando de disimular la ira y preocupación que toda esa situación les causaba.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Un capitulo bastante corto… me está costando retomar el ritmo del fic. Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar los capítulos que faltan y ver si puedo terminar esta historia para agosto (porque de lo contrario el final no estaría sino para diciembre y debido a que no puedo escribir dentro de los meses intermedios a esos dos de seguro el final no sería el mismo)**_

* * *

Capitulo 24: guía oculto.

La situación del Taro parecía empeorar a cada segundo. Los médicos se encontraban desconcertados y no sabían qué hacer, nunca antes habían tenido que lidiar con un caso parecido. Su condición no coincidía con ninguna enfermedad conocida y ya habían descartado envenenamiento al igual que el efecto de algún tipo de maldición, eso ultimo a petición de la Hokage.

Al no saber si lo que padecía era contagioso, sumado a su delicado estado de salud, el pequeño había sido puesto en un cuarto aislado siendo vigilando constantemente. Por más que Shikamaru había insistido en que lo dejaran estar a su lado, simplemente le respondían que no era posible y que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Esa espera se le estaba haciendo eterna y en medio de su frustración por no poder ayudar a su hijo, Shikamaru golpeó la pared más cercana. Había dejado el hospital hace solo media hora y en esos momentos se encontraba en su casa tratando de pensar en qué hacer con Sayumi.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que se cumpla su reunión con ella, tenía que ir para rescatar a Junko y para ello necesitaba un plan, pero su mente sencillamente había decidido no cooperar. No podía ir a buscar ayuda, eso era lo único que tenía seguro. Los delirios de Sayumi habían mostrado ser radicales y estaba convencido de que estaba vigilándolo en ese momento, a ella le bastaría que se acercara a alguien para decidir que Junko era prescindible e intentara deshacerse de ella, ese era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar.

Sin embargo, por la forma como se refería a Temari estaba convencido de que le era indiferente lo que ella hiciera. Sus únicas acciones contra ella habían sido para alejarla de una manera u otra. Quizás enviaría a otro grupo de ninjas controlados a atacarla, pero su atención estaría completamente enfocada en él. Por lo que lo que esa era su única oportunidad de pedir refuerzos y confiaba en que fuera capaz de lograrlo.

"_pero Temari no sabe donde será la reunión, solo pude decirle el cuándo. Si comenzara una búsqueda le tomaría mucho tiempo por lo que deberé de asegurarme de dárselo"_

Pensó recostándose a la misma pared que había golpeado. Estaba a punto de dejar su mente en blanco y tratar de pensar nuevamente en un plan cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

…..

* * *

– no hay que dejar para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy.

Susurró Temari dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era acabar con esa situación esa misma noche. Tenía la corazonada de que Sayumi era la directa responsable de la enfermedad de Taro y por lo que le habían informado el pequeño necesitaba un milagro para sobrevivir esa noche.

El secuestro de Junko también era algo que la tenia alterada, la crueldad de los Negai con sus prisioneros era prácticamente su sello personal. A esa mujer solo le interesaba que la pequeña estuviera con vida, las condiciones la debían de tener sin cuidado.

– solo faltan treinta minutos para el momento de la reunión – dijo elevando un poco la voz – esperaremos un par de minutos después de eso y luego actuaremos.

Las personas detrás de ella asintieron ante esa idea. Todos eran conscientes de la situación y sin dudar se habían ofrecido a capturar a Sayumi. Pero hasta que el momento llegue debían seguir en esa pequeña habitación a oscuras fingiendo estar enjuiciando a Temari.

…

* * *

Tenía miedo. Junko nunca antes había experimentado tanto miedo como en ese momento. La mujer que la tenia capturada no dejaba de arrojarla y hablar de cosas que no entendía. Le aterraba su extraña sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos y sobre todo su risa.

– papi… mami.

Susurró en medio de las lágrimas. Quería que vinieran a buscarla, quería volver a su casa. Sus lágrimas poco a poco fueron cayendo con más frecuencia hasta que finalmente se encontró llorando a todo pulmón, no le importaba que esa mujer se enojara con ella porque todo lo que quería era que sus padres la escucharan y fueran a buscarla.

Escuchaba como le gritaba para que se callara y agitaba el espejo donde estaba encerrada, sin embargo eso no le importaba. Junko no pensaba complacerla, siguió llorando incluso a pensar del dolor que esto le provocaba porque no detendría su llanto hasta que fueran por ella. Estaba decidida.

Con cada lágrima que de sus ojos brotaba y con cada grito que de su garganta las marcas que Sayumi tenía en su pecho comenzaran a brillar provocándole un fuerte ardor. Sin entender lo que la niña estaba haciendo, Sayumi simplemente dejó caer el espejo en el suelo haciendo que este se rompiera liberando a Junko.

– interesante – se dijo Sayumi jadeando y tratando de recuperándose del repentino dolor – tal parece que el poder de mis antepasados era más grande de lo que creí. Pensaba únicamente crear un ejército de guerreros a mi disposición con Sameru, pero esta parece que puedo usar a mis hijos para liberar mi propio poder – una vez que el dolor había desaparecido colocó sus manos en las marcas en su pecho – finalmente podre deshacerme de esta horrorosa marca de nacimiento que mantenía mi verdadera fuerza sellada.

Ante la expectativa de cómo sus planes parecían mejorar a cada paso descuido por un momento a Junko y cuando se acordó de ella no podía verla en ningún lugar de aquella habitación. Creyendo que se encontraba escondida cerca comenzó a buscarla sin mucho cuidado, pero a cada momento que pasaba su desesperación comenzaba a aumentar.

– acabo de enterarme de algo maravilloso… ¡ni creas que por tu culpa me perderé de esta grandiosa oportunidad!

Gritó al tiempo que creaba un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a ella. Había colocado un total de mil espejos en los alrededores, sin embargo era incapaz de encontrarla por medio de estos. Sin entender como no era capaz de encontrarla, abandonó la habitación para buscarla personalmente.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Junko salió de su escondite. La habitación estaba llena de una gran cantidad de cajas y ella simplemente se había ocultado detrás de una de ellas. Estaba levemente confundida del motivo por el cual había ignorado únicamente la caja donde estaba. Entonces sintió como alguien la llamaba, en un primer momento había escuchado esa voz indicándole que era seguro esconderse detrás de esa caja y ahora le pedía que saliera de la habitación.

Sabiendo que esa voz la guiaría hasta un lugar seguro, siguió sus indicaciones convencida de que pronto estaría con su padre porque cada vez que lo buscaba era esa misma voz quien le decía donde encontrarlo, aunque esta era la primera vez que esta le hablaba sin que ella la llamara. De esa manera, salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de la silueta de una persona detrás de ella que simplemente deshizo la ilusión con que la había ocultado detrás de esa caja y que ahora la seguía para llevarla hasta a donde debía estar.

"_Lo que mi hermana está haciendo es imperdonable. No soy capaz de detenerla, ya he fallado en una ocasión y para mí no hay segundas oportunidades." _Pensó la misteriosa figura indicándole mentalmente a la pequeña cuando debía detenerse, girar o esconderse _"se que quiere ir con sus padres, pero primero debo reunirla con su hermano. Mientras los dos estén juntos estarán a salvo y de esa manera será más fácil mantenerlos fuera de esta batalla que no les concierne"_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Me da la impresión de que fui muy rápido y confuso en algunas partes de la historia, sobre todo ahora para el final.**_

_**En serio, antes de que me diera cuenta me he escrito el capitulo final. Nunca antes me había pasado.**_

* * *

Capitulo 26

No podía perder. Ese era el pensamiento que tenían en común los ninjas que se estaban enfrentando ferozmente. Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio porque lo único importante era ganar.

A cada momento la pareja se adentraba más en el bosque lo cual resultaba conveniente para uno de los luchadores. Incapaz de detener su sonrisa, de un salto se alejó de su oponente para posarse en lo alto de un árbol cercano.

– ¿de qué te ríes?

Preguntó Sayumi realmente molesta. A su parecer, hacia tan poco tiempo estaba en la cúspide del mundo, a solo minutos de triunfar, pero la vida poco a poco fue desmoronando sus planes hasta tenerla en esa situación donde peleaba por sobrevivir.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno podreciéndole un escalofrió a la mujer. Se había equivocado en sus cálculos, se había equivocado en sus suposiciones y la verdad oculta a la vista se había revelado.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del ataque que se dirigía hacia ella y cuando quiso moverse descubrió que ya no podía hacerlo. Su consciencia fue nublándose poco a poco mientras que las sombras se disponían a llevarla con los brazos abiertos.

– es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho – dijo Shikamaru sin abandonar su posición en lo alto – la luna azul desenmascara tu verdad.

Los relámpagos fueron cada vez más frecuentes iluminando el bosque donde se encontraban revelándole a Sayumi que en medio del fulgor de la pelea había sido llevada al último lugar donde debería estar.

– ¡suéltame! – gritó en medio de la desesperación que sentía – no tienes la más remota idea de que estás haciendo.

– los sacrificios que son dados para este ritual volverán si se da un alma lo suficientemente maligna a la luna azul – contestó Shikamaru con una tranquilidad que no era normal, casi daba la impresión de que estuviera en un trance – tu alma es más que perfecta y es decepcionante ver que solo cambiando unas cuantas horas el momento en que este se realice seas capaz de caer con tanta facilidad.

– ¿fácil? – preguntó Sayumi con una expresión de completa locura en su rostro – estas en el mismo lugar que yo por lo que tu alma también sufrirá. A la luna azul no le importara nada, buscara y buscara hasta encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno para hacerte sufrir. Crees haber ganado, pero no eres más que otro perdedor.

– no me importa pagar este precio – respondió Shikamaru sin mostrar expresión alguna – tus acciones pasadas ameritan que el peor castigo se te sea aplicado y de lo único que me lamento es el camino que tuve que usar para llevarte a este punto hermana.

Ante esa última palabra, Sayumi sintió que su sangre se helaba. Había creído haberse deshecho de su odioso hermano que siempre le criticaba su forma de actuar y ahora ver la forma como usaba las técnicas de espejos para controlar a Shikamaru, logrando crear esa trampa, era algo que jamás hubiera pensado.

– no eres mejor que yo – finalmente le dijo logrando entender como sus planes habían podido llegar tan bien a ese punto – felicitaciones, has acabado con nuestra familia.

Los arboles comenzaron en ese momento a adquirir un color grisáceo antes de atraparlos con sus raíces. Los relámpagos se hicieron tan seguidos que la luna parecía durante algunos segundos de color azul. Un largo silencio se formó seguido de dos gritos de dolor marcando el inicio del ritual.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Temari con su pequeño grupo buscaban el lugar donde Shikamaru debió de haberse reunido con Sayumi. Al dirigir su vista al cielo y percatarse de lo avanzada que estaba la noche hacia que sus preocupaciones aumentaran al darse cuenta de que esta probablemente había terminado.

– son los mejores en el tema – dijo molesta dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes – ¿Cómo es que no pudimos hacer nada?

Nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrada e inútil. Lo que estaba en juego era algo que había aprendido a amar y que seguramente había sido destruido, pero a pesar de ello no se rendiría y continuó con su labor de encontrarlos.

Sin embargo, los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición más pronto de lo que esperaba y, por más que quisiera negarse a ello, marcaban su completa derrota. Incapaz de soportar más la situación, arrojó violentamente todo lo que se interpuso en su camino durante varios minutos y hubiera seguido de no sentir la mano de alguien en sus hombros.

En un primer momento había pensado en golpear a quien se atrevió a tocarla pero al oírle decir que habían encontrado a Junko y Sayumi fue suficiente para calmarla. Dándose la vuelta decidió confrontar a quien le había dado el mensaje, quería detalles de la situación, y lo primero que vio fue una mirada llena de lo que parecía tristeza dándole a entender que las cosas no habían salido bien.

…

* * *

El curso del tiempo siguió y mirando la lapida enfrente suyo Temari no podía creer que ya había pasado un año. Los recuerdos todavía seguían frescos en su mente y piezas de información sencillamente no terminaba de entenderlas. Los momentos más felices, angustioso e ilógicos de su vida comenzaron cuando tomó la decisión escoger un camino diferente al de su hermano para tratar de huir de sus acusaciones de tener hijos con Shikamaru.

Un intento que resultó inútil pero que le sirvió para encontrase con él y conocer a los que ahora eran sus hijos. También marcó el inicio de Sayumi y los planes que esta tenia, la forma como Junko pasó de odiarla a tomarla como un modelo a seguir, los intentos de romanticismo de Shikamaru y las extrañas flores que le ayudaron a aclarar lo que sentía por él, las falsas acusaciones, la frustración e ira al estar siempre un paso por detrás sin importar lo que hicieran, la desesperación al ver a Taro enfermarse y el secuestro de Junko, lo inútil que resultaron todos sus intentos de ayudar con el problema y finalmente la forma tan repentina con que todo había acabado.

Habían sido a lo mucho un par de meses el tiempo en que todo eso transcurrió, no era capaz de recordarlo, pero cada vez que hacia esa lista mental le daba la impresión que habían sido años. Aunque no se comparaba con la sensación de lejanía que la invadía al recordar las horas que marcaron el final de todo.

La alegría de saber que Junko había escapado de Sayumi y se encontraba a salvo mientras que Taro poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar signos de mejora. De esa manera había iniciado ese día que pareció mejorar al ver el estado de locura al que había caído Sayumi después de verse sometida al ritual de la luna azul, pero que solo terminó empeorando al ver el cuerpo que descansaba pocos metros al lado del de ella.

No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima cuando una imagen mental de ella tratando de despertar a Shikamaru hasta que sus acompañantes la obligaron a detenerse. Habían sido en las veinticuatro horas más intensas de su vida y seguían teniendo ese efecto en ella cuando las recordaba.

Pero no era momento de llorar, Taro y Junko la estaban esperando en su casa. Los pequeños no sabían que esperar después de esa experiencia por lo cual entraban en pánico cuando se demoraba más de la cuenta porque, dándole una última vista a la lapida de una persona que no sabía si odiar o agradecer, comenzó su camino.

El hermano de Sayumi. Jamás lograría descifrar que tenía que pensar respecto a ese ser. Para empezar, nadie sabía de su existencia en la aldea y al tiempo todos la conocían. Se lo habían presentado como un criminal, potencialmente uno de los más grandes de la historia, por lo que nadie lamentó cuando sufrió un castigo por parte de la consejera.

Era un extraño hombre que estaba al tanto de sus planes y que había creado uno propio para acabarla.

Él había cambiado la fecha del ritual de la luna azul y se había hecho pasar por muerto. Él le había dado la información a Sayumi y a los consejeros de Konoha sobre el gen Sameru. Él había averiguado que Shikamaru lo tenía y fue el responsable del ataque que este recibió para asegurarse de que se reunieran. Él había usado sus habilidades de control mental para lograr la existencia de Taro y Junko. Él había manipulado a Shikaku cuando se enteró de que Shikamaru era un elegido para dar inicio al ritual, para de esa manera poder asegurarse de que sus planes no se vieran afectados. Él se aseguró de alimentar el espíritu aventurero y rebelde de Junko además de ser el responsable de la mudez de Taro como cartas de seguridad en sus planes. Él se aseguró de que se reuniera con Shikamaru y de cierta forma fue el responsable de que se enamoraran. Él enfermó a Taro para ponerlo fuera de la situación y liberó a Junko para desesperar a Sayumi.

Se trataba de un manipulador que jugó con todos ellos para poder llevar a su hermana a su trampa sin importarle como afectaba a quienes utilizaba. Por esa razón seguía pensando en él como un criminal a pesar de que también fue él quien logró derrotar a aquella persona aparentemente intocable y, sin importar lo extraños que fueron sus métodos, al final las únicas vidas que se perdieron fueron la suya y la de Sayumi.

"_pero no fueron las únicas que cambiaron"_

Pensó viendo la puerta de la casa que ahora compartía con su nueva familia. No sabía si algún día lograría tener una opinión fija sobre ese hombre, solo estaba segura de que ahora estaba en sus manos reparar el daño colateral de sus acciones.


End file.
